My First Love is My Housekeeper
by KeyofHeart
Summary: Naruto adalah artis terkenal Jepang. Karena jadwalnya yang padat ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk membersihkan rumah. Lucunya, pembantu barunya justru adalah teman SD nya dulu, Hyuuga Hinata. (Mainly Naruhina, Slight Sasusaku)
1. Impian

**My First Love is My Housekeeper!**

Naruto adalah artis terkenal Jepang. Karena jadwalnya yang padat ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk membersihkan rumah. Lucunya, pembantu barunya justru adalah teman SD nya dulu, Hyuuga Hinata. (Mainly Naruhina, Slight Sasusaku)

XXX

 **My First Love is My Housekeeper!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Impian**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

 _Warning: Slight nudity_

XXX

"Hei, lihat Naruto datang! Si bodoh datang!"

Naruto dapat melihat masa lalunya. Saat itu ia masih SD. Ia mengenakan seragam dan rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan. Saat itu semua orang membencinya... Semua orang memandang rendah dirinya.

"Ia kan tidak punya orang tua," Salah satu temannya tertawa, "Makanya tidak ada yang mengajarinya."

Tidak. Naruto tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Bangun Naruto. Bangun dari mimpi ini.

Bangun.

" _Menurutku, kau tidak bodoh Naruto-kun—"_

Suara itu... Suara seorang gadis? Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar...

" _Tidak ada orang yang bodoh di dunia ini,"_ Suara itu sangat lembut, _"Yang ada hanyalah talenta, namun aku percaya, kerja keras mengalahkan talenta ketika talenta tidak bekerja keras."_

Suara itu... Hinata?

XXX

 **Uzumaki Naruto Artis Terkaya Jepang Saat Ini**

 _By Kikuchi Kira_

Forbes Magazine

Siapa yang tidak tahu nama Uzumaki Naruto? Pria yang tampan dan ceria ini memulai karirnya di umur enam belas tahun. Setelah sepuluh tahun bekerja sebagai aktor, Naruto banyak berinvestasi di bidang properti. Ia bahkan membeli banyak lahan di berbagai pelosok dunia.

Tidak hanya kaya, Naruto juga seksi. Pria ini menempati peringkat #2 di daftar tahunan Pria Terseksi di Asia. Ia mengalahkan artis-artis Korea seperti Kim Soo-hyun dan Hyun Bin. Tentu saja, para fans mengakui bahwa darah campuran Naruto memang membuat pria itu terlihat jauh lebih seksi.

Sebenarnya apa sih rahasia kesuksesan Naruto?

"Kerja keras," Ujar pria itu, "Saat aku masih kecil, ada seseorang yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kerja keras mengalahkan talenta. Orang itu benar."

Saat diwawancara oleh media, Naruto terlihat sangat dewasa. Pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto memang berbeda dari artis-artis muda zaman sekarang. Maklum, pria ini memang sudah lama berada di industri ini. Anehnya selama ini Naruto tidak pernah berpacaran.

"Wah, cinta?" Naruto tertawa bingung, "Kurasa aku cinta ramen! Ya, aku sangat mencintai ramen!"

Kelihatannya Naruto masih akan tetap _single_ untuk beberapa waktu dekat saudara-saudara.

XXX

Siang itu Tokyo sangatlah panas. Naruto dapat merasakan keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Ah, syuting film ini benar-benar melelahkan. Menyenangkan sih, namun melelahkan. Naruto tidak memakai _stuntman_ untuk adegan _action_ nya, mungkin karena itulah dibandingkan aktor-aktor lainnya ia yang terlihat paling lelah.

"Yak, kita ulang adegan ini sekali lagi," Produsernya berteriak, " _Take 6_. _Lights, camera, action._ "

Naruto harus terjun dari atap gedung Prada di Aoyama-Minami. Jujur, gedung itu tidak terlalu tinggi sih. Salah satu alasan gedung ini terpilih adalah karena gaya arsitekturnya yang kontemporer dan unik. Gedung yang sebenarnya merupakan toko butik tas mahal Prada ini terlihat seperti rumah kaca yang aneh. Bentuknya benar-benar menarik perhatian.

"Kau akan mati sekarang Eren!" Wanita berambut merah jambu memojokkan Naruto di atas gedung itu, "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa lari?" Naruto tersenyum nakal.

Kalau ia tidak salah, ia harus terjun dalam hitungan lima detik dari sekarang.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua...

Ringan. Rasanya terjun dari atas gedung indah seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Naruto benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekali lagi.

" _Cut!_ " Produsernya tersenyum dengan puas. Kelihatannya Naruto tidak perlu mengulang adegan itu kali ini, "Bagus sekali! Yak, semuanya istirahat!"

Saat Naruto jatuh di matrasnya, kru film itu melepas kawat-kawat yang menyangga Naruto. Akhirnya istirahat! Naruto sudah tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera berbincang-bincang dengan wanita berambut merah jambu tadi. Sejak pertama kali debut, Naruto selalu mengagumi wanita itu. Haruno Sakura namanya. Sakura benar-benar pandai dalam berakting. Artis cantik itu pernah membuat Naruto menangis karena pukulannya yang luar biasa sakit. Sakura memang hebat! Keren sekali!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto dengan semangat berlari mengejar wanita idamannya, " _Good job!_ Kau hebat sekali hari ini!"

"Ah, Naruto," Sakura menatap lawan bicaranya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak kaget. Kelihatannya ia teringat akan suatu hal yang penting.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto meneliti raut wajah Sakura, wanita itu berpikir cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menghela napasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini," Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan lanjut berbicara, "Apakah kau membutuhkan pembantu rumah tangga?"

Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat bingung, "Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal ini... Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Salah satu teman baikku baru saja kabur— eh maksudku dipecat," Sakura terlihat serius menatap ponselnya itu, "Ia butuh tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan, kau mau tidak memperkerjakan dia? Ia bisa mengurus segalanya. Ia pintar masak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

"Tapi aku punya persyaratan Sakura-chan," Naruto terlihat serius.

"Apa?"

"Ia harus bisa mengurus anjing," Naruto benar-benar terlihat serius, "Aku tidak bohong, Kakashi-sensei menitipkan anjingnya kepadaku selama satu minggu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengurusnya!"

"Tenang, dia bisa mengurus anjing! Oh ya, dia boleh tinggal di apartemenmu tidak?" Sakura terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang memohon kepada tuannya, "Ia benar-benar tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang."

Yah, apartemen Naruto cukup besar. _Penthouse_ miliknya terdiri dari empat kamar. Ada kamar tamu yang bisa digunakan kalau pembantu itu memang ingin tinggal bersama dengannya. _Well_ , biasanya pembantu Naruto tidak tinggal bersamanya sih, tapi kalau pembantu ini memang butuh tempat untuk tinggal kenapa tidak? Kalau orang ini memang teman baik Sakura, orang itu pasti adalah orang yang baik!

Sekarang apartemen Naruto benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Anjing pug yang dititipkan kepadanya benar-benar merepotkan. Anjing itu suka buang air dimana-mana. Aaargh! Karena belakangan ini ia sibuk, ia belum sempat mencari pembantu rumah tangga baru.

"Boleh! Kalau bisa malah aku ingin ia bekerja hari ini juga," Aktor tampan itu terlihat senang, "Kapan ia bisa mulai bekerja Sakura-chan?"

Kali ini ponsel Sakura berdering. Wanita itu terlihat agak panik, kemudian saat ia mengangkat telepon itu Sakura mulai berbicara dengan suara yang halus. Wanita itu memang benar-benar pandai berakting.

"Maafkan aku," Sakura berbicara di telepon itu sambil tertawa sopan, "Aku juga sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar darinya. Apa? Tidak mungkin aku menyembunyikan dia di rumahku! Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh datang ke rumahku sekarang Neji!"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Sakura terlihat tenang, namun Naruto tahu wanita itu sebenarnya panik, "Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau dia bekerja sekarang saja? Mana kunci apartemenmu? Aku akan pulang duluan lalu memberikan kunci ini pada pembantu barumu! Ide bagus kan? Saat kau pulang apartemenmu sudah bersih!"

"Baguslah!" Naruto mengeluarkan kunci beserta akses masuk apartemen dari sakunya, "Ini dia! Pastikan apartemenku bersih ya Sakura-chan!"

Boleh dibilang Naruto tidak khawatir memberikan kunci apartemennya sembarangan seperti itu. Apalagi Sakura yang memintanya. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ia dan Sakura sudah lama bekerja bersama, ia juga tahu kalau artis cantik itu bukanlah orang yang jahat. Lagipula, Naruto punya kunci dan akses cadangan di dalam tasnya.

"Nama pembantu barumu adalah Masakazu Hinata," Sakura tersenyum lega, "Tenang saja ia benar-benar pembantu rumah tangga yang luar biasa!"

Hinata ya? Naruto jadi teringat akan wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita itu adalah satu-satunya wanita yang percaya akan bakat Naruto saat ia masih SD dulu. Wanita itu sangat lembut dan pintar. Naruto sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak lulus SD. Ah, entah kapan ia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu lagi...

XXX

Sore itu setelah pulang kerja, Naruto akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah apartemennya. Ia sedikit gugup ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Apakah apartemennya benar-benar bersih? Apakah anjing pug Kakashi yang bernama Pakkun itu sudah jinak?

Naruto berjalan melewati _foyer_ nya. Saat ia sampai di ruang keluarga. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berteriak senang, "Wah! Bersih sekali dattebayo!"

Jendela besarnya terlihat mengkilap. Sekarang Naruto bisa melihat jelas _view_ laut dari _penthouse_ lantai 52 itu. lantai kayunya juga bersih dari kotoran anjing. Karpetnya juga sudah di _vacuum_. Sofa cokelatnya terlihat bersih dan bantal-bantal kecilnya disusun dengan teratur. Luar biasa! Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya pembantu baru itu bisa membersihkan apartemennya dalam jangka waktu yang begitu singkat!

Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati dapur. Wah, bahkan dapurnya juga bersih dari minyak-minyak. Meja _marble_ putihnya mengilap seperti di iklan-iklan, meja makan bundarnya yang terbuat dari kayu sudah benar-benar bersih. Sampah-sampah mie instannya sudah tidak ada di meja itu lagi! Luar biasa!

Setelah selesai mengagumi lantai satu dari apartemennya, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke lantai dua. Luar biasa, bahkan tangga kayunya juga seperti baru dipoles. Sakura-chan memang hebat! Ia bisa berteman dengan orang sebersih Masakazu Hinata!

Bagaimana dengan kamar mandi ya?! Kamar mandi Naruto kan penuh dengan baju-baju kotor! Ia juga tidak pernah menyikat kamar mandinya. Naruto akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Di sana ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kebersihan kamar mandinya. Yang ia lihat adalah bayangan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik sedang mandi. Gadis itu tidak melihat dirinya. Naruto juga tidak benar-benar bisa melihat tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat bayangan gadis itu dari balik _shower box_ yang penuh dengan embun. Kelihatannya wanita itu sedang mandi air panas.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak boleh terlalu lama melihatnya. Tidak boleh. Ini kan tidak sopan. Pergi dari tempat itu Naruto. Pergi. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama berdiri begini. Tidak boleh.

"Guk!" Pakkun, anjing pug hitam Kakashi akhirnya datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Anjing itu berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan gonggongannya membuat wanita yang sedang mandi itu kaget. Saat itu juga, wanita itu berhenti mandi dan membuka pintu _shower box_ nya. Naruto tidak sempat melihat apa-apa karena ia tahu diri. Ia langsung memalingkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

 _That was close!_

Naruto hampir saja melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang telanjang. Itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Wanita itu pasti akan langsung memukul Naruto atau melaporkan perbuatannya ke kantor polisi! Entah apa yang akan diberitakan media nanti. 'Uzumaki Naruto Sang Artis Mesum Kekinian'. Mungkin Naruto akan langsung masuk ke penjara.

Artis muda itu bersembunyi di balik pot tanamannya yang besar. Sekali-kali ia mencuri pandang dari balik pot itu. Wajah wanita itu seperti apa ya? Apa wanita yang sedang mandi tadi itu pembantu barunya?

Ketika wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandinya Naruto hanya bisa membatu. Wanita yang mengenakan celana jeans dan t-shirt itu sangat familiar. Ia kenal wajah itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan wajah itu. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus... Tatapan wajahnya yang lembut... Kemudian kulit putih porselen itu... Wanita ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa Hinata ada di sini? Jadi pembantu Naruto itu Hinata? Kenapa? Lalu kenapa wanita itu mengganti namanya menjadi Masakazu Hinata? Apakah wanita itu sudah menikah?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Hinata belum menikah. Tidak ada cincin pernikahan di tangan kanannya. Lalu... Apa itu artinya Hinata... Berbohong? Atau wanita ini kembaran Hinata yang ia kenal dulu?

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Spontan, Naruto langsung memanggil nama wanita itu.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Saat ia melihat artis muda berambut pirang itu, wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Raut wajah wanita itu tampak seperti baru saja melihat mayat hidup.

"Ternyata benar! Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" Naruto kali ini tampak yakin, tidak mungkin orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya langsung memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

Lagipula caranya berbicara, suaranya yang lembut dan halus. Wanita itu pasti Hyuuga Hinata! Naruto tidak mungkin salah menerka! Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti Hyuuga Hinata yang ia kenal dulu!

"Hinata?" Naruto terlihat bingung, "Tadi aku melihatmu mandi... Kenapa kau mandi di tempatku?"

"Eh? Na-Naruto-kun melihatku mandi?" Hinata terlihat kaget, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Oh, eh, um, itu..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku tadi tidak sengaja masuk... Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok! Hanya bayanganmu saja!"

Naruto sudah siap ditampar, dipukul atau dimarahi oleh wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu. Anehnya Hinata tidak melakukan apa-apa, wanita itu justru membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah lancang menggunakan kamar mandimu," Hinata tidak berubah... Wanita itu sangat lembut dan sopan. Seharusnya wanita pada umumnya akan menampar Naruto, Hinata justru malah meminta maaf.

"Eh, aduh Hinata... Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf-ttebayo—"

Kemudian wanita itu pingsan.

"Hinata!"

XXX

Saat Hinata terbangun, ia sudah ada di atas ranjang yang baru saja ia bersihkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ada kain hangat di atas dahinya dan tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut yang hangat.

"Hinata!" Suara Naruto mengejutkannnya, kelihatannya pria itu sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata kemudian berusaha untuk duduk. Pria berambut pirang itu membantunya agar ia bisa duduk dengan tegak.

"Hinata... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pingsan? Apa kau belum makan?" Naruto tampak sangat khawatir, "Kau pasti lelah ya membersihkan satu apartemen ini..."

"A-aku..." Hinata kemudian terdiam... Ia hanya bisa memandang wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hinata aku sudah membawakan bubur untukmu," Naruto kemudian menyuapkan satu sendok bubur yang sudah ia tiup, "Ayo buka mulutmu, kau harus makan."

Hinata kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari sendok Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto kelihatan khawatir setengah mati, "Kau harus makan-ttebayo!"

"Se-sebenarnya," Hinata mulai gemetar, tangan kecilnya terlihat lemas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hinata?" Naruto meletakkan sendok buburnya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang putih pucat.

"Aku harus pulang," Hinata tampak bingung, "Tapi... Aku tidak ingin pulang..."

"Hinata..." Naruto menatap wajah wanita itu dengan hangat, "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Pelan-pelan saja."

Wanita itu terlihat ragu... Kemudian ia akhirnya mengambil kertas dan pena yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang itu. Tangannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi, tulisannya yang rapih memukau Uzumaki Naruto. Kata-kata Hinata di atas kertas terlihat begitu elegan. Rasanya seperti sedang melihat seorang bangsawan menuliskan surat wasiat saja.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata kemudian memberikkan kertas itu kepada Naruto, "Ini... Semoga bisa dimengerti."

 **Yth.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Dengan hormat,**

 **Pada surat ini saya selaku pembantu dari rumah Uzumaki ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak dapat menjalankan kewajiban saya sebagai pengurus rumah dengan baik. Saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan anda dan memakai kamar mandi anda tanpa izin.**

 **Saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena sudah berbohong soal nama asli saya. Sebenarnya nama saya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, bukan Masakazu Hinata. Sakura-san telah membantu saya kabur dari rumah saya di Kyoto karena Sakura-san sangat baik kepada saya. Sebenarnya saya ingin menjadi seorang patisserie, saya ingin memiliki toko kue saya sendiri. Sayangnya ibu saya adalah kepala upacara minum teh di Kyoto. Kedua orang tua saya memaksa saya untuk menjadi penerus ibu, tapi saya tidak mau. Saya ingin mengejar mimpi saya di Tokyo. Karena itulah saya menjadi pembantu. Saya hanya lulus SMA dan saya pikir pekerjaan ini cocok agar saya bisa mengumpulkan modal untuk membuka toko kue saya sendiri.**

 **Karena itulah saya ingin meminta maaf karena keegoisan saya ini. Saya paham, jikalau Uzumaki Naruto-san berkehendak untuk melaporkan saya dan mengembalikkan saya ke Kyoto.**

 **Demikian surat pemberitahuan ini saya sampaikan, atas segala perhatian dan kerjasamanya saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Ttd**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Ternyata Hyuuga Hinata tidak berubah, tetap saja sangat sopan dan menghargai etika. Ia tidak pernah bertemu orang seperti wanita ini. Hinata benar-benar menggunakan bahasa yang sangat baku dan sopan. Naruto jadi agak bingung harus merespon surat pernyataan ini dengan apa.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya," Hinata membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Hinata kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," Naruto tersenyum hangat dan menepuk pundak wanita itu, "Menurutku kau hebat sekali!"

Wanita yang lembut itu tampak bingung.

"Kenapa kau bingung seperti itu?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak wanita itu lagi, "Kau sekarang sedang mengejar mimpimu bukan? Kau hebat! Aku sangat mendukungmu!"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata tampak terharu, air mata turun perlahan dari bola matanya yang indah.

"Hei jangan menangis seperti itu-ttebayo!" Naruto langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap air mata wanita itu.

"Terimakasih," Hinata membungkuk dan memberi hormat kepada Naruto, "Terimakasih banyak."

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ternyata di dunia ini ada orang yang begitu sopan seperti Hinata. Wanita itu bahkan berterimakasih padanya sambil membungkuk seperti itu. Wanita Kyoto memang jauh lebih beradat dan sopan. Atau mungkin ini karena Hinata lahir dan dibesarkan oleh seorang kepala upacara minum teh?

"Sekarang lebih baik kau makan bubur ini Hinata," Naruto akhirnya menyendokkan satu suap bubur dan meniupnya pelan-pelan, "Ini kau harus makan... Tubuhmu pasti terlalu lelah. Aku tahu kok apartemenku memang sangat berantakkan... Apalagi Pakkun sangat nakal dan suka lari kemana-mana."

"Tapi..." Wanita itu terlihat ragu, kelihatannya ia merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan malu-malu!" Naruto tertawa dengan hangat, "Ketika orang berbuat baik kepadamu... Kau harusnya menerimanya Hinata!"

Wanita itu tampak bingung, namun akhirnya ia melahap bubur itu. Wajahnya awalnya terlihat takut, namun setelah ia menelan bubur itu ia terlihat bahagia. Raut wajahnya menjadi lebih santai dan senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Senyumannya begitu lembut, rasanya seperti melihat sebuah lukisan Jepang kuno.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun," Hinata membungkuk lagi, "Kau baik sekali kepadaku."

"Kau juga baik sekali kepadaku," Naruto tersenyum hangat.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak bingung, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau mungkin lupa," Naruto menatap wanita itu dengan hangat, "Tapi saat kita masih SD dulu, semua orang menganggapku bodoh... Sedangkan kau... Kau percaya bahwa jika aku bekerja keras aku bisa mengalahkan yang lainnya."

Wanita itu kelihatannya sedang menerawang jauh. Mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"Kejadian itu memang terjadi waktu kita masih SD," Naruto tidak berhenti menatap wanita itu, "Tapi kata-kata itulah yang membuat aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang."

Hinata kemudian terlihat agak malu. Pipinya merona dan ia berusaha agar ia tidak melihat wajah Naruto. Ia terdiam kemudian menatap Naruto, kemudian berhenti menatap Naruto, kemudian menatap Naruto lagi. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti kepiting yang kepanasan.

Artis muda itu akhirnya tertawa melihat tingkah laku pembantu barunya itu, "Kau memang lucu sekali Hinata!"

Wajah wanita itu benar-benar berubah menjadi merah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Naruto. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap pria berambut pirang itu. Ia mengatur napasnya sepelan mungkin dan berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Sayangnya kata-kata Naruto terus mengiang-iang di benaknya.

" _Kau lucu sekali Hinata!"_ Kata-kata itu terus mengiang-iang, " _Kau lucu sekali Hinata!"_

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti kepiting yang baru saja selesai di rebus. Kelihatannya hari-hari bersama dengan Naruto akan menjadi hari-hari yang berat, namun menyenangkan...

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for reading :) Let me know if you want a second chapter!


	2. Senyuman

**My First Love is My Housekeeper!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Senyuman**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia masih merasa luar biasa malas. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Pernahkah kau malas mandi? Entah kenapa Uzumaki Naruto sering malas mandi. Saat bangun tidur, rasanya ia masih ingin bersantai-santai dengan piyamanya. Makan pagi dengan piyama, minum kopi dengan piyama dan tentu saja bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan piyama. Ah, kenapa ia harus mandi? Ia tidak mau mandi. Ia juga tidak bau kok. Kenapa ia harus mandi?

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia turun ke lantai satu... ia baru tersadar. Di apartemennya ada orang lain selain dirinya. Oh iya! Hinata ada di apartemennya sekarang! Whoa. Hinata terlihat rapih sekali. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sempurna, ia mengenakan gaun sopan yang potongannya jatuh pas di bawah lututnya. Walaupun sebenarnya gaun yang ia pakai sangat sederhana, wanita itu terlihat sangat rapih, formal, dan elegan.

"Selamat pagi Hinata!" Naruto dengan ceria langsung berlari ke ruang makan.

Wanita yang awalnya sedang merapikan meja makan itu langsung membungkuk. Seperti biasa, Hinata memang sangat sopan.

"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto-kun," Hinata masih membungkuk.

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa berhenti membungkuk sekarang, Hinata," Naruto benar-benar merasa seperti kaisar saja, meminta orang lain untuk bangkit berdiri.

Hinata akhirnya berdiri dengan tegak. Tatapan wanita itu sangat lembut. Rasanya Naruto tidak pernah melihat orang selembut Hinata.

"Sarapan sudah siap," Hinata dengan sigap langsung berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu elegan saat membawakan sarapan Naruto. Meskipun ia hanya berjalan sebentar, namun Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Hinata benar-benar berjalan seperti putri kerajaan. Apa Naruto sedang bermimpi? Ia tidak sedang menonton film jaman Heian bukan? Postur Hinata benar-benar sempurna.

Saat piring yang dibawa Hinata diletakkan di atas meja... Naruto langsung terkesima. Mungkin ini adalah makan pagi terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Kalau tidak salah nama hidangan ini adalah _Eggs Benedict_. Hidangan itu terdiri dari roti inggris, ham, _poached egg_ dan saus _hollandaise_. Hinata hebat sekali! Ternyata ia bisa memasak masakan Barat juga! Saat Naruto menggunakan garpu untuk memotong roti itu, telur yang sudah di _poach_ _ed._ tadi ikut terbelah menjadi dua. Cairan kuning telurnya keluar dan bercampur dengan saus _hollandaise_ yang juga berwarna kuning. Baru saja Naruto menyantap satu suap makanan itu, ia langsung berkaca-kaca. Hidangan ini enak sekali! Tidak seenak ramen sih, tapi enak sekali!

"Hinata kau hebat sekali!" Naruto langsung berteriak senang, "Kau seperti koki profesional!"

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun," Hinata membungkuk lagi, "Namun, jika ada yang kurang dari hidangan ini kumohon diberitahu, agar lain kali resepnya bisa dikembangkan."

Wanita itu benar-benar sopan dan rendah hati. Luar biasa. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kalau wanita pada umumnya, jika dipuji pasti akan berubah menjadi manja atau malah justru tambah sombong. Ada juga wanita yang akan berbasa-basi dan menyanggah Naruto. Kata-kata seperti 'Ah tidak, Naruto bisa saja' sering Naruto dengar... tapi reaksi seperti Hinata itu belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Wanita itu berterima kasih sambil membungkuk, kemudian ia malah meminta kritik dan saran! Luar biasa! Hinata itu sebenarnya manusia atau malaikat sih? Dia pasti sebuah keajaiban dunia! Dia baik hati, rendah hati dan sopan.

"Kau rendah hati sekali Hinata!" Naruto berbicara sambil mengunyah sarapan paginya, "Mmph... Jarang ada orang sepertimu!"

Wanita itu akhirnya berterima kasih lagi dan membungkuk lagi. Lucu sekali! Naruto benar-benar suka memuji Hinata.

Kali ini Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Kau benar-benar luar biasa Hinata!"

Naruto menunggu wanita itu berterima kasih dan membungkuk lagi. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Kali ini Hinata langsung menepis tangannya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan ia terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Wanita itu terlihat ketakutan. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia jadi ikut panik. Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung terjatuh dan berlutut di atas lantai. Kelihatannya tubuhnya lemas sekali. Ia terus menggigil.

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maafkan aku." Hinata terlihat semakin pucat.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kalau kau sakit itu bukan salahmu!" Naruto tampak benar-benar khawatir.

"Tidak ini salahku, aku belum memberitahumu sebelumnya," Suara Hinata gemetaran, "Sebenarnya... aku trauma jika orang menggenggam tanganku."

Ah! Naruto kau bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali! Kenapa kau malah membuat Hinata seperti ini? Ini semua salahmu! Ini semua karena kau menggenggam tangannya!

"Maafkan aku Hinata!" Naruto benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, "Ah! Apa yang harus kulakukan-ttebayo?!"

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Hal ini sudah sering terjadi kepadaku."

Sudah sering terjadi? Jadi setiap kali ada orang yang menggenggam tangannya Hinata akan terus seperti ini? Jadi ia tidak pernah berjabat tangan? Untung saja Hinata tinggal di Jepang. Di negara ini orang-orang saling memberi salam dengan membungkuk, bukan dengan berjabat tangan. Bayangkan kalau ia tinggal di luar negeri. Hinata pasti akan kejang-kejang terus!

Ya ampun, kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata berarti tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan pacarnya? Berdansa dengan pacarnya? Jangan-jangan Hinata belum pernah punya pacar? Pasti Hinata melewati hari-hari yang berat. Naruto juga belum pernah punya pacar, tapi paling tidak ia tidak punya trauma seperti ini. Setahu Naruto, trauma kan sulit untuk diobati. Lihat tubuh Hinata, wanita itu begitu lemah. Sekarang ia harus menggigil kedinginan seperti itu.

"Hinata, apa kau kedinginan?" Naruto ikut berlutut dan menatap Hinata dengan hangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, namun rahangnya masih gemetaran.

Naruto tidak tahan melihat wanita itu terus gemetaran. Ia akhirnya melepas piyamanya dan memakaikan kemeja piyamanya ke tubuh Hinata. Naruto memang telanjang dada sekarang, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting Hinata berhenti menggigil. Sekarang yang paling penting... Hinata cepat pulih.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu bisa menerka wajah Hinata. Wanita itu penuh dengan teka-teki. Ia hanya tahu wajah pucat Hinata sekarang sudah mulai segar. Kulit putih porselennya sekarang sudah merah merona. Baguslah… Wanita itu sudah tampak lebih sehat.

"Sekarang aku akan mengambil selimut yang banyak!" Naruto berteriak dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Dengan secepat kilat ia membawa empat selimut tebal dari kamarnya. Ia mungkin terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, tapi... Meh. _Who cares_? Ia tidak peduli, pokoknya ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata kedinginan karena salah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian melingkarkan empat selimut tebal itu ke tubuh Hinata. Wanita itu sekarang terlihat agak konyol... tapi tidak apa-apa. Kelihatannya ia sudah tidak menggigil lagi.

"Eh? A-apa ini?" Hinata benar-benar kebingungan.

Naruto kemudian tertawa lepas. Hinata terlihat seperti anak hamster yang diselimuti oleh serutan kayu. Lucu sekali! Wajah bingung Hinata benar-benar mirip dengan anak hamster!

"Kau sudah tidak gemetaran lagi," Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Baguslah... Kau benar-benar membuatku sakit jantung Hinata! Untunglah kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Hinata tampak kebingungan. Mungkin di mata Hinata, Naruto adalah orang terkonyol sejagad raya. Ya sudahlah, mau diapakan lagi... yang penting wanita itu baik-baik saja.

Hm, tapi trauma ya? Sebenarnya kenapa Hinata bisa trauma? Masa lalu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik perilakunya hari ini? Wajah pucat itu, jemari yang sedingin es... lalu tubuhnya yang gemetaran itu... sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa seperti itu? Naruto hanya bisa menatap wajah polos Hinata dengan lembut. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia juga tidak berani bertanya. Ia takut, jika ia bertanya soal itu... trauma wanita itu akan muncul lagi.

Kali ini Naruto menatap jemari tangannya. Ini semua salahnya karena memegang tangan Hinata seenaknya. Sebenarnya selama ini Naruto selalu saja berbuat seenaknya, berbicara seenaknya, bergerak seenaknya. Ia terlalu impulsif. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Hinata. Wanita itu begitu sopan dan hati-hati. Setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil Hinata pasti sudah dipikirkan dengan matang-matang. Teman SD Naruto itu begitu dewasa, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya...

Naruto, harus berubah. Paling tidak di dekat Hinata... ia tidak boleh impulsif lagi. Ia harus lebih hati-hati. Ia tidak boleh seenaknya lagi. Kali ini ia tidak boleh lagi menjadi orang yang membuat Hinata menggigil seperti itu. Hinata... sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa seperti itu? Siapa yang berani membuatnya menjadi trauma begitu?

XXX

"Karena kau cantik," Naruto tersenyum hangat dan memberikan satu buket bunga mawar kepada kamera yang ada di hadapannya.

Kamera itu menangkap adegan itu dengan sempurna. Setelah adegan itu selesai, kamera lain menangkap sisi kanan Naruto. Pandangan Naruto akhirnya berpindah dari kamera. Kali ini ia menatap seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum, kemudian gadis itu menerima buket mawar Naruto dengan elegan.

Iringan musik romantis terdengar dari _speaker_. Musik itu adalah _cue_ Naruto untuk meraih tangan gadis itu. Setelah ia meraih tangan itu, ia langsung mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Mawar ini harum sekali," Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum dengan cantik.

"Tidak seharum dirimu," Naruto sebenarnya merasa mual mengatakan hal gombal seperti ini, tapi mau diapakan lagi, ini memang pekerjaannya.

Setelah adegan itu selesai, iringan lagunya terdengar lebih kencang. Kali ini suara narator terdengar dari _speaker_ itu, "Parfum Roses, untuk wangi mawar yang abadi."

" _Cut!_ Bagus sekali! Kerja bagus, semuanya. _"_

Akhirnya, Naruto bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sudah empat puluh kali adegan itu diulang. Naruto sebenarnya pandai berakting. Ia juga sudah biasa membintangi adegan semacam ini... Biasanya ia bisa menyelesaikan _scene_ seperti ini dengan cepat, tapi hari ini berbeda, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sejak tadi Naruto terus mengingat Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal itu kepada Hinata. Aktor muda itu benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Hinata trauma sampai seperti itu. Entah masa lalu apa yang membuat wanita itu trauma. Cih! Naruto pasti akan menghajar penjahat yang memberikan trauma itu kepada Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto." Wanita berambut pirang tadi datang dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Akhirnya setelah seratus kali _take_ kita berhasil menyelesaikan iklan ini juga ya."

"Empat puluh kali, Ino," Naruto mengoreksi kata-kata wanita itu, "Bukan seratus kali."

"Ah ya, empat puluh kali ya." Yamanaka Ino terlihat tidak peduli.

Naruto tidak tahu harus merespon tanggapan itu dengan apa. Ino memang terkenal lumayan menyebalkan di kalangan para artis. Naruto tidak pernah bekerja dengan artis itu sebelumnya jadi ia tidak mempercayai kata-kata orang banyak... Ternyata Ino memang menyebalkan. Sepanjang empat puluh kali _take_ iklan ini, wanita berambut pirang itu selalu saja berteriak kepanasan atau memanggil krunya untuk membetulkan _make up_ nya.

"Kudengar kau berteman akrab dengan Sakura ya?" Ino mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang lurus dan indah sambil menatap Naruto dengan sombong, "Bagaimana kabar si dahi lebar itu?"

Dahi lebar? Naruto pernah mendengar gosip kalau Ino dan Sakura itu saingan besar sejak mereka debut sih. Ia tidak menyangka rumor ini ternyata benar. Ino terlihat begitu sombong, entah kenapa wanita itu menganggap dirinya cantik. Menurut Naruto, Sakura seratus kali jauh lebih cantik dari Ino.

"Uh... Sakura-chan baik-baik saja sih, ia sekarang sedang—"

"Ah!" Ino tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata Naruto, "Aku tahu! Ia gagal membintangi drama cinta lagi bukan? Wanita seperti dia memang cocoknya menjadi wanita kasar di film-film _action_. Wajahnya sangat mendukung."

Oh ya, Yamanaka Ino memang sering membintangi sinetron cinta dan drama komedi. Naruto dengar, setiap kali Ino yang menjadi pemeran utamanya, _rating_ drama itu pasti bagus. Apa karena itulah sifat Ino menjadi sombong seperti ini?

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh menjelek-jelekkan Sakura-chan seperti itu!" Naruto langsung terlihat tidak senang, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, Sakura-chan itu jauh lebih—"

"Naruto," Suara seorang pria yang sangat Naruto kenal tiba-tiba membuatnya terdiam. Suara itu... Suara Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ta-tampan sekali..." Ino terlihat seperti wanita yang baru saja melihat artis. Padahal, Sasuke bukan artis.

Yah, meskipun bukan artis... Sasuke memang kaya sih. Ayahnya adalah pemilik sekaligus pendiri dari Uchiha TV. Stasiun televisi terbesar di Jepang yang menayangkan sinetron dan acara hiburan lainnya. Sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia hiburan. Pria itu malah pergi dan bersekolah di Perancis. Naruto lupa sih ia sekolah apa... Mereka berteman baik saat SMA. Namun, saat Sasuke meneruskan sekolahnya di luar negeri, mereka sudah tidak banyak berbicara lagi. Entah apa pekerjaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Naruto, aku harus berbicara denganmu sekarang," Sasuke berjalan pergi dari studio kecil tanpa menghiraukan Ino.

Naruto berlari menuju ke café kecil di dekat studio itu. Di sana Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk sendirian menunggu Naruto. Pria itu terlihat sangat dingin dan serius. Ia tidak berubah, dari SMA sampai sekarang tetap saja sok keren.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, tetap saja sok misterius..." Naruto ikut duduk, "Rasanya menakutkan tahu. Seperti melihat vampir."

"Kau juga tidak berubah," Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tenang, "Tetap bodoh dan impulsif."

"Aku tidak impulsif! Sakura-chan, sahabatku sedang dijelek-jelekkan! Padahal Sakura-chan cantik sekali." Naruto tampak marah. "Eh! Si Ino itu malah mencaci-maki Sakura-chan seperti itu."

"Ino itu siapa? Sakura itu siapa?" Sasuke tampak bingung, tapi kemudian ia kembali berkata dengan dingin, " _On second thought_... Itu tidak penting. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau terlalu lama di Perancis sampai-sampai tidak kenal artis Jepang ya?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah sudahlah, bagaimana? Kau kerja apa sekarang?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai _chef_ di restoran bintang tiga, Pierre Gagnaire." Sasuke memanggil _waitress_ kemudian memesan kopi.

Naruto juga ikut memesan kopi kemudian ia kembali berbicara, "Wow! Keren sekali! Kau menjadi koki bidang apa? Kepala _chef_? _Sous-chef_? Kau pasti mirip Gordon Ramsay! Galak dan menakutkan! Whoo... Lihat aku! Aku Uchiha Sasuke! aku Jenius! Kalian semua sampah!"

"Pâtisserie."

"Apa?!"

"Kau bertanya aku koki bidang apa kan?" Sasuke terlihat tenang. "Pâtisserie."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto membatu. Sasuke menjadi koki di bidang makanan penutup?! Sasuke membuat kue?! Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Saat SMA dulu Sasuke selalu menolak cokelat yang diberikan gadis-gadis karena ia benci makanan manis. Kenapa pria gila ini malah menjadi koki di bidang makanan manis?!

"Bukankah kau benci makanan manis?! Kau kenapa Sasuke?! Apa kau sudah gila? Jangan-jangan kau kecanduan obat? Apa jangan-jangan kau demam permanen?!" Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Cukup soal aku..." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan dingin, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke jarang sekali meminta bantuan Naruto. Pria itu bahkan sampai melacak Naruto ada dimana. Yah wajar sih pria itu tahu. Sasuke kan putra dari pemilik Uchiha TV. Pria itu pasti tahu jadwal Naruto dari bawahannya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut _reality show_ baruku," Sasuke tampak serius. Ternyata walau sudah bekerja sebagai _chef_ , ia masih bertanggung jawab atas usaha keluarganya.

"Aku ikut!" Naruto tampak senang, ia suka _reality show_ , di acara seperti itu Naruto bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, "Kau mau buat program apa? _Running man_?! Program olahraga?!"

" _Masterchef Celebrity_ ," Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang, "Jadi hanya artis yang boleh ikut."

APA?! _Masterchef_? Itu kan program televisi ajang pencarian bakat memasak yang awalnya berasal dari Amerika. Tidak! Naruto tidak bisa memasak! Ia tidak bisa sama sekali! Jika Naruto muncul di acara itu, ia pasti akan gagal di babak pertama! Sasuke pasti sedang bercanda bukan?!

"Sebenarnya audisi sudah dimulai," Kopi Sasuke datang dan ia menghirup kopi itu sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi dengan Naruto, "Tapi kau tidak harus audisi. Kau langsung masuk babak pertama saja."

"Kau gila-ttebayo!" Naruto tampak panik, "Selama ini aku selalu masak makanan instan! Aku biasanya ditraktir oleh klien dan kadang dibawakan bento oleh fansku! Aku tidak pernah masak— Aku tidak bisa masak-ttebayo!"

"Kalau begitu belajar," Sasuke tampak kesal, "Aku butuh artis terkenal agar acara ini ditonton orang banyak. Lagipula standar memasak artis kan rendah semua. Kau pasti bisa bertahan."

"Kalau begitu jangan pilih aku! Cari artis lain!" Naruto tampak panik, "Oh, uh. Aku tahu! Aku akan menghubungi teman-temanku yang lain! Ah! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan sepertinya pintar masak! Lalu, uh... Chouji! Eh, Chouji mah suka makan bukannya pintar masak! Aduh siapa ya?"

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut," Sasuke menatap mata Naruto tajam-tajam, "Kau adalah artis paling populer di Jepang saat ini. Kalau kau ikut, 90% warga Jepang pasti akan menontonnya."

Wajah Sasuke tampak sangat serius. Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya seserius itu. _Well,_ mereka memang sahabat baik sih waktu SMA. Meskipun pria itu sudah tidak menghubungi Naruto lagi sejak kuliah, sahabat tetap saja sahabat. Pertemanan mereka tidak pernah hilang.

"Kalau kau memaksa apa boleh buat," Naruto menghela napasnya, "Tapi kalau aku dieliminasi di babak pertama jangan salahkan aku-ttebayo!"

"Hidangan babak pertama adalah _lemon meringue tart,_ " Sasuke menghabiskan kopinya, "Tuh sudah kuberikan bocoran, jadi latihan yang benar."

"Cih! Walau latihan pun pasti dieliminasi-ttebayo!" Naruto mengeluh.

"Terserah kau saja," Sasuke tampak seperti mau membunuh orang.

Sial. Kelihatannya Sasuke benar-benar serius memikirkan kompetisi ini. Sebenarnya anak gila itu kenapa sih? Rasanya tidak seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu. _Well,_ lagaknya dan caranya berbicara masih sama sih. Pria itu masih sok keren, dingin dan menyebalkan... Tapi memasak? Kue? _You've gotta be kidding me._ Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Hei, Sasuke," Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan serius, "Kenapa kue? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau suka makanan manis?"

"Aku benci makanan manis," Sasuke menatap cangkir kopinya dengan dingin.

"Hah? Lalu kenapa sekolah masak dan menjadi koki di bidang makanan penutup?" Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Kakak laki-lakiku... Ia selalu ingin menjadi seorang pâtisserie, tapi ia—" Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke? Kau tidak boleh begitu tahu! Kau harusnya mengejar mimpimu sendiri bukannya mimpi orang lain!" Naruto menceramahi sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan urusanmu," Sasuke tampak tidak senang, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Cih. Dasar manusia aneh. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Uchiha Sasuke sangat tertutup. Pria itu seperti dikelilingi oleh tembok pertahanan saja. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ya sudahlah, sekarang ia harus latihan membuat kue. Apa tadi... _lemon meringue tart?_ Wah, mungkin Hinata bisa mengajarinya!

Eh, tapi masa Naruto merepotkan Hinata lagi? Ah! Ini tidak lucu! Tadi ia baru saja membuat wanita itu trauma, sekarang masa ia meminta bantuan Hinata? _Well,_ tapi teman SDnya itu pasti sangat ahli dalam membuat hidangan ini. Bagaimana ya? Oh ya, lebih baik Naruto memberikan wanita itu hadiah! Wanita suka apa ya? Baju? Tas? sepatu? Ah, lebih baik tanya Sakura-chan. Sakura pasti tahu ukuran baju, tas dan sepatu Hinata!

XXX

Melelahkan! Ternyata belanja pakaian wanita itu melelahkan! Saat Naruto sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia menghela napasnya. Lima kru _film_ nya berdiri di belakang Naruto dan membantunya membawakan barang belanjaan. Kalau ada orang yang melihat Naruto sekarang, mereka pasti akan berpikir kalau Naruto itu pria mesos. Pria metroseksual. Pria yang senang memanjakan dirinya, terlalu peduli akan penampilan dan ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Barang bawaan Naruto juga tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tulisan Prada, Balenciaga, Chanel sampai Comme des Garçons menghiasi _paperbag_ yang dibawa krunya. Orang-orang pasti berpikir kalau Naruto itu mengikuti tren dan _fashion_ masa kini. Naruto itu mesos.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka memakai barang _branded_. Meskipun ia sudah menjadi artis, ia biasanya hanya belanja di _Cotton On_ atau _Uniqlo_. Biasanya barang-barang _branded_ yang ia pakai adalah sponsor dari klien. Hari ini pengecualian. Ia ingin meminta maaf sekaligus meminta bantuan dari Hinata. Naruto ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Ini semua untuk pembantu rumah tangga anda?" Salah satu kru Naruto tampak kebingungan.

"Teman SD!" Naruto mengoreksi krunya, "Ia teman SD yang baik hati!"

"Eh?! Pacar Uzumaki-san ternyata teman SDnya sendiri?! Romantis sekali!"

"Bukan pacar! Aku berhutang budi padanya jadi..." Naruto tiba-tiba sadar kalau empat krunya yang lain sudah mulai keberatan membawa barang bawaannya, "Sudah! Sudah! Ayo kita masuk-ttebayo!"

Saat pintu itu terbuka. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang membersihkan lantai. Wanita itu sedang berlutut dan membersihkan lantai Naruto dengan kain basah.

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke dekat wanita itu dan tersenyum hangat, "Aku membawakanmu hadiah!"

Naruto kemudian menunjuk semua barang belanjaanya. Lima orang krunya yang terlihat kelelahan langsung meletakkan barang belanjaan Naruto di atas lantai.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak kaget, kemudian memberi salam kepada kelima kru Naruto, "Terima kasih tapi... aku—"

"Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Naruto ikut berlutut dan menatap mata Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah," Hinata yang sedang berlutut langsung bersujud untuk berterima kasih, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak usah bersujud seperti itu-ttebayo! Oh ya! Aku membawakanmu _tas channel tv_ dan Giv— uh, Givenchy anti guna-guna!" Naruto tersenyum bodoh.

Kemudian salah satu kru Naruto yang tubuhnya paling pendek langsung tertawa, nama kru itu adalah Rock Lee, "Naruto-kun, tas Chanel, bukan _channel tv_. Terus tas itu namanya Givenchy Antigona, bukan anti guna-guna..."

"Ah iya itu!" Naruto tertawa malu, "Tapi masih ada tas yang belum datang. Bagus deh Hinata! Namanya tas Herpes!"

"Oh, tas Herpes ya? Kedengarannya..." Hinata terlihat bingung, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat sopan, "Unik... Kedengarannya unik."

Kru Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Bukan tas Herpes," Salah satu kru Naruto langsung membetulkan Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, tas Hermes, bukan tas Herpes."

"Ah ya! Tas Hermes! Tadi aku bilang Hermes-ttebayo!" Naruto langsung panik, "Yak! Sudah kalian semua boleh pulang! Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian! Sampai jumpa!"

"Uzumaki-san—"

"Yak! Pulang! Pulang semuanya!" Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti kepiting kepanasan.

Saat semua kru itu pamit dan akhirnya pergi pulang, Naruto langsung menghela napasnya. Bagus. Sekarang Hinata pasti akan berpikir kalau Naruto itu bodoh. Mesos dan bodoh. Bagus sekali. Kenapa dari semua kru yang Naruto punya harus lima orang itu yang datang? Ah sial! Kenapa juga sih Naruto bisa salah menghafal nama-nama tas tadi? Sial. Namanya susah sekali sih! Lebih susah dari nama mobil! _Damn it_. Dasar dunia mode. Kelihatannya semakin susah namanya semakin mahal harganya.

"Hinata lupakan soal tadi!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan bahan-bahan membuat kue dari salah satu tumpukan belanjaanya, "Ajarkan aku membuat _lemon meringue tart!_ "

"Naruto-kun ingin belajar masak?" Hinata terlihat bingung kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, " _Lemon meringue tart_ ya? Aku punya resep kue itu dari guru masakku dulu."

"Wow! Keren sekali!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat, "Kau punya guru masak juga Hinata?! Keren!"

"Iya, namanya Uchiha Mikoto."

Mikoto? Uchiha? Uchiha Mikoto? Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ah! Uchiha Mikoto adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke! Istri dari pemilik Uchiha TV! Kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar, waktu awal masuk SMA dulu, Mikoto bercerai dengan ayah Sasuke. Semenjak itu Sasuke tidak pernah membahas soal ibunya lagi. Wow... Wanita itu ternyata guru Hinata?!

"Wow! Kenapa ia bisa mengajarkanmu memasak Hinata?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Iya, sensei kebetulan sangat menyukai upacara minum teh, jadi ia dekat dengan orangtuaku," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti! Wow!" Naruto berdecak kagum, "Guru dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata! Pasti hebat sekali!"

"Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan beliau," Hinata bangkit berdiri dan merapikan kain basah dan peralatan pembersih lainnya, "Kudengar ia sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri. Sensei sangat gemar pergi dari satu negara ke negara lainnya untuk belajar memasak."

"Walau sudah tua ia tetap rajin belajar ya!" Naruto terlihat kagum.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun," Senyuman Hinata terlihat begitu dewasa dan bijak, "Umur tidaklah penting, setiap orang di dunia ini tidak boleh berhenti belajar. Jika seseorang berhenti belajar, maka dirinya tidak akan berkembang. Karena itulah aku akan selalu belajar agar aku bisa membuat kue yang lebih baik lagi."

Senyuman itu. Naruto tidak bisa membeli senyuman itu. Hinata tidak terlihat sebahagia ini ketika ia melihat tas-tas merek ternama yang Naruto beli. Ia juga tidak terlihat sebahagia ini ketika Naruto memujinya. Hinata justru tersenyum dengan lembut dan tulus seperti itu ketika membicarakan soal kerja keras dan mimpi. Hinata dari SD hingga sekarang selalu saja terlihat bijaksana ketika membicarakan soal kerja keras. Hal semacam ini sulit sekali Naruto temukan di dunia ini. Ternyata memang ada orang yang begitu dewasa seperti Hinata.

"Aku masih harus banyak belajar darimu-ttebayo," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Soal kue? Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Naruto-kun punya semangat untuk belajar, kau pasti bisa membuat kue yang enak," Hinata tersenyum dan membungkuk lagi dengan sopan.

Bukan hanya soal kue. Naruto benar-benar masih harus banyak belajar dari Hinata. Cara berbicara gadis itu, cara berpikir gadis itu, postur gadis itu, kerja keras gadis itu, empati gadis itu... semuanya. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara saja, ia sudah belajar banyak dari Hinata.

"Aku permisi dulu," Wanita itu kembali berbicara, "Aku akan segera kembali dengan buku resepku, kemudian kita bisa mulai belajar membuat kue."

"Siap sensei!" Naruto langsung memberikan _salute_ dan bergaya seperti prajurit yang sedang memberi hormat kepada kolonelnya.

Melihat Naruto, Hinata langsung menahan tawanya. Luar biasa, bahkan cara menahan tawa Hinata juga sangat sopan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Naruto sebenarnya baru melihat pembantu rumah tangganya tertawa atau melihat bangsawan inggris sedang minum teh sore? Hyuuga Hinata. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa sih?

XXX

Lima kru Naruto terlihat sedang bersantai di sebuah restoran Italia terkenal di Tokyo. Mereka tampak sangat akrab. Tidak jarang salah satu kru tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian kru lainnya menepuk-nepuk meja karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Anehnya, ada satu kru yang tampak begitu serius mengetik di laptopnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Lee-san?" Salah satu kru Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika ia melihat kru yang bernama Rock Lee itu mengetik dengan serius di laptopnya.

"Kau tidak merasa Naruto-kun itu terlihat sedang jatuh cinta?" Lee terus mengetik di laptopnya dengan serius.

"Sedikit sih," Kru itu terlihat agak ragu tapi kemudian ia kembali berbicara, "Eh! Kalau dipikir-pikir jangan-jangan Uzumaki-san sebenarnya berpacaran dengan pembantu rumah tangganya sendiri?!"

"Itu yang kupikirkan," Lee menerawang jauh, kemudian ia menarik kesimpulan sendiri, "Ini cinta terlarang. Cinta antara majikan dan pembantunya!"

"Eh?!" Kru itu terlihat kaget, kemudian ia setengah berteriak, "Jangan-jangan Uzumaki-san yang memaksa pembantunya untuk XXX kemudian ia XXX kemudian ia XXX! Karena itulah ia membeli banyak sekali barang-barang _branded_ untuk wanita itu!"

"Ini adalah skandal!" Lee setengah berteriak, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri karena terlalu bersemangat "Naruto-kun menyimpan wanita di apartemennya!"

"Sssh!" Salah satu krunya langsung panik, "Jangan keras-keras nanti ada yang mendengar! Ini tempat umum!"

Mereka sudah terlambat. Pengunjung restoran itu tampak kaget melihat Rock Lee bangkit berdiri sambil setengah berteriak seperti itu. Kelihatannya Naruto yang biasanya bebas dari skandal akan menerima berita aneh besok pagi.

XXX

Hi hi! Semoga chapter ini mengesankan untuk kalian semua! I really enjoy writing this chapter! Oh ya I have a website namanya: melissagabrieledotcom (ganti dot dengan titik) disana kalian bisa melihat chapter 1 dan 2 beserta gambar-gambar nya! I hope you guys will check it out! It's fun to see the pictures! :)

www . melissagabriele dot com/ p / fanfiction _ 93 dot html

(ganti dot dengan titik lalu hilangkan spasi!)

Happy reading!

Let me know what you think of this chapter!

XXX

Balasan review anon:

Eika : Of course Sasuke menjadi kaya di sini! Dia anak dari pemilik stasiun TV loh ,

hqhqhq: Awww thank youu yah! The 2nd chapter is here! I hope it's nice!

hime-chan : Makasih sayang, ini lanjutannya! 3

uzumakiblue: Aaaa! aduh jadi malu dipanggil senpai! Makasih lohhh~

Rika: Aku juga sukaaa banget bikin Naruto jadi artis. High class gmna gtu ya!

yudi: Thank you so much yudi! Ini lanjutannya~

Yuzuhara Yamami: Salam kenal sayang. Hahaha Aduh fanfic sebelah yang agak mesum itu ya? Just Kidding! Saya penulis yang polos kok!

Naruhinalalala : I know! Naruto si aktor mesum kekinian is a thing now! hahaha I like writing that!

Obitorin : Salam kenal juga~

Yuka: It's here! I hope you enjoy it!

NamikazeARES: Hi there, semoga sudah cukup dikembangkan!

Chrizzle : Iya naruto baik yaa~ He's a gentleman!

Uchiha della: Boleh, kalau ada inspirasi yah!

narutoshipper: I want it too! and it's here!

XXX

END OF balasan review!

Sekali lagi check it out guys!

www . melissagabriele dot com/ p / fanfiction _ 93 dot html

(ganti dot dengan titik lalu hilangkan spasi!)


	3. Skandal

**My First Love is My Housekeeper!**

 **Chapter 3**

Skandal

Pagi itu dapur Naruto terlihat berantakan. Satu-satunya yang membuat dapur itu tetap terlihat indah adalah _view_ laut yang terlihat dengan jelas dari jendela besar apartemennya. Jendela kaca itu dibuat dari lantai ke langit-langit, membuat ruangan itu terlihat besar. Kapal-kapal pribadi yang berderet di pelabuhan, Tokyo Bridge yang megah dan matahari yang baru saja naik ke langit… membuat _view_ laut itu terlihat lebih mempesona.

Sayangnya Uzumaki Naruto tidak peduli akan pemandangan itu. Ia sedang serius memandang peralatan dapur di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Pandangan matanya pindah dari satu peralatan ke peralatan lainnya. Spatula, _whisk_ , umm... itu apa ya? Ah, ember. Eh, sepertinya bukan ember. Ah, sudahlah menurut Naruto bentuknya seperti ember, jadi itu ember.

Naruto kemudian mengencangkan tali apron putihnya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Hinata dengan serius. Dengan cekatan, Hinata mengaduk adonan di ember itu dengan _whisk_. Adonannya berubah menjadi lebih putih dan lebih padat. Tangan wanita itu terlihat kecil tapi kuat. Kecepatan mengaduk Hinata mungkin satu _level_ dengan kecepatan Naruto saat ia beradu pedang dengan Jackie Chan.

"Ini adalah _meringue_. Jika Naruto-kun sudah bisa membuat ini, kau juga bisa mempraktekan _skill_ ini untuk membuat macarons karena bahan dasar macarons itu terbuat dari adonan ini." Hinata tersenyum sambil terus mengaduk adonannya.

Merang? Me… Me… _Meringue_? Macarons? Kenapa kosa kata membuat kue itu susah sekali ya? Apa Hinata benar-benar cuma lulus SMA? Naruto yang lulus kuliah saja tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan Hinata. Rasanya Naruto seperti sedang masuk ke dunia lain.

"Berhenti mengaduk jika adonannya sudah mencapai _soft peak_." Hinata melanjutkan, "Lalu, pindahkan _meringue_ ke atas lemon tart yang tadi sudah kita masukan ke dalam oven."

Hinata kemudian mengambil kue yang tadi ia panggang di dalam oven. Kue lemon tartnya terlihat sudah matang. Warna kuning kuenya terlihat sempurna dan asap-asap panas muncul dari kue itu. Setelah ia diamkan sebentar, Hinata kemudian memindahkan _meringue_ putih tadi ke atas kuenya dengan perlahan. Krim itu tampak seperti awan yang dioleskan ke atas kue yang berwarna kuning. Entah bagaimana rasa kue itu. Naruto tidak pernah mencicipi lemon _meringue_ tart sebelumnya.

"Sekarang kita bakar krimnya dengan _torch_." Hinata kemudian mengambil alat yang terlihat seperti pistol.

"Dibakar?" Naruto terlihat bingung, "Maksudmu seperti teppanyaki? Atau sate bakar?"

Hinata kemudian tertawa dengan manis. Kelihatannya wanita itu belum pernah mendengar reaksi semacam Naruto sebelumnya. Aduh, Naruto merasa agak malu. Rasanya di depan Hinata ia terlihat seperti orang dari desa ninja atau semacamnya.

"Bukan seperti teppanyaki, tapi seperti..." Hinata kemudian menekan tombol kecil di _torch_ itu, api berwarna biru tiba-tiba keluar dengan cepat.

"Seperti ini." Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut. Api biru tadi membakar krim _meringue_ Hinata.

Kali ini krim itu berubah dari berwarna putih salju menjadi agak kecoklatan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kue itu terlihat lebih lezat dari yang sebelumnya. Krim yang berwarna kecoklatan itu terlihat senada dengan warna kuning kuenya. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat melahap semuanya. Gawat, jika Hinata sering-sering membuat kue untuk Naruto, ia bisa menderita diabetes.

"Sekarang coba dipraktekan." Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

Kelihatannya Hinata menunggu Naruto membuat adonan _meringue_ nya. Kue Naruto masih ada di dalam oven. Dalam beberapa menit, kue itu akan segera matang. Itu artinya ia harus membuat _meringue_ ini dengan cepat. _Damn it_! Bagaimana kalau ia gagal? Apalagi di Masterchef nanti... seluruh dunia bisa mentertawakan dirinya! Uchiha Sasuke bisa mentertawakan dirinya! Tunggu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa ya. Orang itu kan dingin sekali... pasti kalau tertawa seram sekali. Mungkin akan mirip dengan hantu di adegan film horror! Hii...

Artis _film action_ itu kemudian dengan cepat langsung meraih bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. _Meringue_ Hinata sangat sederhana. Bahannya hanya putih telur dan gula. Naruto dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan Hinata tadi, ia mengambil _whisk_ dan mengocok putih telur itu sampai berbusa. Putih telur itu kemudian berubah menjadi krim yang padat dan berwarna putih. Saat sudah berubah warna, krim itu menjadi lebih berat untuk diaduk. Wow, ternyata Hinata itu kuat juga ya!

"Hinata! Ternyata tanganmu kuat sekali ya mengaduk ini!" Naruto langsung memuji Hinata. "Kau seperti Thor! Hulk! Spiderman! Oh! Atau Superman— eh maksudku Superwoman!"

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum dengan malu kemudian ia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Lucu sekali!

"Aku harus bisa pintar sepertimu!" Naruto mengaduk adonan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kalau kueku tidak enak, Sasuke bisa membunuhku-ttebayo!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyenggol tepung yang ada di sebelahnya. Tepung itu langsung jatuh ke lantai. Wajah wanita itu tampak kaget. Kelihatannya wanita itu mengenal Sasuke. Jika dilihat dari reaksi Hinata, kelihatannya hubungannya dengan Sasuke bukanlah hubungan yang baik.

"Maafkan aku!" Hinata langsung mengambil sapu dan membersihkan tepung yang sudah berserakkan di lantai itu.

"Santai saja Hinata!" Naruto terus mengaduk adonannya.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata kemudian terdiam sejenak, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan hal yang berat, "Apakah Sasuke yang kau maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Um... Iya. Dia sahabatku saat SMA. Dia dingin, menyebalkan, tapi orangnya sebenarnya baik sekali-ttebayo!" Naruto mengagguk-angguk, "Kau kenal Sasuke juga?"

Hinata kemudian terdiam. Ia tampak serius berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu. Jangan-jangan Hinata dan Sasuke sempat berpacaran! Tidak! Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita seperti Hinata. Teman SD Naruto itu kan sangat baik hati, sopan dan lembut! Tidak! Jika bersama Sasuke, yang ada Hinata pasti akan dianiyaya oleh makhluk jahanam yang bermarga Uchiha itu! Tidak! Naruto tidak terima jika mereka pernah pacaran!

"A-aku, pergi ke toilet sebentar dulu!" Hinata tampaknya ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini. "A-aku permisi sebentar."

Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya dengan kaget. Reaksi macam apa itu? Jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar pernah berpacaran! Apa-apaan ini! Naruto tidak terima! Tidak!

"Hahaha jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak..." Naruto berusaha tersenyum sambil mengaduk adonannya dengan kencang—

Naruto tampak tidak senang. Ia masih mengaduk— membanting adonan itu sampai adonan itu menjadi keras sekali. _Meringue_ itu menjadi kaku dan sulit untuk di aduk lagi.

"Ah... Tidak mungkin-ttebayo! Hinata tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Sasuke..."

KRINNGG!

Tiba-tiba _alarm_ kebakaran apartemen Naruto langsung berbunyi dengan keras. Asap hitam keluar dari oven dapurnya. Kue Naruto yang seharusnya berwarna kuning berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan gosong. Gawat! Ia kelihatannya terlalu lama meninggalkan kue itu.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata langsung berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju ke dapur, "Apa yang terjadi?!"

Kemudian air langsung turun dari langit-langit apartemennya dan membuat Naruto dan Hinata menjadi basah kuyup. Kue yang sudah Hinata buat dengan sempurna juga dibasahi oleh air. Kelihatannya asap dari oven itu sudah terlalu banyak sampai-sampai alat pemadam kebakaran Naruto langsung bereaksi dengan cepat.

Naruto dengan cepat langsung membuka ovennya dan membuka semua jendelanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia pasti benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Aaa! Naruto benar-benar bodoh!

"Maaf Hinata!" Naruto berlari kembali ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Hinata mengangguk dengan lembut, tapi Naruto kemudian langsung tersadar akan hal lain. Air tadi membuat baju putih Hinata tembus pandang. Wanita itu sudah tidak memakai apron lagi... Naruto dapat melihat baju dalam Hinata yang berwarna putih. Baju dalam itu memiliki aksen _lace_ dan pita yang elegan. Ternyata baju dalam Hinata juga elegan seperti orangnya!

"Maaf." Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman. "Saya permisi."

Wanita itu tampaknya tersadar kalau sejak tadi Naruto melihat baju dalamnya. Wajah Hinata berubah merah merona. Ia dengan panik langsung menutupi dadanya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya, kemudian berlari kabur ke luar. Dalam sekejap Hinata sudah meninggalkan Naruto di ruangan itu sendirian.

Bagus Naruto. Bagus.

Kau memang artis mesum kekinian.

XXX

"Selamat pagi! Saya Anko Mitarashi _and you're watching_ Japan Gossips! Uzumaki Naruto, aktor nomor satu Jepang kelihatannya menyembunyikan wanita di apartemen besarnya! _Penthouse_ tepi pantai yang berharga 15.9 milyar _dollar_ itu memang kelihatannya terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang saja! Banyak fans yang melaporkan kalau mereka melihat Naruto bersama krunya membawa barang-barang belanjaan mahal seperti Chanel dan Hermes! Naruto tidak mungkin membeli itu untuk dirinya sendiri bukan? Wow! Gadis macam apakah yang berhasil merebut hati Naruto? Apakah fans akan senang mendengar pria idola mereka direbut oleh wanita ini?! Saya Anko dan sampai bertemu besok hanya di Japan Gossips!"

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan kaget melihat berita di telivisi. Artis muda itu duduk dengan kaku ketika didandani oleh kru _make up_ nya. Ia sekarang sedang ada di apartemennya. Kru _make up_ Sakura datang untuk mendandaninya sebelum artis itu beraktivitas.

Setiap pagi, Sakura sudah biasa didandani oleh dua orang kru _make up_ sambil menonton televisi di ruang tamunya. Kegiatan ini selalu membuatnya merasa lebih relaks. Ruang tamunya yang penuh dengan unsur kayu dan warna pastel memberikan kesan yang _homey_. Ia seharusnya merasa relaks. Sangat relaks. Apalagi hari ini ia mendapat baju hitam gratis dari Dior. Sialnya hari ini Sakura merasa tidak senang. Ia tidak percaya Naruto malah membuat Hinata menjadi topik panas di berita nasional! Ia tahu Naruto itu bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh ini juga! _Damn_! Bagaimana kalau identitas Hinata terkuak? Apa kata Keluarga Hyuuga nantinya?!

"Haruno-san, ada telepon," Salah satu kru Sakura memberikan ponsel Sakura kepadanya.

"Sakura!" Suara ibunya membuat Sakura ingin pura-pura mati. "Kau masih saja main film terus?! Kau sudah capek belum membuat ibu malu?!"

Lagi-lagi. Ibunya yang menentang karir Sakura bermain film. Sakura itu sudah menjadi artis terkenal loh! Artis terkenal! Seharusnya ibunya menerimanya! Cih. Sayangnya Sakura adalah anak satu-satunya dari Perusahaan Besar Haruno. Perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang supermarket chain. Ia memiliki banyak cabang supermarket besar dan mall-mall di beberapa negara Asia. Ibunya selalu saja memintanya untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menutup telponnya dan bangkit berdiri.

Kru Sakura dengan cekatan langsung merapikan alat-alat _make up_ tadi. Mereka langsung mengikuti artis muda itu. Dengan cepat, Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dan menekan tombol _lift_ nya. Sebentar-sebentar ia menggigit bibirnya. Gerak-geriknya tampak seperti orang yang tidak sabar untuk segera turun ke lobi.

"Apakah menurut kalian Naruto benar-benar mempunyai wanita simpanan?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya kepada dua orang krunya.

"Tentu saja! Sakura-san sudah lihat berita kan tadi?" Salah satu krunya yang berambut pirang tampak yakin.

"Tapi wanita itu menyebalkan sekali ya," Krunya melanjutkan, "Ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan tas bermerek. Dasar wanita materialistis!"

Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu langsung menekan tombol lift itu sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menekan tombol itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin mendengar gosip buruk tentang Hinata lagi. Sudah cukup!

"Kalian tunggu lift ini saja, aku akan menggunakan tangga darurat." Sakura menghela napasnya.

Sakura dengan cepat langsung membuka pintu tangga darurat. Ia tinggal di lantai tiga jadi jarak untuk sampai ke lobi tidak begitu jauh. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke lobi... lebih tepatnya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat syutingnya dan berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto. Pria bodoh itu harus diberi teguran! Berani sekali ia menggoda teman SMA Sakura! Hinata yang polos itu digoda oleh pria bodoh seperti Naruto?! Sakura pikir Naruto bisa dia percaya! Ternyata ia salah besar!

"Kyaa!"

Karena terlalu cepat berjalan dengan hak tinggi, Sakura terpeleset jatuh. Anehnya wanita itu tidak merasa sakit. Ia sepertinya jatuh di atas tubuh seseorang pria. Tubuh orang itu agak keras. Seperti otot. Ya, rasanya seperti otot.

"Kapan kau akan bangun?" Pria itu terdengar sinis, "Kau berat sekali."

Luar biasa. Sakura belum mengenal orang ini, tapi sudah dimaki-maki.

"Maafkan aku." Artis muda itu akhirnya bangun dan berdiri dengan tegak, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn," Orang itu mengangguk dan berjalan turun mendahului Sakura.

Dilihat dari pundaknya yang bidang, kelihatannya orang itu tampan. Suaranya juga dewasa dan postur tubuhnya tegak. Jika ia tinggal di apartemen ini, berarti pria ini pasti pria yang kaya. Apartemen Sakura adalah salah satu apartemen termewah di Tokyo. Orang-orang yang tinggal di sini biasanya pengusaha sukses atau artis terkenal.

Ah, sudahlah. Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Ia harus cepat pergi ke tempat syutingnya dan menegur Naruto.

Artis cantik itu dengan cepat langsung mendahului pria tadi. Entah kenapa pria itu tidak mau kalah dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Mereka berdua jadi beradu jalan seperti di film-film _action_ Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan... pria ini _stalker_? Gawat. Sakura benar-benar tidak suka _stalker_. Satu minggu yang lalu ia masuk berita karena Sakura tanpa sengaja memukul _stalker_ dan mengirim pria itu ke rumah sakit.

Karena ia paranoid, Sakura langsung berlari menuju ke pintu ke luar. Pria itu langsung menarik tangannya. Spontan Sakura yang panik langsung memukul pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Loh?

Biasanya pria yang ia pukul akan berteriak kesakitan. Pria ini tidak. Eh. Ternyata wajah pria itu tampan sekali. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Ia terlihat begitu dingin tapi menarik. Entah kenapa Sakura ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal dari orang ini. Sebagai seorang artis, Sakura sering melihat pria berwajah tampan. Anehnya, orang ini berbeda. Ia tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga memiliki karismanya sendiri.

"Kau belum meberitahu namamu," Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu namaku?" Sakura tampak kaget.

Semua orang di Jepang tahu nama Sakura. Ia selalu muncul di acara televisi dan iklan-iklan. Tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan pria tampan ini tidak punya televisi? Tidak. Tidak. Ia pasti bohong. Ia hanya _stalker_ yang ingin mencari alasan untuk berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu artis yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" Sakura menunjuk wajah cantiknya sambil terlihat bingung, "Dulu kau tinggal di goa ya? Atau kau itu _stalker_ yang pura-pura bodoh?"

"Sasuke," Pria itu akhirnya menyebutkan namanya, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan dulu aku tinggal di Perancis, bukan goa."

Dengan itu Sakura langsung berlari kabur. Uchiha?! Uchiha Sasuke?! Kalau tidak salah, nama itu adalah nama dari putra pemilik Uchiha TV. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa Sakura bisa menyebut orang itu dengan panggilan ' _stalker_ '. Bagus. Hilang semua masa depan karirnya di saluran televisi terkenal itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk! Pertama ada skandal si bodoh Naruto, lalu ibunya. Sekarang ada Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja ia pukul dan ia sebut _stalker_ yang tinggal di goa!

"Shanaroo!"

XXX

Lokasi syuting Naruto hari ini ada di National Art Center, Tokyo. Tempat ini adalah museum besar yang luasnya 30.000 m². Gedung ini terbuat dari kaca-kaca besar yang megah. Bentuknya yang melengkung memberikan kesan kontemporer. Bangunan yang kompleks ini memiliki permukaan paraboloid. Jendela-jendela kacanya dilindungi oleh tirai logam horizontal yang memberikan kesan futuristik. Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk adegan _action_ Naruto hari ini.

Sejujurnya Naruto sangat bersemangat syuting di tempat ini. Apalagi ia akan banyak menggunakan pedang dan jurus-jurus Aikido yang pernah ia latih saat kuliah dulu. Namun semangat itu hilang saat ia sampai ke tempat syutingnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. Orang-orang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat mencurigakan. Biasanya kru-krunya selalu menyambut artis film _action_ ini dengan senyuman. Hari ini tidak. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan analitis.

"Naruto!" Teriakan Haruno Sakura langsung bergema di telinga Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menatap teman kerjanya yang cantik itu.

"Kau—" Sakura yang tadinya berteriak langsung mengecilkan suaranya, "Ssh... Kemari, kita perlu bicara. Berdua saja..."

Naruto kemudian berjalan bersama Sakura ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Di sana mereka akhirnya duduk. Sakura tampak sangat _stress_ , wanita itu kelihatannya akan segera memarahi Naruto. Entahlah, artis tampan itu punya firasat kalau wanita berambut _pink_ itu akan segera memarahinya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah gila ya?!" Sakura langsung memukul perut pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sial! Sakit sekali! Sakura memang pandai bela diri. Wanita itu memiliki gelar sabuk hitam. Ternyata gelar itu tidak bohong. Pukulan Sakura rasanya benar-benar sakit. _Damn_. Rasanya tulang Naruto retak sedikit. _Okay_ , mungkin itu hiperbola, tapi _damn_! Sakura itu brutal sekali!

"Apa-apaan Sakura-chan?!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa-ttebayo!"

"Kau tidak menonton berita di televisi?!" Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Kau itu bodoh ya?! Kau tidak melihat sosial media?! Kau ada di _trending topic_!"

"Memangnya harus ya?" Naruto menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak begitu aktif di sosial media-ttebayo..."

"Lihat ini!" Sakura langsung membuka telepon genggamnya dan memperlihatkan gambar Naruto yang sedang membawa tas-tas mahal.

"Wow, aku tampan juga di gambar itu-ttebayo!" Naruto tampak kagum, "Ternyata aku tidak perlu _photoshop_."

"Kebodohanmu itu sudah tingkat akut ya?" Sakura kemudian menunjuk tulisan di atas gambar itu, "Baca ini!"

' **Apakah Uzumaki Naruto menyimpan wanita di apartemennya?!'**

"Hinata bukan wanita simpanan!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan menunjuk telepon genggam itu dengan kesal, "Hinata itu... Hinata itu... Teman SDku yang baik hati!"

"Hah?" Sakura kemudian menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kalian saling kenal? Tunggu... Kau teman SD Hinata?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk, "Dia baik sekali, waktu SD dulu ya, Hinata itu—"

"Jadi kau tahu kalau dia bukan bermarga Masakazu?!" Sakura tampak panik.

"Iya," Naruto menjawabnya dengan pede, "Dia itu Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"Sssh!" Sakura langsung memukul Naruto lagi, "Jangan sebut-sebut nama Hyuuga di tempat ini!"

"Apa sih Sakura-chan?!" Naruto langsung merintih kesakitan lagi, "Sakit sekali tahu!"

"Dengar ya Naruto! Kau harus segera menghentikkan rumor ini! Diskusikan ini dengan pihak manajemenmu!" Sakura langsung menatap Naruto dengan serius, "Jangan sampai identitas Hinata terkuak!"

"Sakura-chan kau galak sekali..." Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Ini situasi yang penting Naruto!" Sakura memukul pria itu lagi, "Hinata ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya dari keluarganya. Kau ingin wajahnya muncul di televisi nasional? Jika itu terjadi, Hinata harus kembali ke rumah keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa mengejar mimpinya lagi..."

Naruto kemudian terlihat khawatir. Sakura benar. Hinata ingin mengejar mimpinya. Jika Naruto melibatkan Hinata ke dalam skandal ini, wanita itu harus kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Wanita itu tidak bisa mengejar mimpinya. Naruto ingin membantu Hinata membuka toko kuenya sendiri. Jika mimpi gadis itu terwujud, Hinata bisa kembali ke Kyoto dan kembali ke sisi orangtuanya dengan hati yang bahagia.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan." Naruto mengangguk. "Kita harus melindungi Hinata."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu!" Sakura tersenyum lega, "Akhirnya otakmu itu bisa berjalan dengan normal juga!"

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan." Naruto tampak lemas, "Kau teman Hinata waktu SMA bukan?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Dulu Hinata pernah punya pacar tidak?" Naruto langsung menatapnya dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Artis cantik itu terus terdiam. Naruto jadi makin penasaran. Sial. Sial. Sial. Semoga bukan Sasuke. Semoga bukan Sasuke. Naruto tidak terima jika wanita secantik dan selembut Hinata pernah berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu. Tidak, tidak boleh. Bidadari tidak cocok jika berpacaran dengan robot.

"Hinata ya..." Sakura menerawang jauh, "Hm... Hinata..."

Naruto makin penasaran, ia kemudian berdiri dan berteriak dengan kesal, "Sakura-chan! Jangan lama-lama menjawabnya-ttebayo!"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu Naruto." Sakura menghela napasnya, "Semenjak ayah Hinata dipenjara... Hinata jadi lebih tertutup kepada semua orang.."

"Dipenjara?!" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Skandal korupsi ayah Hinata?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bingung, "Ayah Hinata kan terkena 7 tahun penjara. Ia mundur dari jabatan dan setelah itu mengembalikan hasil kejahatannya."

"Apa?!"

"Polisi menyita kekayaan Keluarga Hyuuga, sekarang hanya Ibu Hinata saja yang membiayai kehidupan mereka." Sakura mengangguk, "Untunglah ibunya memiliki usaha upacara minum teh di Kyoto."

Ternyata ada banyak hal yang tidak Naruto ketahui tentang Hinata. Masa lalu wanita itu sangat pahit...

XXX

Syuting film Naruto akhirnya berakhir dengan sukses. Malam itu Naruto langsung pulang dan duduk di ruang bacanya yang hangat dan nyaman. Jendela-jendela kaca besarnya memperlihatkan langit malam yang indah. Lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar tampak seperti _box_ perhiasan yang mewah. Perapian kayu Naruto menyala dan menghangatkan ruang baca itu. Sebenarnya tempat ini sangat nyaman, tapi Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman.

Naruto terlihat tidak sabar. Ia mondar-mandir di ruang baca itu dengan panik. Lemari-lemari buku yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tidak disentuhnya. Ia tidak datang ke ruang baca itu untuk membaca buku. Ia datang ke sana untuk melepas _stress_. Saat ia pulang, Hinata tidak ada di rumah.

Karena panik, Naruto hampir menelpon polisi. Namun untunglah saat ia menelpon Hinata, wanita itu menjawab teleponnya. Katanya ia sedang turun sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli sayur dan susu. Namun Naruto tetap saja merasa tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau Hinata diculik?! Bagaimana kalau Keluarga Hyuuga menemukannya?! Bagaimana kalau fans Naruto melukai Hinata?!

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat sosial media di ponselnya. Berita soal Hinata sudah ia periksa sejak tadi siang. Entah kenapa bukannya berita itu mereda, beritanya malah makin parah!

' _ **Dasar wanita matre!'**_

Naruto membaca salah satu _comment_ di sosial media. Sebenarnya ia jarang membuka sosial media. Gosip-gosip aneh dan tidak benar terlalu cepat datang dan pergi. Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk melihatnya. Namun hari ini berbeda. Hari ini Hinata yang menjadi topik ejekan mereka. Entah kenapa para fans wanita Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata. Kritik-kritik pedas dan makian selalu saja muncul setiap detik.

"Hinata bukan wanita matre-ttebayo!" Naruto mengoreksi pesan itu dengan kesal.

Ia kemudian membuka platform sosial media lain. Komentar lain muncul dan Naruto benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

' _ **Ih, cewe barunya Naruto-kun norak banget! Banyak gayanya. Minta tas branded terus.'**_

Apaan sih? Itu bukan Hinata yang memintanya! Itu semua hadiah minta maaf dari Naruto! Kenapa sih fans-fans ini suka berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak? Oh ya, Naruto hampir lupa... ini sosial media. Isinya penuh dengan kebohongan dan gosip yang banyak bumbunya.

' _ **Gak capek apa, hidupmu terlalu di paksa... Uda lah stop aja.. Daripada jd pelacur, jd gembel lbh pantes...'**_

"Hinata bukan pelacur-ttebayo! Tangannya saja tidak bisa kupegang apalagi yang lain!"

Naruto kemudian membanting ponselnya dengan kesal.

Ponsel itu jatuh ke atas pundak anjing pug Kakashi. _Okay, that was harsh_. Anjing pug yang bernama Pakkun itu tampak kesal. Wajahnya yang penuh kerutan membuat Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Tampaknya anjing itu marah padanya.

"Iya, iya Pakkun," Naruto mengajak anjing itu berbicara, "Maafkan aku."

Pakkun tampak tidak senang. Anjing itu membelakangi Naruto.

"Sudah jangan ngambek," Naruto berjalan mendekati Pakkun dan menggendong anjing pug itu.

Anjing itu masih marah padanya. Pakkun meronta-ronta terus. Ia tampaknya tidak suka digendong oleh Naruto. Bagus. Anjing saja tidak suka pada Naruto, apalagi wanita yang berkelas seperti Hinata?

"Ah, rupanya kau disini Naruto-kun," Hinata membuka pintu ruang bacanya.

Wanita itu tampak elegan dengan gaun sopan yang potongannya jatuh di bawah lutut. Apanya yang pelacur? Hinata adalah wanita yang baik hati dan berkelas. Fans-fans Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa soal wanita bermarga Hyuuga ini. Kalau mereka kenal Hinata, mereka pasti akan menyesal.

"A-Ada apa dengan Pakkun?" Hinata tampak bingung.

"Iya, dia ngambek karena aku membanting ponselku ke tubuhnya." Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak kaget, "I-itu pengiyayaan binatang. Na-naruto-kun melanggar hukum No. 105 IEXAS. Pengadilan bisa menjatuhkan denda 1 juta yen..."

"Tidak sengaja kok." Naruto kemudian meletakkan Pakkun ke atas lantai kayu apartemennya, "Lagipula ia tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau tahu banyak juga ya soal hukum dan pengadilan."

"Ah... Itu..." Hinata tampak agak sendu, "Dulu ada beberapa kasus yang terjadi kepada orang yang kukenal. Jadi aku masih mengingat beberapa hukum saja."

Kasus? Jangan-jangan ayahnya? Naruto jadi ingat Sakura mengatakan bahwa Ayah Hinata korupsi dan dihukum 7 tahun penjara. Jangan-jangan karena inilah Hinata jadi tahu banyak tentang hukum? Sebenarnya ada apa lagi yang terjadi di kehidupan Hinata? Kenapa wanita itu bisa begitu trauma? Begitu tahu akan hukum... begitu... rahasia? Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto tidak tahu banyak soal Hinata sama sekali.

Wanita itu selalu saja begitu tertutup. Begitu... misterius. Naruto tidak bisa menerka apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu.

"Hinata..." Naruto berjalan mendekati wanita itu, wajah mereka sangat dekat, "Soal berita di televisi—"

"Eh?" Wanita itu tampak kaget, "Berita apa?"

Baguslah... Ternyata Hinata tidak tahu soal berita menyeramkan itu. Lebih baik Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa! Naruto sekarang harus mencari topik agar ia bisa menghindari percakapan ini... Ah, pikirkan sesuatu Naruto!

"Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi karena aku artis, kau tahu banyak hal tentang aku dari majalah..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Oh ya! Ayo duduk-duduk... Kita belum ngobrol-ngobrol soal kehidupanmu semenjak lulus SD."

Wanita itu kemudian duduk di kursi ruang baca Naruto. Hinata duduk dengan sangat sopan. Tubuhnya tegak dan posturnya sempurna. Kelihatannya daripada siap ngobrol, Hinata lebih siap diwawancara oleh polisi.

"Jadi ceritakan lebih banyak soal dirimu," Naruto ikut duduk di sebelah wanita itu.

"Um..." Hinata menunduk ke bawah, "Tidak ada yang menarik soal diriku..."

"Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu-ttebayo!" Naruto tampak tidak setuju, "Setiap orang itu punya daya tariknya sendiri."

Hinata masih saja terdiam. Kelihatannya teman SD Naruto itu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Jangan-jangan... Hinata memang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kalau Hinata tidak mau bercerita, ya sudahlah. Naruto menghargai keputusan wanita itu. Daripada diam-diaman terus, lebih baik Naruto bertanya hal-hal yang ringan saja untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Kau suka warna apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak kaget, "Kenapa... tiba-tiba—"

"Aku penasaran saja-ttebayo!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, "Jangan-jangan putih ya? Habisnya kau suka mengenakan baju berwarna putih!"

"Um... Iya." Hinata mengagguk, "Aku suka warna putih, tapi aku juga suka warna ungu dan biru."

"Oh ya?" Naruto kemudian mengetik jawaban itu di _notes_ ponselnya, "Kalau hobi? Selain memasak kau suka apa?"

"Aku suka menonton opera," jawab Hinata, senyuman muncul di wajah porselennya, "Menurutku The Phantom of the Opera sangatlah bagus."

"Oh! Opera!" Naruto tampak kagum, "Aku pernah menonton opera yang berjudul Oreo Ajaib!"

"Oreo Ajaib?" Hinata tampak bingung.

"Eh bukan yang satu namanya Oreo yang satu lagi Seruling Ajaib atau apalah itu!" Ujar Naruto dengan agak bingung.

"Oh! The Magic Flute? Karya Mozart bukan?" Hinata tampak senang.

"Oh iya iya itu... The Magic Flute dan Oreo! Dijilat, diputar, dicelupin!" Naruto berusaha melucu untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

"Um... Aku tidak tahu opera yang bernama Oreo... Mungkin L'Orfeo?" Ujar Hinata.

"Oh iya itu! Ya L'Oreo!"

"L'Orfeo, Naruto-kun," Hinata tertawa kecil, "Lalu Oreo itu diputar dulu baru dijilat."

"Oh iya... Iya juga-ttebayo! Tadi aku melucu doang kok!" Bagus. Kenapa Hinata pintar sekali?

"Oh ya!" Naruto langsung tampak senang, "Aku akan syuting masterchef Celebrity di Singapore dua minggu lagi! Kau ingin ikut tidak? Di Singapore ada teater terkenal di dekat Marina Bay Sands!"

"Eh, tapi aku kan pembantu—"

"Teman SD," Naruto mengoreksi Hinata.

"Namun yang mengurus rumah Naruto-kun nanti—"

Naruto langsung tersenyum hangat, "Aku juga punya rumah di Singapore, jadi kau mengurus rumah yang disana saja! Lagipula aku butuh guru masak, kalau aku tidak aku pasti langsung dieleminasi!"

Alasan Naruto kelihatannya diterima oleh teman SDnya itu. Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. Entah kenapa anggukan itu membuat Naruto merasa sangat senang.

"Hore! 2 Minggu lagi kita ke Singapura ya! Lalu kita bisa nonton opera bersama!"

Hinata kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa merasa sesenang ini saat membuat orang lain tersenyum...

"Oh ya, tapi kau harus naik pesawat yang berbeda ya Hinata." Naruto tampak serius, "Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh melihat kita berduaan. Saat nonton opera kita harus pake wig dan kacamata!"

"A-aku mengerti Naruto-kun." Hinata mengangguk.

"Yosh! Singapore _here we come!_ "

XXX

Uzumaki Kushina duduk di Limousine hitamnya dengan tidak tenang. Wanita berambut merah itu sekarang sedang berada di Jakarta untuk membicarakan soal ekspansi propertinya di daerah Asia Pasifik. Rapat yang diselenggarakan di Hotel Kempinski Jakarta tadi berlangsung cepat. Namun bukan hasil rapat itu yang Kushina khawatirkan. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah putra angkatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kushina tidak pernah punya suami, ia tidak punya penerus. Saat ia melihat Naruto di panti asuhan dulu, anak itu sudah lulus SD. Anak yang sudah lulus SD sulit untuk mendapat orang tua adopsi. Awalnya ia kasihan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ia memang membutuhkan Naruto. Kushina memiliki Perusahaan properti yang besar. Ia butuh seorang penerus. Karena itulah ia akhirnya mengadopsi Naruto.

Aneh. Kushina tahu Naruto itu bodoh, jadinya pria itu tidak pernah punya pacar. Sejak dulu Kushina tidak pernah memusingkan soal wanita yang dekat dengan Naruto, tapi gosip kali ini tampak berbahaya.

Kushina sudah merencanakan masa depan Naruto. Pria itu boleh punya karir menjadi artis untuk sementara. Ia boleh menjadi komedian, koki, pengacara, pemadam kebakaran— Kushina tidak peduli. Namun jika Kushina akan pensiun nanti, yang mewarisi usaha properti Kushina adalah Naruto. Pria itu harus menikah dengan wanita yang dipilih Kushina. Wanita itu harus seorang putri dari pemilik perusahaan besar juga. Dengan begitu perusahaan Kushina dan menantunya bisa digabungkan. Kekayaan mereka akan berkali-kali lipat.

Kushina kemudian memanggil asistennya yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Siapkan tiket ke Tokyo."

"Eh?" Wanita berambut hitam itu tampak bingung, "Tapi—"

"Aku harus bicara empat mata dengan Naruto."

XXX

 **TBC**

XXX

A/N:

Hai! Thank you for reading chapter 3! Aku suka menuliskan Kushina menjadi mama yang kaya. Di chapter berikutnya Kushina akan muncul dengan kehidupan glamornya dan eh… spoilers. Lebih baik jangan banyak cerita hahaha. Anyways! Terima kasih yah sudah membaca chapter 3! Aku sangat suka baking dan menurutku membuat kue itu melepas stress! _Anyone loves baking here?_

Oh ya cerita ini juga ada di websiteku! Ada di :

www dot melissagabriele dot com/ 2015 / 09 / my-first-love-is-my-housekeeper-chapter dot html

(Ganti dot dengan titik.)

Di sana ada gambar-gambarnya! Entah kenapa aku suka mencari-cari gambar membuat kue. Melihat foto tepung dan telur itu menyenangkan. Okay, jujur, aku aneh sekali…. Hahaha! Have a nice day everyone!

XXX

A/N:

 **Balasan review**

Rika: Yes! I love designer bags~ I mean, who doesn't? I love classical pieces that last for a long time. Menurutku tas itu bukan masalah brand juga sih, terkadang aku hanya suka saja melihat tas yang sudah ada semenjak jaman ibuku masih kuliah. Rasanya _timeless_.

Yudi: Wah, terima kasih sudah memuji chapter ini! Iya Hinata yang trauma akan perlahan diungkit di chapter-chapter berikutnya! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan Yudi!

Nana: Akan di update terus! Thank you for your support Nana! Have a wonderful day!

Yuzuhara Yamami: Yeeyy update! *peluuk Yuzuhara juga* Thank you for your long reviews! I love reading long reviews, aku jadi tahu banyak soal perasaan pembaca hehehe! Yes, pertanyaannya akan mulai dijawab di chapter berikutnya yah! Stay tuned!

hqhqhq: Aww thank you! Skandal Naruto is hereee! Terima kasih loh atas pujiannya, saya jadi maluuu dan terbang ke langit ke tujuh! Semoga chapter ini tetap bagus di mata andaaa~

alfi: The latest chapter is here! Semoga alfi-san suka yah! Wah maaci loh udah di puji top banget ceritanya! Jadi happy menulisnya hehehe!

Sasori-sama : Thank you for reviewing this story, Sasori-sama! Ini sudah di lanjutkan, semoga tidak mengecewakan yah!

desi : eggs benedict itu gampang kok buatnya! Triknya adalah memberikan vinegar saat membuat poached egg! Vinegar membuat telur putihnya jadi lebih tidak mudah pecah! I hope this helps!

Gigi : Aww, namamu charming! Gigi, seperti film favoritku yang baru saja dibuat versi broadwaynya! Aww thank you yah udah menahan tawa membaca fic ini!

Uchiha Della : Inilah reaksi Naruto melihat skandalnyaa~ Seperti orang panik kekinian! Hahaha XD Semoga chapter ini menyenangkan untuk dibaca della-san! Have a nice day~

Nahisasu : Hai hai! Aww thank you sudah membaca MUS dan juga ceritaku yang ini! I'm glad my story makes you happy. Tenang dua-duanya sudah di update kok hehe! Arigatou!

Hanachan L : Halo Hanachan! Wah thank you for praising this story! Soal trauma Hinata akan dijawab perlahan-lahan. Semoga tulisan di chapter ini juga ringan dan tidak mengecewakan! Have a nice daaay~


	4. Happily Never After

**Chapter 4**

 **Happily Never After**

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hotel Swissotel The Stamford hari itu tampak sepi. Belum ada fans yang tahu bahwa artis kekinian, Uzumaki Naruto sudah mendarat di Singapore. Pria berambut pirang itu mengenakan kacamata hitam Ray-ban Aviator yang menutupi seperempat wajahnya. Ia tampak seperti turis biasa di restoran bintang tiga, JAAN. Restoran yang terletak di lantai 70 itu memiliki _view_ Marina Bay Sands yang indah. Namun Naruto memilih restoran ini bukan karena _view_ nya, tapi karena privasinya. JAAN hanya memiliki 40 bangku dan jarak antar bangkunya sangat jauh. Terlebih lagi, sore itu hanya ada sepuluh orang yang makan di sana.

Mengapa Naruto memilih privasi?

Ah, pertanyaan bagus. Itu karena ada seorang wanita yang ingin ia lindungi identitasnya. Wanita itu sedang duduk bersamanya sekarang. Kulitnya yang putih porselen tampak seperti salju. Bibirnya yang merah muda tampak seperti kelopak bunga. Sedangkan lesung pipinya tampak seperti... Aish! Sejak kapan sih Naruto jadi puitis seperti ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?!

Hinata tampaknya sadar bahwa Naruto terus menatapnya wajahnya. Naruto yang panik dengan cepat langsung berhenti menatap wajah teman SDnya. Dengan sigap ia langsung melihat ke atas. Perhatiannya kali ini tertuju pada langit-langit restoran itu. Lampu kuningnya terlihat seperti bongkahan-bongkahan es yang besar.

"Langit-langitnya bagus ya!" Naruto dengan cepat langsung mulai berbicara.

Teman SDnya mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya. Wanita itu kemudian terdiam. Oh tidak. Jangan-jangan Hinata menganggap Naruto itu bodoh? Aish! Pria pintar mana sih yang memuji langit-langit?! Naruto pasti terkesan seperti OKB! Orang Kaya Baru! Orang yang tidak pernah _fine dining_ sebelumnya! Sudah! Jangan lihat langit-langitnya lagi!

"Ia bagus sekali." Hinata tersenyum hangat.

Eh? Ternyata Hinata menyukai langit-langit itu juga. Ternyata wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia masih mengunyah makanan tadi! Ia menunggu sampai makanan itu selesai ia telan, barulah ia berbicara. Wow! Sopan sekali! Hinata ternyata tidak mau berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Wah! Aku senang kau menyukainya!" Naruto tampak bersemangat, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau suka restoran ini? Apakah kau suka makanannya juga? Pilihanku bagus kan?"

" _Amuse bouche_ restoran ini sangat unik," Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan sopan, "Aku sangat menyukai estetika setiap hidangannya. Sejak tadi semuanya sangat simetris dan dihias dengan detil. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan di restoran seperti ini..."

Simetris? Estetika? Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti Hinata sedang berbicara apa. Yang ia tahu sekarang di atas piringnya ada sebuah hidangan yang terlihat cantik. Titik. Itu saja. Ia tidak mengerti Hinata mendapat pengetahuan kuliner semacam itu darimana...

"Hidangan berikutnya datang." Seorang _waitress_ membawakan sebuah piring kayu besar ke atas meja mereka berdua, "Ini adalah _55' Rosemary Smoked Organic Egg_."

"Apa?" Naruto tampak bingung.

Artis kekinian itu dapat melihat telur yang masih ada di dalam cangkangnya. Anehnya telur itu tampak setengah matang. Asap-asap putih keluar dari bawah telur-telurnya. Rasanya seperti melihat sebuah pertunjukan sulap saja. Wuiih... Keren juga. Ternyata _degustation_ menu seharga $298 ini mahal karena kokinya menyulap telur mentah menjadi telur ajaib!

Pelayan itu kemudian mengambil salah satu cangkang telurnya dan menuangkan isi telur itu ke atas hidangan lainnya. Telur setengah matang itu kemudian jatuh dengan lembut dan elegan. Yup. Naruto merasa sangat OKB sekarang. Ini hanya telur Naruto! Hanya telur! Kenapa ia merasa begitu terkesima melihat telur?! Ia benar-benar seperti OKB.

Saat pelayan itu pergi, Hinata memandang hidangan itu dengan seksama. Wanita itu kemudian mengangguk. Kelihatannya ia mengerti cara membuatnya.

"Kau pasti mengerti cara membuatnya ya Hinata!" Naruto berdecak kagum, "Kau kan hebat sekali! Seperti koki kelas dewa— Eh, maksudku dewi!"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak malu-malu, "Tidak juga... tapi kurasa ini adalah telur yang direbus dalam 63° C dalam um.. 55 menit mungkin? Kemudian disimpan kembali ke dalam kulit telur mereka."

"Betul sekali Hinata." Suara seorang wanita yang tidak Naruto kenal tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu... Kau masih saja cekatan seperti biasanya."

"Se-sensei?!" Hinata tampak kaget.

Saat Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ia dapat melihat wanita cantik yang tampak elegan dengan gaun yang sopan. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam legam yang rapih dan tatapan mata yang lembut. Kelihatannya wanita itu adalah guru Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa sensei ada di sini?" Hinata dengan cepat langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan membungkuk untuk menyapa gurunya.

"Kepala _chef_ restoran ini teman lamaku. Aku hanya mampir untuk menyapanya!" Jawab wanita itu, "Oh ya. Aku sangat tidak sopan pada pacarmu Hinata! Namaku Mikoto... dan kau...?"

"Wah, aku bukan pacar Hinata-ttebayo!" Naruto langsung menyanggah Mikoto.

"Bukan pacar? Oh, kalau begitu kau sedang mengejar Hinata bukan?" Wanita itu tersenyum hangat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan gadis sehebat Hinata! Mustahil-ttebayo!"

"Ah! Jadi kau terjebak dalam lingkaran maut _friendzone_!" Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Se-sensei!" Wajah Hinata tampak merah merona.

"Wah! Ia juga ya!" Naruto malah ikut memanas-manaskan suasana, ia suka melihat wajah Hinata yang merah merona, "Hinata kau jahat sekali... Kau memang pemberi... pemberi harapan palsu."

"Eh?!" Hinata tampak panik.

"Kau PHP Hinata!" Naruto menahan tawanya, "Kita nonton berdua dan makan malam... tetap tidak jadian. Ini nasib yang mengenaskan! Hinata kau tega sekali!"

"Wah, Hinata ternyata pandai menarik ulur!" Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Ti-tidak! Sensei jangan salah paham!" Hinata tampak seperti hamster kecil yang panik karena tidak ada biji bunga matahari.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat di _friendzone_ -in kamu terus... Bunuh aku saja Hinata!" Naruto mulai mendramatisir, "Bunuh dan buang aku ke rawa-rawa Hinata! Aku rela!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tampak sangat malu, lucu sekali!

"Na— Naruto? Namamu Naruto?" Mikoto tampak terkejut.

"Eh, maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diri!" Naruto membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum hangat, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal Mikoto-san!"

Mikoto tampak terkejut mendengar nama Naruto. Namun reaksinya tidak seperti orang yang melihat artis. Mikoto seperti baru saja melihat orang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah dari kaget menjadi penuh rasa bersalah. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyuman itu tampak pahit.

"Ah, jadi kau putra angkat Kushina?" Suara Mikoto bergetar ketika menyebut nama Kushina.

"Eh? Mikoto-san kenal ibuku?" Naruto tampak terkejut.

"Kami..." Mikoto tampak ragu, "Kami sempat bersahabat."

"Wah! Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu ibu!" Naruto tampak bersemangat, "Ibu pasti senang kalau bertemu teman lamanya lagi! Ia sekarang ada di Jakarta! Namun besok ia akan terbang ke Singapura untuk bertemu denganku!"

"Tidak perlu!" Mikoto tampak panik, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi."

"Sensei, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" Hinata tampak kecewa melihat gurunya pergi.

"Tentu saja," Mikoto tersenyum hangat, "Sampai bertemu lagi Hinata, Naruto-kun."

Dengan itu, Mikoto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Mikoto tampak begitu tergesa-gesa. Jangan-jangan Mikoto tidak suka kepada ibu angkat Naruto? Saat mendengar nama lengkap Naruto, guru Hinata itu tampak begitu terkejut. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka berdua?

"Naruto-kun... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata tampak khawatir melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Hinata... Apa menurutmu Mikoto-san benci pada ibuku?"

Gadis yang lemah lembut itu menanggapi Naruto dengan senyuman hangat. Wajahnya yang khawatir berubah menjadi tenang dan dewasa.

"Tenang saja, sensei tidak mungkin membenci orang. Sensei adalah orang yang baik," Hinata menjawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Syukurlah! Aku pikir ibuku dibenci orang! Ibuku kan baik sekali... ia benar-benar berhati mulia!" Naruto langsung menghela napas lega.

"Kau sangat menyayangi ibumu ya?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto langsung tersenyum hangat. Memang sih, ia dan Kushina tidak ada hubungan darah. Namun ia diasuh oleh Kushina sejak lulus SD. Ia sudah menganggap Kushina seperti ibunya sendiri. Jika tidak ada Kushina, Naruto tidak mungkin menjadi Naruto yang sekarang.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya." Naruto menikmati hidangan di piringnya sambil bercerita. "Kau tahu bukan kalau dulu aku yatim piatu? Saat kita lulus SD, aku pikir tidak mungkin ada yang mau mengadopsiku. Eh, tiba-tiba ibu datang ke panti asuhan."

Hidangan demi hidangan datang. Sepanjang itu, Naruto terus bercerita tentang ibunya. Ia menceritakan masa lalunya. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan ibunya dan bagaimana Kushina menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Sebenarnya... Aku dan ibu jarang bertemu. Ia sibuk sekali," Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ia juga tidak pernah menjawab teleponku. Ia lebih suka berbicara secara langsung."

Kadang Naruto berpikir... Apa jangan-jangan, ibunya tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak? Naruto memang menganggap Kushina seperti ibunya sendiri, tapi bagi Kushina mungkin Naruto hanya anak adopsi yang bodoh dan tidak pandai berbisnis.

"Tapi aku senang sekali! Baru-baru ini ibuku menjawab telponku!" Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Ia bahkan bilang bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganku!"

Hinata kemudian ikut tersenyum, "Itu bagus sekali Naruto-kun."

"Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan drama-drama Jepang!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa sih biasanya pria-pria kaya selalu bertengkar dengan ibunya? Saat ibunya menjodohkannya dengan wanita baik-baik, mereka malah menentang ibunya dan memilih wanita yang mereka cintai!"

"Naruto-kun tidak setuju?" Hinata tampak penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak setuju!" Naruto dengan semangat menyanggah Hinata, "Kau sudah bersama dengan ibumu seumur hidupmu! Kau malah memilih gadis yang baru kau temui satu bulan yang lalu! Itu namanya anak durhaka!"

Hinata kemudian tertawa pelan. Ia tampaknya terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto, tapi wanita itu tampak senang juga mendengar jawabannya.

"Ya kan? Orang tua itu nomor satu! Keluarga itu nomor satu!" Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Ya," Hinata tersenyum hangat, "Aku juga setuju jika Naruto-kun dijodohkan dengan wanita yang pantas. Pertunangan bisnis biasanya mendatangkan keuntungan untuk kedua belah pihak."

Loh? Hinata... Itu artinya gadis ini tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto menikah dengan wanita lain? Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kecewa. Tidak. Tidak hanya kecewa, tapi Naruto merasa kesal. Rasanya ia ingin mendengar kata-kata lain keluar dari mulut gadis itu... Ia ingin Hinata cemburu. Ia ingin wanita itu melarangnya untuk dijodohkan. Ia... ia menyukai Hinata.

XXX

Ah. Singapura. Lagi-lagi, Kushina harus mendarat di tempat ini. Marina Bay Sands tidak berubah, tetap saja penuh dengan kaca dan kolam air yang menghiasi sekeliling mall. Yang berubah hanyalah beberapa toko-toko butik dan restoran baru. Yah, berubah atau tidak berubah, Kushina tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia lebih mempedulikan kondisi putra angkatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Untung saja ia belum membeli tiket ke Jepang, ternyata Naruto ada di Singapore sekarang. Baguslah, jarak antara Jakarta dan Singapore hanya 1 jam. Kushina tidak perlu repot-repot duduk di pesawat dan memesan tiket _first-class_.

Wanita karir itu memilih untuk bertemu putranya di tempat minum teh favorit Naruto, TWG Tea Salon. Tempatnya dipercantik dengan perabotan klasik Victorian. Lantai marmer hitamnya memberikan kesan mewah. Tehnya yang disimpan di teko-teko emas sangat terkenal di kalangan sosialita. TWG terkenal sebagai teh haute-couture, tapi sejujurnya Kushina tidak begitu menikmati teh TWG. Saat ia SMA dulu, Namikaze Minato, memperkenalkannya kepada teh alami. Dahulu mereka suka pergi mendaki ke gunung-gunung Jepang dan menikmati teh pegunungan yang alami. Ya sudahlah, ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi soal cinta pertamanya lagi. Karena saat ia SMA dulu ia hanya orang miskin dan Minato anak orang kaya, mereka tidak bisa bersama. Ia membenci Minato. Orang itu sudah kaya sejak kecil, sedangkan Kushina harus membangun perusahaannya dari nol _sendirian_. Apalagi... pria itu pernah—

"Ibu!" Naruto memanggilnya dari kejauhan, "Ibu, kau tampak cantik sekali-ttebayo!"

Kushina dapat melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Anak angkatnya itu tampak lebih... cerah. Lebih bahagia. Entah darimana anaknya mendapatkan semangat hidup sebanyak itu. Energi positif Naruto benar-benar menghangatkan TWG Tea Salon yang dingin dan kaku.

"Kau tampak bersemangat sekali Naruto." Kushina menghela napasnya, "Kau itu mendapatkan energi seperti itu darimana sih?"

Naruto dengan cepat duduk di samping ibunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini kan hari yang spesial! Kita jarang sekali bertemu-ttebayo!"

Ah. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Naruto sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ibunya. Kushina memperhatikan gerak-gerik anaknya. Ia merasa terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, anak itu tidak sebahagia ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan— Oh ya. Kushina tahu kenapa. Pasti karena wanita yang ada di majalah itu. Wanita yang Naruto simpan di rumahnya. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? Kenapa seorang wanita biasa berhasil membuat putranya menjadi energik dan ceria seperti ini?

"Naruto, soal wanita di tabloi—"

Sebelum Kushina dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto dengan cepat langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin pesan Silver Moon Tea, ibu ingin pesan teh lagi atau tidak?"

Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Alasan ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto bukan untuk minum teh, tapi untuk membicarakan soal wanita misterius yang ia baca di tabloid.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, Naruto, aku hanya ingin bertanya soal wanita di tabloid. Apa benar kau menyembunyikan wanita di apartemenmu?"

Reaksi anaknya sangat mengejutkan. Bukannya menyanggah Kushina, atau menjawab pertanyaan ibunya... Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Ibu... Kau pernah di _friendzone_ tidak?"

"Apa?" Kushina tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ah jangan membuatku mengulangnya-ttebayo!" Naruto tampak salah tingkah, "Ibu pernah di _friendzone_ tidak?"

Kushina tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak begitu berpengalaman soal cinta. Lagipula anak bodoh ini kerasukan apa sih? Tiba-tiba saja bertanya soal _friendzone_. Di jaman Kushina dulu tidak ada sebutan semacam ini. Dasar anak-anak kekinian.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab pertanyaanku dulu," Kushina langsung menanggapi Naruto dengan profesional, "Siapa wanita di tabloid yang digosipkan denganmu?"

"Itu rahasia," Naruto menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Identitas wanita itu _top secret_."

"Kau ingin menyembunyikannya dari ibumu sendiri?" Kushina langsung menaikkan nada bicaranya, "Berani juga kau sekarang."

"Ibu, maafkan aku, tapi ini rahasia." Naruto tampak memelas, "Sungguh! Ini benar-benar _top secret_!"

Kushina tidak puas dengan jawaban anaknya. Jika wanita simpanan itu hanya mendatangkan krisis finansial bagi Keluarga Uzumaki, Kushina harus melenyapkannya. Perusahaan Properti Uzumaki ia bangun dari nol. Ia tidak ingin perusahaan ini berhenti berkembang. Ia harus mengalahkan Perusahaan milik Minato. Harus.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, aku yang akan mencaritahunya sendiri-ttebane!" Kushina dengan kesal langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Ibu jangan pergi!" Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Jadi kau akan memberitahu identitasnya?" Kushina menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa-ttebayo!" Naruto setengah merengek.

"Naruto... Kau benar-benar luar biasa sekarang," Kushina kali ini mengambil tas Hermes Birkin abu-abu dari atas mejanya.

"I-ibu! Kau tidak akan memukulku dengan tas itu kan?" putranya sudah bersiap-siap untuk dipukul, tapi Kushina hanya menghela napasnya.

"Berapa harga wanita itu semalam?" Ibunya menaikkan tas Birkinnya, "Apa kau sudah membelikan wanita itu tas ini juga?"

"Ibu! Dia itu bukan wanita malam!" Naruto dengan kesal langsung menyangkal pernyataan ibunya.

"Naruto. Dengar baik-baik." Ibunya menatap mata Naruto tajam-tajam, "Cepat atau lambat identitas wanita itu akan terungkap. Entah olehku ataupun oleh media."

"Tunggu, ibu! HMG itu apa?"

Kushina menatap jam tangan Rolex emasnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Dengan itu Kushina meninggalkan TWG Tea Salon dengan elegan. Naruto pikir ibunya tidak bisa mencari tahu soal identitas wanita itu? Heh. Naruto kelihatannya sudah meremehkan kemampuan Kushina.

Eh. Tunggu. Kushina hampir lupa. (Dari sini sampe bawah ganti)

Sial, padahal ia sudah keluar dengan sangat elegan. Sekarang ia harus kembali lagi dan berbicara dengan Naruto. Kenapa ia jadi pikun sih? Masa ia tidak hanya harus botox wajah, tapi harus botox otak juga?

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa," Kushina akhirnya berbalik badan lagi, "Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri tunggal Keluarga Haruno. Ibu sudah berbicara dengan keluarganya dan mereka setuju."

"Hah?" Anaknya tampak bingung, "Maksud ibu aku dijodohkan dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, kalian juga sering bekerja bersama kan? Baguslah, jadi tidak repot." Ibunya akhirnya berjalan pergi, "Sudah. Aku harus pergi sekarang aku sibuk."

"Terima kasih ibu!" Naruto langsung berteriak dari kejauhan, "Kau pasti lelah mencarikan jodoh untukku. Terima kasih."

Terima kasih? Jadi anak itu tidak apa-apa dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai? Heeh... Ternyata Uzumaki Naruto itu memang tidak serius ya dengan wanita di tabloid itu? Entah kenapa Kushina merasa agak kasihan dengan gadis malam itu, tapi mau diapakan lagi. Kushina harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pendiri Perusahaan Uzumaki.

XXX

Esplanade theatre on the Bay, tampak seperti _dome_ yang bersinar di dekat laut. Uzumaki Naruto baru pertama kali menonton opera di Singapore. Kali ini ia menonton pertunjukkan The Magic Flute yang awalnya ia pikir Oreo ajaib. Ia seharusnya menikmati pertunjukan opera ini, atau paling tidak tidur di tengah pertunjukan seperti biasanya. Sayangnya Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Ia dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Dijodohkan. Ia pikir ini hanya terjadi di sinetron dan drama korea saja. Ia bahkan sempat menjelek-jelekkan karakter prianya karena menentang keputusan ibunya. Kali ini Naruto dihadapkan dengan kejadian yang sama. Sebagai anak yang tidak durhaka, tentunya Naruto harusnya berterimakasih bukan?

Lagipula Sakura kan cantik, tidak apa-apa. Ia juga pernah menyukai Sakura. Wanita itu kan populer di kalangan para pria. Rasanya bisa mendapatkan artis cantik seperti Sakura itu mirip dengan menang lotere. Pasti ada jutaan pria yang ingin bertukar posisi dengan Naruto sekarang.

Anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak senang. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bertemu dan tinggal bersama Sakura setiap hari. Ia memang menyukai wajah Sakura yang cantik, tapi setiap hari bersama Sakura? Entah kenapa ia malah ingin terus bersama Hinata setiap hari. Ia ingin terus melihat wajah lembut Hinata, mencicipi masakannya yang enak, dan mendengarkan nasihatnya yang bijak setiap hari.

"Kenapa ibu harus menjodohkanku dengan Sakura-chan?" Naruto tidak sengaja mengutarakan kata hatinya.

Hinata tampaknya mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sial! Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?! Ah! Singkirkan pikiran itu dari otakmu Naruto! Ibu adalah yang terbaik! Ibu tahu yang terbaik untukmu! Kau harus menghormati pilihan ibu! Walau kau menyukai Hinata, wanita itu tidak mungkin suka padamu! Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi! Dengarkan lagu opera saja! Suara sopran ibu-ibu gendut yang bernyanyi di panggung terdengar ceria, seperti musim semi! Nah! Ini baru bagus! Naruto kan jadi tidak memikirkan konflik batinnya lagi!

 _Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen_

 _Herzen,_

 _Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!_

"Hinata lagu ini bagus sekali! Artinya apa?" Naruto dengan cepat langsung bertanya kepada sahabat SDnya.

"Kalau diartikan secara langsung, artinya 'napsu balas dendam membakar seperti neraka di hatiku' begitu," Hinata menjawabnya dengan lembut.

Eh? Jangan-jangan Hinata cemburu ya dengan Sakura? Atau jangan-jangan itu memang arti lagu opera itu?! Aduh, Naruto tidak tahu yang mana! Bahasa Jerman Naruto tidak begitu bagus... Eh, tapi wajah Hinata tampak lembut dan tenang. Sama sekali tidak cemburu kok. Wajah itu benar-benar memalingkan dunianya. Seharusnya ia fokus mendengarkan opera, tapi ia malah lebih fokus melihat wajah Hinata. Pelacur darimana? Hinata adalah wanita berkelas yang tidak mungkin Naruto dapatkan.

Suara seriosa opera yang elegan menjadi _background music_ yang bagus. Entah artinya balas dendam atau api neraka membara. Naruto tidak peduli. Namun musik ini membuat suasananya perlahan menjadi lebih romantis.

Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Ia ingin hanyut dalam opera ini. Satu hari saja. Malam ini saja. Naruto ingin melupakan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Hinata dan menikmati waktu berduaan bersamanya. Walau sebagai teman saja. Walau sebagai pembantu dan majikan saja. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain. Bisa berduaan dengan Hinata saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Ia benar-benar merasa cukup. Sungguh.

"Tamino terlihat sangat mencintai Pamina ya?" Hinata memandang panggung opera itu sambil mengagumi pemeran utamanya.

Naruto tidak ingin tahu siapa itu Tamino dan siapa itu Pamina. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya menjadi anak kecil lagi. Tidak berpikir logis. Tidak mempedulikan apa-apa. Naruto telah berubah menjadi anak-anak lagi. Saat ia masih SD. Menatap Hyuuga Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" Naruto menatap wajah Hinata. Menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang elegan itu.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Wanita itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut ia kemudian menatap artis tampan itu, "Tapi aku pernah dicium sebelumnya."

Apa?! Tidak. Kenapa Hinata pernah dicium?! Naruto ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali mencium Hinata... Sial. Siapa pria itu?!

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengannya?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Wajahnya pasti terlihat seperti pria yang cemburu sekarang.

"Cepat dan dingin." Hinata tersenyum pahit.

Hinata... Ciuman itu harusnya hangat dan lembut. Naruto benar-benar ingin memberikan Hinata sebuah ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Memberikan apa yang pantas didapatkan oleh wanita yang luar biasa ini.

"Jadi kau hanya trauma jika dipegang tangannya saja?" Naruto tambah mendekat lagi, "Kau tidak apa-apa jika dicium?"

Wanita yang elegan itu mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia masih saja tersenyum dengan sopan. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata tidak menjauh. Wajah wanita itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bibir mereka berdua hampir bertemu.

"Hinata... Ciuman itu seharusnya tidak cepat dan dingin," Naruto semakin mendekat lagi.

"Eh?" Wanita itu tampak bingung. Wajahnya yang polos membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa lari dari situasi ini.

"Ciuman itu seharusnya seperti ini."

Dengan lembut Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata yang lembut. Bibir itu dingin, tapi Naruto dengan perlahan membuatnya menjadi hangat. Naruto terus memanjakkan bibir itu. Ia dapat merasakan manisnya madu dari bibir wanita itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Perasaan ini terlalu luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mencium wanita itu di tempat opera ini. Di tengah kegelapan.

Orang-orang yang sedang menonton opera tidak dapat melihat mereka berdua. Hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata saja dengan iringan biola klasik dan suara seriosa yang romantis. Momen ini ingin ia ingat selamanya. Entah kenapa bagi Naruto, ciuman ini jauh lebih romantis dari ciuman yang sering ia peragakan di film-film. Biasanya Naruto mencium wanita di depan kamera, ciuman kali ini berbeda. Ciuman hari ini penuh dengan privasi... dan perasaan.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang—" Wajah Hinata tampak bingung, "Kau sudah bertunangan bukan?"

Ya itu benar. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan keputusan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka, tapi... tapi... ciuman itu. Apakah ia bisa melupakan ciuman seperti itu? Ciuman yang tulus dan lembut itu— Ciuman yang membuktikkan bahwa ia akhirnya lepas dari lingkaran maut _friendzone_.

Sial. Naruto awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa pria-pria di drama-drama romantis menentang ibunya. Sekarang ia mengerti. Perasaan memang sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ya. Sekarang giliran Naruto. Ia akan menjadi pria-pria di drama itu! Ia akan menjadi pria yang berjuang untuk cintanya! Ia akan melawan ibunya dan mendapatkan gadis idamannya! Ia akan menjadi anak durhaka!

"Hinata... aku ingin makan masakanmu setiap hari, melihat wajahmu setiap hari dan menciummu seperti itu setiap hari... Aku rela menentang ibuku. Aku akan memintanya untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sakura-chan."

Naruto mencium wanita itu sekali lagi, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat menatap Hinata. Wanita yang lemah lembut itu tampak kaget. Mungkin kaget karena terlalu senang! Ya, pasti Hinata senang dicium oleh Naruto. Wanita itu juga menyukainya bukan? Pasti begitu! Kalau tidak Hinata seharusnya sudah menampar Naruto karena menciumnya! Buktinya wanita itu masih terdiam saja.

"Hinata... setelah kau tinggal di rumahku, aku perlahan jadi menyukaimu," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan serius, "Awalnya aku pikir kau begitu sempurna, kau tidak mungkin suka padaku, tapi aku senang sekali ketika kita berciuman. Kau juga suka padaku bukan?"

Wanita itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya diam seribu kata. Ini pasti saatnya bukan? Saat dimana sang gadis tersenyum dan ikut berjuang untuk mempertahankan cinta terlarang ini! Hinata adalah heroine dari cerita ini. Ia pasti akan melawan sang ibu-ibu kaya dengan penuh semangat dan memperjuangkan cinta sucinya!

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menginginkan itu?"

Eh? Apa maksud Hinata? Naruto pasti salah dengar bukan? Tidak menginginkan apa? Maksud Hinata apa?

"Naruto-kun aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang sempurna," Hinata menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Ah! Ternyata Hinata hanya merasa kalau dirinya tidak pantas untuk Naruto? Ya ampun! Naruto sering mendengar ini di drama-drama yang ia bintangi! Ia tahu jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menanggapi ini!

"Bagiku kau sempurna sayang!"

Yap! Itu jawabannya bukan? Naruto itu ahli loh dalam menghafal dialog adegan percintaan! Karena biasanya setelah adegan ini, sang artis akan mencium Naruto dan berkata 'aku sayang padamu'. Hinata juga akan melukan itu bukan?

"Naruto-kun, kau masih belum mengerti ya?" Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya, "Kau tidak menyukaiku Naruto-kun."

"Hinata... Aku berdebar-debar saat melihat senyummu! Itu artinya aku menyukaimu bukan?" Naruto membalasnya lagi.

Hinata kemudian menerawang jauh, "Kita baru saja kenal dalam waktu yang singkat. Kau memiliki ilusi bahwa aku adalah wanita yang elegan dan sempurna. Dewasa dan jauh dari jangkauanmu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Setiap perkataan yang Hinata katakan benar.

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku," Hinata melanjutkan, "Kau merasa aku sempurna karena kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku. Yang kau lihat sekarang adalah ilusi."

Respon seperti ini benar-benar tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya. Memangnya ini pernah terjadi di drama-drama ya? Heroine di drama-drama yang sering Naruto bintangi tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini. Gawat. Sekarang Naruto harus merespon apa?

"Tapi waktu SD—"

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku jika aku sudah tidak sopan." Hinata membungkuk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat, "Namun aku saat SD bukanlah aku yang sekarang. Kalau kau masih keras kepala mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu sekali lagi. Kita baru bertemu sedangkan kau sudah mengenal ibumu sejak kecil. Hormatilah keputusan ibumu."

Sial. Sekarang kata-kata Naruto malah diulang oleh Hinata? Rasanya tajam sekali. Bunuh Naruto sekarang. Bawa saja ke rawa-rawa.

XXX

Hal ini terjadi lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke bangun di kamar hotel dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Siklus ini selalu terjadi. Ia tidak suka berpacaran dan ia tidak suka komitmen. Cinta sejati itu tidak ada dan pernikahan tidak pernah berakhir bahagia. Lihat saja ayah dan ibunya. Mereka berdua bercerai saat Sasuke masih SMA. Sekarang ayahnya sudah punya pacar yang jauh lebih muda dan ia tidak tahu ibunya ada dimana sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirainya. Sinar matahari menyinari kamarnya. Pemandangan Marina Bay Sands, Singapura menyilaukan mata. Ternyata tidak hanya mata Sasuke saja yang silau, wanita yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya juga ikut terbangun.

"Kyaa!"

Suara teriakan wanita itu membuat telinga Sasuke hampir tuli. Kelihatannya wanita itu mabuk tadi malam. Ia pasti bingung kenapa ia ada di ranjang dan hanya mengenakan baju dalam saja.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kali ini aku tidur dengan siapa?!" Wanita itu berteriak kesal, "Kau... Kau _stalker_ tampan yang waktu itu!"

Ah. Ya. Sasuke hampir lupa. Wanita yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjangnya adalah artis yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Heh. Jadi wanita itu menganggap dirinya tampan?

"Eh! Maksudku bukan _stalker_ tampan!" Sakura langsung tampak panik, "Sasuke— Kau Uchiha Sasuke bukan?"

"Tadi malam sangat menyenangkan." Sasuke memakai jas dan mengambil tasnya, "Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Wanita itu tampak tidak senang. Ia dengan kesal langsung berteriak, "Kau gila ya?! Tadi malam kau memakai kondom tidak?!"

"Ah." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Tidak ingat dan aku tidak peduli."

"Berikan _handphone_ mu!" Sakura berteriak lagi.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?!" Sakura berteriak lagi, "Kau baru saja tidur bersama artis ternama sepertiku, kau pasti menyimpan foto-foto seksiku!"

Sasuke dengan kesal melempar telepon selulernya ke tangan Sakura, "Kau juga. Mana teleponmu?"

Wanita itu tampak kaget, "Untuk apa aku memberikan telponku?"

"Kau baru saja menyebutku tampan." Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Kau juga pasti menyimpan foto telanjangku bukan?"

Sakura tampak kesal dengan kata-kata Sasuke kemudian wanita itu langsung melempar teleponnya. Telepon genggam itu langsung mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"Dasar pria mesum, kau yang menyimpan foto telanjangku bukan?!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan penuh emosi.

Mereka berdua saling mengecek galeri foto mereka. Sasuke tidak melihat ada foto-foto aneh di _handphone_ Sakura.

Tunggu.

Ada SMS masuk.

'Sakura, kau dijodohkan dengan putra tunggal Perusahaan Uzumaki. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ia juga sedang ada di Singapura. Cepat atur waktu kalian bertemu. Jangan membuat ibu malu.'

Heh. Naruto dijodohkan dengan wanita ini? Menarik juga.

XXX

TBC

XXX

A/N : Hi there, I changed the genre to drama/romance. XD Setelah dipikir-pikir aku memang lebih suka menulis drama, maaf jika humor cerita ini kurang ngena yah~ I felt like I'm a drama queen after all ! Heheh Just kidding. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review below!

XXX

Reply :

NHbiased : Wua wua wua thank you so much atas pujiannya :) hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke lumayan penting di cerita ini. I hope you'll keep reading !

Kaori PenName : Iya Kaori-san! :) As you asked!

padil : Karena aku sibuk hahaha #alesansemuaauthorfanfic

nahisasu : Peluk baliiik! (︶ε︶)づ. MUS juga udah update dear. I hope you like both of the story!

Yuzuhara Yamami : Aww makasih atas review panjangnya! I know rite? I love Naruto yang menjadi artis mesum kekinian. Kali ini dia mesum karena cium-cium sembarangan hahaha

yudi : Yang membuat Hinata trauma itu... umm.. hahha rahasia. Tapi hubungan sasuhina lumayan penting di sini!

riyah septia : Makasih yahh~ Ini lanjut Riyah-san~

hakeri : Wah, aku bikin kue ga jago, tapi aku suka bikin kue. Walau belakangan ini ga bisa karena sibuk T.T Iya aku sibuk say, tp gppa sekarang udah update kook~

Hanachan L : Iya nih, Naruto anak angkat, tapi walau anak angkat tetep disayang kayak anak beneran koook~ Tenang sajaa hihihi.

End of Reply

XXX

Oh dan aku punya blog namanya melissagabriele dot com. Hilangkan dot dengan titik.

There's pictures inside so I hope you'll like it! Have a nice day guys~


	5. Darth Vader

**My First Love is My Housekeeper**

 **Chapter 5: Darth Vader**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Pagi itu Uzumaki Naruto melangkah menuju ke tempat syuting Masterchef Celebrity dengan kagum. _Reality show_ memasak itu disyuting di Gardens by the Bay. Taman kota yang asri ini terletak di dekat gedung-gedung tinggi Singapore. Di dalam taman itu ada juga gedung-gedung yang menyerupai pohon. Pohon-pohon buatan itu dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu neon hijau. Rasanya seperti melihat pohon dari masa depan! Tempat ini keren sekali! Wow, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar punya _budget_ yang besar untuk acara ini.

Di tengah taman kota itu sang artis kekinian dapat melihat meja-meja putih yang berjajar, peralatan dapur, kamera-kamera berkualitas tinggi, serta jam raksasa khas Masterchef. Para kru yang mengenakan seragam tampak sibuk menyiapkan tempat syuting _outdoor_ itu. _Camera men_ tampak siap merekam, _security_ dan _bodyguards_ siap sedia di berbagai sisi, tempat itu benar-benar tampak ramai. Namun, Naruto tidak dapat melihat orang awam di antara keramaian itu. Di dalam taman itu hanya ada kru dan artis-artis terkenal Asia.

Hebat. Sasuke pasti menyewa tempat ini! Artis-artis internasional seperti Tenten, Tenmari dan penyanyi rock PAIN ada di sana. Ia juga dapat melihat Gaara yang sempat bermain serial mandarin dengan Choi Siwon. Ya ampun! Semua artis terkenal Asia ada di tempat ini! Pantas saja Sasuke memilih Singapura! Pria itu ingin mengumpulkan artis-artis dari berbagai negara yang berbeda!

"Ara~ ternyata Naruto juga ada di sini."

Suara menyebalkan itu! Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino!

Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik hari ini. Ya, namanya juga artis. Ino memang cantik. Namun Ino tampak kalah cantik dengan wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita yang selama ini selalu dibenci Ino. Yup. Di belakang artis berambut pirang itu, berdiri Haruno Sakura. Luar biasa, ternyata Sakura dan Ino yang selalu bersaing hadir di tempat ini!

"Jadi orang Jepangnya hanya aku, kau dan Sakura ya?" Ino menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf ketika menyebut nama Sakura.

Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati Ino dan Naruto. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak Ino, "Heh. Aku tidak tahu orang sepertimu bisa memasak."

Suara Sakura rasanya seperti sedang menyindir Ino. Kata orang-orang memang benar, persaingan antar wanita sangatlah menyeramkan. Naruto belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tapi Ino sudah mendekati Sakura dan mengenggam tangan rivalnya itu.

"Aduh, tanganmu kenapa kasar sekali Sakura?" Raut wajah Ino yang seratus persen palsu membuat Naruto muak, "Kulitku sepertinya langsung memar deh saat kau menepuk pundakku!"

Naruto benar-benar pusing melihat wanita bertengkar. Diam-diam tapi mematikan. Ah. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia dan Sakura seharusnya sudah dijodohkan ya? Kenapa ia malah lupa hal penting seperti itu? Aduh, sekarang ia harus bagaimana... Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Sakura. Jujur, ia ingin bersama dengan Hinata.

"Yak, semuanya ambil posisi!" Seorang pria separuh baya dengan _name tag_ 'Iruka Umino' memberikan pengumuman dengan _speaker_ , "Kita akan segera mulai."

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari menuju ke meja putih miliknya. Ia dapat melihat peralatan dapur yang lengkap beserta namanya 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Wow. Rasanya keren juga. Seorang Naruto masuk acara memasak. Ini benar-benar terjadi!

Naruto makin merasa bersemangat ketika tiga orang juri datang dan berdiri di paling depan. Namun semangat itu tiba-tiba hilang ketika ia melihat wajah jurinya. Naruto mengenal ketiga orang itu! Orang yang berdiri di paling kanan adalah si alien menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian pria gendut yang berdiri di tengah-tengah itu Jiraiya. Pria yang gendut dan sudah tua itu terkenal suka bercanda dan agak mesum. Aduh... Naruto sangat tidak menyukai orang yang ada di paling kiri. Orang itu adalah Orochimaru. Pria berambut panjang yang mirip wanita itu terkenal di acara memasak 'Cooking With Orochimaru'. Orang itu benar-benar sangat menyeramkan ketika tersenyum. Naruto selalu saja merinding kalau menonton acara masak Orochimaru. Apalagi pria itu bukan berasal dari Perancis tapi entah kenapa sering sekali memasukan kalimat Bahasa Perancis saat berbicara! Aksennya itu loh! Sangat tidak enak di dengar!

"Selamat datang di Singapura!" Jiraiya menyapa semua kontestan di taman itu dengan Bahasa Inggris, "Aku Jiraiya _, food critic_ ternama! Juri-juri yang lainnya tidak perlu kalian ingat namanya karena _ladies, I know you want me_."

Naruto benar-benar merasa mual mendengar Jiraiya membuka acara ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu gila ya? Kenapa ia malah memilih komedian yang bernama Jiraiya ini?! Dan lagi kenapa pria gendut itu malah mengedipkan matanya kepada Sakura? Dasar mesum!

"Babak pertama adalah membuat lemon meringue," Orochimaru melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, "Kalian bebas ingin membuat lemon meringue ini menjadi tart, pie atau bahkan _deconstructed_. Kalian bisa mengambil bahan-bahan dari _pantry_. Ingat, bahan sangat menentukan rasa. _Bonne chance!_ "

Hii... Kenapa harus _bonne chance_? Bahasa Perancis Orochimaru sangat jelek. Padahal _bonne chance_ artinya sama saja denganselamat berjuang... Dasar sok Perancis. Lagipula senyuman itu benar-benar membuat Naruto merinding! Bahkan suara Orochimaru juga mirip dengan wanita. Halus dan lembut. Ya ampun, tolong lepaskan Naruto dari siksaan ini! Ia benar-benar berharap Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pria itu malah diam saja. Dasar manusia es!

"Waktu masak kalian enam puluh menit," Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Dimulai dari sekarang."

Jujur, Naruto masih ingat jelas apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata telah mengajarinya dengan baik. Awalnya Naruto tidak begitu tertarik dengan acara memasak Sasuke, tapi setelah melihat Hinata memasak... Naruto jadi terpesona. Ia ingin membuat Hinata bangga ketika wanita itu menonton acara ini di rumah. Ia ingin Hinata merasa Naruto itu keren. Karena itulah, ia harus berjuang membuat kue ini!

Dengan cekatan Naruto langsung memilih bahan-bahan yang ada di _pantry_. Ia masih ingat resep Hinata. Ia sudah menghafalnya tadi malam. Untuk membuat tart ia butuh 150 g tepung, 90 g _unsalted butter_ , 1 sendok makan _vegetable oil_ , 3 sendok makan air mineral, 1 sendok makan gula dan tentunya 1/8 sendok teh garam. Tunggu. Kenapa ada banyak sekali jenis tepung di _pantry_ ini? Ia tidak bisa mencari tepung yang kemarin Hinata pakai. Sial. Kenapa tepung di tempat ini malah berasal dari Perancis?! Sasuke, _budget_ yang pria sial itu pakai terlalu besar! Kenapa tidak pakai produk lokal saja?

Naruto akhirnya memperhatikan tepung itu baik-baik. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca Bahasa Perancis. Mendengar sih masih mengerti, tapi membaca? Naruto benar-benar buta huruf! Semua hurufnya terlihat seperti cacing di mata Naruto. Sial, bisa gawat kalau Naruto malah memilih tepung maizena atau tepung tapioca! Rasanya pasti jadi berbeda jauh dari resep Hinata!

"Kau tidak bisa Bahasa Perancis ya?" Sakura yang sedang memilih tepung juga langsung membantu Naruto, "Kau ingin tepung apa?"

"Tepung terigu!" Naruto langsung menjawabnya dengan semangat.

Dengan cepat Sakura memberikan tepung terigu asal Perancis. Wanita itu kemudian menghela napasnya, "Kenapa ibuku menjodohkanku dengan tunangan bodoh?"

Tunangan? Naruto tidak salah dengar kan? Wanita itu ternyata juga tahu kalau mereka dijodohkan! Sakura bahkan sudah memanggil Naruto, tunangannya! Oh tidak! Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat aneh... Rasanya mirip Orochimaru yang berbicara dengan Bahasa Perancis. Ia dan Sakura sudah lama sekali berteman. Walau Sakura cantik dan Naruto juga suka melihat wajahnya, sebutan tunangan itu terdengar sangat amat aneh di telinganya.

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke menatap para kontestan yang sedang sibuk memasak dengan dingin. Salah. Salah. Salah. Semuanya salah. Ia dapat melihat segala jenis kesalahan yang sering dibuat oleh koki amatiran. Sisa waktu memasak tinggal lima menit lagi. Seharusnya waktu ini dipakai untuk menata piring, tapi artis-artis amatiran ini masih saja mengurus krim Meringue.

Jujur, Sasuke agak kaget melihat Naruto yang begitu cepat membuat kuenya. Si bodoh itu bahkan sudah masuk tahap menata piring. Naruto tampak bersemangat membersihkan piringnya dengan _tissue_. Pria berambut pirang itu benar-benar sudah selesai ya? Hebat juga. Kelihatannya Sasuke tidak perlu takut _rating_ acara memasak ini turun. Uzumaki pasti bisa terus masuk sampai ke babak final.

"Yak! Berhenti memasak!" Jiraiya berteriak dengan penuh semangat, " _Time is up ladies_! _It's time to impress me_!"

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai sikap Jiraiya yang kekanak-kanakkan. _Ladies_? Apa ia lupa kalau di tempat ini juga ada pria? Ya sudahlah. Lagipula, pria mesum ini adalah kritikus yang hebat. Ia juga sangat terkenal secara internasional. Jadi Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa soal gaya berbicaranya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kamu! _Yes! You lady_! Wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda di sebelah sana!" Jiraiya menunjuk Haruno Sakura sambil tersenyum mesum, "Bawa hidanganmu kesini. Biar kucicipi!"

Sakura. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang tidur dengannya kemarin malam. Ah. Ya. Wanita ini dijodohkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Menarik. Sasuke jadi agak penasaran bagaimana rasa hidangan yang disajikan Sakura. Wanita itu dengan percaya diri membawa piringnya ke meja juri.

"Ini adalah Lemon Meringue Deconstructed Tart," Sakura tersenyum hangat saat meletakkan piringnya ke atas meja.

Tidak ada kue. Yang Sasuke lihat di atas piring wanita itu hanyalah krim yang sudah di _torch_ , rempahan biskuit, _lemon curd_ dan daun mint sebagai hiasan. Rasanya seperti melihat sebuah lukisan abstrak. Ya, Sasuke sedang melihat sebuah lukisan, bukan hidangan makanan. Ini adalah kreasi yang setara dengan restoran bintang tiga. Hebat juga. Lemon Meringue yang dibuat Sakura dalam segi presentasi sudah menak mutlak. Tidak ada peserta di taman ini yang membuat hidangan seindah sajian di piring Sakura.

" _Ah! Sugar! Yes please!_ " Jiraiya meniru lagu Maroon 5 sambil mencicipi hidangan Sakura dengan bahagia, "Ini _heaven!_ Lemon Meringue ini kau bawa dari surga ya? Hm? Bidadari kecil?"

Bagus. Pria mesum itu benar-benar merayu peserta di depan kamera. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah meminta Jiraiya menjadi juri acara ini. Reputasi Masterchef Celebrity ini bisa jatuh kalau Sakura yang menang. Bisa-bisa fans berpikir Sakura tidur dengan Jiraiya atau semacamnya. Cih. Sasuke harus memberi komentar yang pedas agar meredamkan pujian berlebihan tadi.

Sasuke mencicipi hidangan Sakura sambil memasang wajah yang datar. "Kau hanya menggunakan biskuit biasa, seharusnya kau memberikan bumbu. _Meringue_ ini juga terlalu kering dan rasanya terlalu manis."

" _To be very honest_ , rasa manis ini normal. Kelihatannya kau saja yang tidak suka makanan manis bukankah begitu?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sial. Darimana wanita ini tahu kalau Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis? Cih. Walaupun Sasuke tidak suka, ia tahu bedanya _dessert_ dengan kualitas baik dan buruk. Wanita itu tampaknya tidak bisa menerima kritik. Padahal Sasuke belum melontarkan kata-kata yang pedas. Dasar wanita sensitif. Tunggu saja, kalimat Sasuke belum selesai.

"Kelihatannya hidangan ini sama saja denganmu," Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya, "Hanya terlihat cantik di luar saja. Kau harusnya bisa menerima kritik Nona Sakura."

Artis berambut merah muda itu tampak kesal. Ia kemudian mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sakura memukulnya, Naruto dengan cepat berlari dan menarik tangan gadis itu. Mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan. Entah kenapa Uzumaki Naruto malah terus menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sasuke, kau salah," ujar Naruto, "Sakura-chan itu cantik luar dan dalam-ttebayo."

Ah. Entah kenapa Sasuke beruntung sekali hari ini. Naruto yang membela Sakura tampak sangat romantis. Para fans Sakura dan Naruto pasti akan menonton acara masak ini. Tunggu! Sasuke memiliki ide yang sangat bagus. Jika hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura terungkap di acara televisi ini, penonton akan bertambah. Sasuke ingin acara ini berhasil, jadi daripada menunggu koran dan majalah, lebih baik ia ungkapkan pertunangan mereka di tempat ini saja.

"Aku tahu kalian bertunangan, tapi bukankah sikapmu agak berlebihan Naruto?"

Naruto yang ceroboh seperti biasa pasti akan kelepasan. Yup. Wajah Naruto yang kaget membuktikkan prediksi Sasuke benar. Anak bodoh pasti akan benar-benar kelepasan.

"Eh?! Kau tahu darimana-ttebayo?! Ini kan rahasia! Kau kenal ibuku ya?! Atau kau kenal ibu Sakura-chan?!"

Kemudian para kru, kameramen dan artis-artis terkenal di taman itu langsung berbisik-bisik. Mereka menemukan gosip baru untuk diceritakan, sedangkan Sasuke mendapatkan _viewer rating_ yang bagus untuk dipertahankan.

XXX

"Hinata! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" Naruto berteriak dari pintu apartemen.

Artis kekinian itu langsung berlari dan mencari-cari pengurus rumahnya yang cantik. Hinata pasti ada di apartemen sekarang. Pasti. Kalau tidak, mustahil apartemen Naruto yang besar itu tampak bersih. Bunga-bunga di meja yang tadinya hampir layu, sudah diganti dengan mawar merah muda oleh Hinata. Kaca-kacanya juga sudah dilap dengan bersih. Lantai kayunya sudah dipel sampai mengkilap. Pertanyaannya hanya satu, dimana wanita itu?

"Hinata?" Sang artis memanggil wanita itu, "Kau ada di mana-ttebayo?"

Bagaimana kalau teman SD Naruto jadi ngambek dan membencinya?! Ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata kemarin, tapi keesokan harinya ia malah masuk berita dengan Sakura.

" _Sakura-chan itu cantik luar dan dalam-ttebayo."_

NARUTO ITU PLAYBOY! GIGOLO! Tidak! Hinata pasti menganggapnya suka bermain wanita! Sial! Kenapa kalimat itu malah direkam oleh salah satu kru di sana? Kemudian dalam hitungan detik video itu sudah tersebar di YouTube dan bahkan masuk ke berita! Naruto dan Sakura begitu terkenal sampai-sampai fans Naruto membuat nama sendiri untuk mereka berdua. Kalau Taylor Swift dan Calvin Harris disebut sebagai Tayvin. Ternyata Naruto dan Sakura disebut sebagai Narusaku. Tolong bunuh dia sekarang. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ia benar-benar merasa sedang selingkuh di depan orang yang ia sukai.

"Hina—"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berteriak. Ia dapat melihat wanita yang disukainya sedang tertidur pulas di atas _sofa bed_ yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Wajah wanita itu tampak begitu polos dan tentram. Rasanya tampak seperti kelinci putih kecil yang sedang tertidur. Entah kenapa Naruto suka melihat Hinata tertidur. Waktu wanita itu pingsan pertama kali di rumahnya, Naruto juga duduk diam melihatnya tidur lelap.

Hanya ada satu masalah. Tempat ini silau! Terlalu silau! Naruto dengan sigap langsung menutup jendela besar yang menghadap ke Marina Bay Sands dengan tirai. Kota Singapura yang panas karena cahaya matahari tidak lagi terlihat. Ia kemudian menyalakan AC dan mengambil majalah di atas mejanya. Dengan perlahan ia menggunakan majalah itu sebagai kipas untuk Hinata.

Sembari ia berperan sebagai kipas angin, Naruto terus menatap wajah teman SDnya. Semoga saja wanita itu tidak kepanasan. Kalau udaranya nyaman seperti ini, Hinata pasti akan tidur lelap dan mimpi indah. Mungkin saja gadis cantik itu akan memimpikan Naruto. Mungkin.

Ia kemudian mulai memperhatikan bibir Hinata. Bibir yang merah muda itu tampak agak kering. Rasanya ia ingin membuat bibir itu basah dengan ciuman. Ya. Ciuman kemarin malam membuatnya jadi agak merona. Entah kenapa ia merasa ia jadi makin menyukai pembantunya. Ia merasa ciuman kemarin adalah tanda bahwa Hinata juga diam-diam suka padanya. Kalau tidak suka, Hinata harusnya sudah menamparnya! Iya sih... wanita itu bersikeras bahwa Naruto tidak suka padanya— Bahwa rasa suka Naruto hanya "ilusi". Namun setelah banyak _research_ dan membaca komik wanita, ia jadi mengerti.

Alasan Hinata itu hanyalah alasan wanita-wanita di komik pada umumnya! Ia beralasan seperti itu karena pemeran utamanya belum cukup mengejar dirinya! Karena itulah Naruto bersikeras untuk terus mengejar wanita itu. Ia akan menjadi seperti Usui Takumi atau pria di komik Ao Haru Ride yang Naruto lupa namanya. Eh, tapi sebelum itu ia harus menjelaskan soal Sakura dulu! Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Haaa..."

Eh?

"Boom..."

Kenapa Naruto merasa merinding mendengar suara ini? Ia kenal suara yang familiar ini! Suara yang terdengar seperti napas dan bom misil ini... Suara ini adalah suara yang menakutkan! Saat ia menonton film Star Wars, ia sering sekali mendengarnya sebelum tokoh jahat datang. Ini... suara Darth Vader! Suara ini berasal darimana?! Apakah Darth Vader sudah mengepung apartemen Naruto?! Gawat! Ia tidak punya _lightsaber_ atau prajurit! Ia harus lari!

"Haaa... Boom..."

Tunggu dulu. Suara ini terdengar begitu jelas dan dekat. Apakah Darth Vader sudah berada di dekat dirinya?! Ia harus segera lari! Ia harus membawa Hinata bersamanya! Ia harus— Loh? Ternyata suara ini berasal dari... dari pengurus rumahnya?! Jadi Hinata itu Darth Vader?!

"Haaa... Boom..."

Naruto kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Suara itu bukan suara Darth Vader, tapi suara dengkuran Hinata. Ternyata wanita yang sempurna dan elegan itu mendengkur. Suara dengkurannya aneh sekali lagi! Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan dengkuran wanita! Suaranya agak rendah, seperti sesak napas dan mirip dengan tokoh jahat di film Star Wars! Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto jadi tertawa lepas.

"Aduh! Aduh! Terlalu lucu-ttebayo~" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Dengkuran Darth Vader!"

Tawanya yang kencang membuat dengkuran itu berhenti. Ternyata wanita yang tadinya tertidur itu sudah bangun. Wajah Hinata yang baru bangun tidur tampak seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan. Kelihatannya Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah sumber kebingungan itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Suara Hinata sekarang sama sekali tidak mirip Darth Vader. Namun Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan dengkuran tadi. Ah tidak, ia harus berhenti tertawa, tapi ia tidak bisa. Sungguh, rasanya wajah Hinata yang polos benar-benar tidak cocok dengan _image_ Darth Vader yang menakutkan.

"Kau, kau... aduh," Naruto berbicara sambil tertawa, "Kau tahu tidak kalau suara dengkuranmu mirip Darth Vader?"

"Eh?" Hinata yang kaget langsung menutup mulutnya, "Aku mendengkur?"

Jujur, wajah kaget itu malah membuat Naruto lebih ingin tertawa, "Ya dan suara dengkuranmu lebih parah dari suara dengkuran Pakkun."

Rasanya membandingkan Hinata dengan anjing pug Kakashi memang agak kejam, tapi reaksi Hinata yang polos itu membuat Naruto makin ingin menjahilinya. Ternyata menjahili Hinata itu sangat menyenangkan!

"Ma-maaf!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ia tersenyum hangat dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan penuh kejujuran, "Menurutku kau sangat imut!"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak bingung.

"Menurutku dengkuran Darth Vadermu sangat lucu!" Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku senang bisa mengetahui satu hal baru lagi dari orang yang kusukai."

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya polos langsung berubah agak serius. Wanita itu kemudian menatap ke arah lantai, "Naruto-kun... Kau sudah punya tunangan..."

Gawat! Hinata pasti sudah melihat berita itu. Namun reaksi itu entah kenapa mirip dengan wanita yang cemburu! Apa jangan-jangan Hinata cemburu? Yosh! Bagus Naruto! Satu langkah lagi menuju cinta sejatimu! Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memastikan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sakura, ia hanya menyukai Hinata saja!

"Hinata, kau bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu bukan?" Naruto menatap wanita itu dengan serius, "Kalau begitu aku akan belajar segalanya tentangmu. Dengan begitu aku boleh menyukaimu kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Kau punya dengkuran Darth Vader!" Naruto langsung menyeletuk, "Aku sudah tahu sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana aku sudah dapat poin lebih tidak?"

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Baiklah." Naruto menghela napasnya, "Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan Sakura-chan? Aku harus melamarnya malam ini secara formal, tapi aku ingin menolaknya. Kalau kau ikut denganku, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah."

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak mau," Hinata menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Aku tidak ingin merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Apalagi rumah tangga Naruto-kun."

"Bukan rumah tangga Hinata," Naruto mengoreksinya, "Kami belum bertunangan secara formal."

"Tapi di berita— Kau bahkan mengenggam tangannya..."

Naruto langsung tersenyum nakal. Ternyata Hinata melihat berita itu dan cemburu. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang sekali.

"Tapi kami tidak ciuman kok." Naruto kemudian mendekati wajah Hinata.

Bibir mereka hampir bertemu lagi. "Hinata mau ciuman lagi?"

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berjalan menjauh. Wajah wanita itu tampak agak merona. Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali menjahili gadis ini. Reaksinya terlalu imut untuk dilewatkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dicium kau harus ikut aku." Naruto mengancamnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau tidak akan kucium sekarang!" Naruto tersenyum nakal.

Teman SDnya yang tadinya bersikeras tidak ingin ikut akhirnya mengangguk.

"Itu artinya kau ingin dicium?" Naruto malah menjahili pembantunya itu.

"Bu-bukan! Aku ikut! Aku ikut denganmu Naruto-kun! Jangan cium aku!" Hinata tampak seperti hamster kecil yang ketakutan.

Walau wanita itu tidak berani menatap matanya. Naruto dapat melihat pipi wanita itu yang merah merona. Rasanya benar-benar seperti hamster! Lucu sekali! Aduh... kalau wanita itu terus begitu Naruto jadi ingin terus menjahilinya! Bagaimana ini? Hinata benar-benar imut.

XXX

Malam itu bianglala Singapore Flyer yang indah tampak lebih terang dari bintang. Bianglala besar itu tampak sepi. Naruto tahu kalau tempat ini memang mahal, tapi salah satu alasan kenapa tempat itu sepi... adalah karena ibunya telah memesan tempat ini. Ya, ibunya telah meminta Naruto untuk melamar Sakura di bianglala termahal di Singapura.

Naruto berdiri dengan _tuxedo_ Armani hitamnya di dalam salah satu kapsul bianglala itu. Jika bianglala pada umumnya dikendarai oleh anak kecil, bianglala Singapore Flyer ini berbeda. Bianglala ini besarnya lima kali lipat bianglala biasa. Di setiap kapsul, terdapat tempat duduk dan meja untuk _fine dining_. Setiap pelanggannya diberi pilihan empat sampai delapan _course degustation_ menu lengkap dengan _wine_. Malam itu semua kapsul kosong. Hanya ada satu kapsul saja yang akan dipakai. Ini semua berkat Kushina. Mungkin di mata ibunya, melamar Sakura di dalam bianglala sambil menikmati _wine_ itu ide yang bagus. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tidak menyukai ide itu.

"Sabar ya Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum menatap gadis yang duduk dengan gugup di dekat meja itu, "Sebentar lagi Sakura-chan datang!"

"Naruto-kun tidak duduk?" Hinata tampak khawatir melihat Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri.

"Ah iya!" Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata, "Kau perhatian sekali-ttebayo!"

Meja untuk bertiga itu tampak aneh. Seharusnya meja untuk _fine dining_ romantis itu di _setting_ untuk berdua... Entah kenapa sekarang Naruto merasa seperti raja minyak—atau pria brengsek. Ya, mungkin pria brengsek itu sebutan yang lebih tepat untuknya. Ia benar-benar ingin setia kepada satu wanita saja dan wanita itu adalah Hinata. Walau Hinata tidak mau, Naruto akan berusaha untuk membuat Hinata menyukainya. Bukankah itu tugas pria-pria di drama romantis?

"Apa?! Ternyata kau benar-benar membawa Hinata?!" Suara kaget Sakura bergema di dalam bianglala itu.

Artis cantik itu masuk ke dalam bianglala, mengenakan gaun indah serta perhiasan-perhiasan mahal. Kelihatannya Sakura sudah tahu kalau malam ini adalah malam romantis. Malam dimana Naruto seharusnya melamar Sakura. Sebenarnya sih, Naruto sudah memberitahu kalau Hinata akan ikut datang. Sayangnya Sakura tetap saja tampak kaget.

"Aku kan sudah bilang di telepon kalau Hinata ikut datang." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku pikir kau bercanda!" Sakura kemudian berjalan dan memukul kepala Naruto, "Kau bodoh ya?! Bagaimana kalau identitas Hinata terkuak?!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura... Tadi aku datang dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket hitam." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata!" Sakura ikut duduk dan langsung meminum _red wine_ di meja itu, "Bagaimana kalau Neji dan— Ah sudahlah. Aku sudah lelah membicarakan masalah terus. Tadi pagi karena Uchiha 'Brengsek' Sasuke. Malam ini karena Uzumaki Si Otak Udang."

"Aku belum selesai membuat masalah sih." Naruto tersenyum bodoh, "Aku punya satu masalah lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu Sakura-chan!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk untuk menegaskan rasa bersalahnya.

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk, "Ya sudah baguslah."

"Eh!?" Hinata tampak kaget, "Ta-tapi Sakura—"

"Aku juga tidak suka pada Naruto kok, dia bebal dan mesum," Sakura melanjutkan.

"Hei!" Naruto langsung menyeletuk, "Jangan hina aku di depan Hinata-ttebayo!"

"Kalau begitu _it's settled then_." Sakura tersenyum puas, "Kau dan aku tidak usah bertunangan. Kau bicara dengan ibumu dan _kau_ juga yang akan bicara dengan ibuku."

" _Yes_!" Naruto langsung melompat kegirangan, "Kalau begitu aku bisa mendekatimu Hinata!"

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata tampak agak menggigil, "Aku tidak ingin kau suka padaku Naruto-kun."

"Eh?" Naruto tampak bingung, "Kenapa Hinata?"

Tangan Hinata semakin bergetar, kelihatannya ada yang disembunyikan oleh wanita itu. Naruto tidak tahu apa... Hanya saja ia yakin rahasia itulah yang membuat Hinata tidak ingin Naruto suka padanya. Apa rahasia itu berhubungan dengan traumanya?

"Aku... Aku..."

Sebelum Hinata dapat menjelaskan apa-apa. Bianglala itu berhenti berputar. Ketiga orang itu tampak kaget ketika Singapore Flyer, salah satu bianglala termahal, tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak karena kesalahan teknis. Tempat itu berubah menjadi gelap... Rasanya seperti ada di film-film horror saja. Di saat seperti ini, penjahat biasanya akan datang. Hii... Jangan-jangan hantu akan datang! Tidak apa-apa! Bianglala ini berhenti di paling bawah. Naruto bisa membuka paksa pintu bianglala dan mereka bisa keluar dengan selamat!

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata! Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung berlagak pahwalan, "Ada aku di sini-ttebayo!"

Bianglala itu berhenti di lantai dasar. Naruto yang berlagak pahlawan langsung mendobrak pintu bianglala dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya hasil latihan Karate Naruto selama menjadi aktor _film action_ bisa digunakan juga. Pintu itu terbuka dan ia menuntun Sakura dan Hinata keluar dari bianglala.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian dari apapun!" Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kedua wanita itu.

Tampaknya Naruto salah. Saat mereka berhasil keluar, ada masalah yang lebih besar dari bianglala yang mati lampu. Di tengah malam yang dingin itu, ada seseorang yang benar-benar menakutkan. Bukan hantu, bukan suster ngesot, bukan suster keramas— Kali ini... wanita berambut merah menyala datang dengan napas memburu. Wanita itu berlari, seperti di film-film horror.

Astaga! Ibunya memang benar-benar menyeramkan!

"Naruto! Aku lihat bianglalanya mati!" Ibunya berteriak panik, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab apa-apa, Kushina langsung berbicara lagi.

"Kau! Hyuuga Hinata?" Kushina masuk dan menunjuk Hinata dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ku-kushina-san!" Sakura langsung berdiri dan tampak panik, "Ini... bukan Hyuuga Hinata! Sungguh!"

"Minggir Sakura-san." Kushina berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Aku tahu wajah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak akan melupakan wajah itu."

"Apakah anda mengenalku?" Hinata tampak bingung melihat reaksi Kushina.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan wajahmu." Kushina menatap Hinata tajam-tajam.

"Kushina-san! Sungguh wanita ini bukan Hyuuga Hinata!" Sakura meyakinkan Kushina sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin melindunginya Sakura-san?" Kushina tampak tidak percaya, "Seharusnya Hyuuga Hinata ada di pengadilan sekarang."

"Tunggu... jadi karena itu Hinata menyembunyikan identitasnya?" Naruto tanpa sengaja melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Naruto... Kau tidak tahu?" Kushina menatap Hinata dengan tajam, "Wanita ini adalah pengacara yang membantu Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa..." Naruto tampak bingung, "Pengacara? Apa maksud ibu? Hinata bahkan tidak lulus SMA... Masa pengacara sih... Ibu salah orang bukan?"

"Hyuuga Hinata adalah pengacara terkenal yang lulus dari Universitas Tokyo," Kushina melanjutkan, "Seharusnya dia ada di pengadilan bersama Itachi!"

Wajah Hinata tampak pucat. Wanita itu tampaknya benar-benar berbohong soal identitasnya. Sejak awal memang aneh. Ia tahu Hinata sangat pintar. Walaupun tidak punya uang, paling tidak wanita itu bisa mengambil beasiswa. Jadi, Naruto selama ini dibohongi? Sebenarnya apa yang benar dan apa yang salah?

"Hinata membantu Itachi memalsukan data-data di bank... Ia membantu Itachi lolos dari skema penipuan beribu-ribu dollar," Ibunya melanjutkan.

Inikah alasan Hinata menolak cintanya? Apakah ini karena Hinata adalah seorang Darth Vader jadi-jadian? Jadi Hinata bukan pemeran utama wanita cerita ini, tapi pemeran antagonis? Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kushina-san," Sakura kali ini berbicara, "Kasus itu masih dalam penyelidikan, Hinata belum tentu bersalah."

"Kau tidak usah membelanya!" Kushina tampak kesal, "Ia dan ayahnya sama saja!"

"Maaf..." Hinata membungkuk. "Anda bisa menghina saya, tapi tolong jangan bawa ayah saya."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Kushina tampak serius kali ini, Naruto tidak pernah melihat wajahnya seserius itu, "Ia juga matre bukan? Aku tahu ia masih mengejar Namikaze Minato."

Kali ini Naruto bisa melihat mata Hinata yang bersih dan indah berair. Wanita itu menahan tangisnya. Namun, air mata tidak keluar dari matanya. Hinata hanya bisa membungkuk sekali lagi dan meminta maaf. Wanita itu kemudian berlari dari tempat itu.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia langsung mengejar wanita itu. Ia biasanya selalu berada di sisi ibunya, tapi kali ini ia tidak rela melihat ibunya menghina Hinata. Mungkin Hinata adalah pemeran antagonis, ia seharusnya ada di pengadilan sekarang. Namun, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti berlari.

Ia terus mengejar gadis itu.

"Hinata!"

Naruto berlari terus sampai di jalanan. Ia dapat melihat Hinata terjatuh di tengah aspal Singapura yang kotor. Wanita itu tampak kesakitan berlari dengan hak tingginya. Ia dapat melihat sepatu tingginya terlempar ke sisi jalan. Dengan prihatin, Naruto langsung berjalan mengambil sepatu tinggi itu. Rasanya seperti adegan Cinderella. Perbedaanya, Cinderella tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal... Sedangkan Hinata seharusnya ada di pengadilan.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ssh..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Kalau pangeran di buku dongeng justru memakaikan sepatu kepada Cinderella, Naruto malah melepas sepatu Hinata. Ia tidak tega melihat gadis itu berlari dengan kaki yang memar seperti itu.

"Hinata... Kau tidak trauma kalau dicium, jadi kau juga tidak trauma digendong bukan?"

Hinata tampak kaget ketika Naruto langsung menggendongnya, _bridal style_.

"Naruto-kun!"

Wajah wanita itu tampak memerah, kelihatannya digendong lebih membuat gadis itu malu daripada dicium. Lucu sekali! Naruto ingin terus melihat wajah itu. Apakah benar gadis sepolos dan sebaik ini berbuat jahat? Ia tidak percaya... Ia tidak ingin percaya... Ia ingin tetap mencintai Hinata... Ia ingin tetap menyukai gadis itu.

Darth Vader atau pemeran antagonis... Naruto tetap menyukai wanita itu.

XXX

TBC

XXX

A/N:

Iyap, dengkuran Darth Vader itu beneran ada loh! Hehhee. Tampaknya dengkuran itu cukup langka, tapi benar-benar ada! Anyways, ini terinspirasi karena aku menonton Starwars! Anyone watched it yet? It was awesome! A perfect movie to end the year!

Selamat berlibur yah semuanya! Happy Holidays!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

XXX

Review:

Hakeri : Aww I love cakes to death! Penghias putih itu biasanya icing sugar, basically cuma gula sih makanya aku kurang suka juga. It'll be better to replace it with white chocolate! Soal brownies meleleh, aku juga suka. You should try, Chocolate Lava cake! Itu juga melelh ditengah. Amazeballs!

alfi : Thank you udah dibilang top cerita ini! Hehehe. Selamat berlibur dan see you on the next chapter yah!

yudi : Wahwah iya Naruhina semakin rumit hehhee. I think it gets even more complicated in this chapter XD. I hope you like it, let me know what you think…

Hanachan L : Iyaa Hana-chan! I will try to make it sweet, but not too diabetic hehhee XD I hope you like it yahhh~

hanazonorin444 : Hahaha kamu so cuteee ~ Aku senang bisa bikin kamu pusing hehehe, abis reakisnya lucu sih. Soal free sex, it is quite a scary world. Don't forget the condom though. Kondom penting agar tidak menularkan penyakit seksual seperti HIV/AIDS.

XXX

End of Balasan review

XXX

Once again! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Happy Holidays ~ XD

XXX


	6. The Truth

**My First Love is My Housekeeper**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Truth**

I do not own Naruto

Menggendong Hinata ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Berat. Namun, menyenangkan. Ia dapat merasakan kulit Hinata yang lembut dan mencium harum bunga mawar dari tubuh gadis itu. Seharusnya ia bisa naik taksi, tapi Naruto terlalu seru menggondong gadis yang ia sukai. Lagipula jarang sekali ada orang karena hari sudah malam, jadi ia lebih memilih berjalan dan pulang dengan kapal pribadinya. Ya, Naruto memarkirkan kapalnya di Louis Vuitton Island yang berada di ujung jalan. Gedung yang dibuat oleh kaca itu tampak indah berdiri di dekat air. Selama ini Naruto selalu mengurung Hinata di dalam rumah, ia tidak menyangka berjalan di luar rumah bersama gadis ini ternyata sangat romantis. Rasanya seperti berkencan saja. Ia tidak peduli kalau Ibunya menganggap Hinata jahat. Ia ingin berpacaran dengan Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah gadis lugu itu, "Apapun kata orang, menurutku kau orang yang baik."

"Naruto-kun..." Wajah Hinata tetap terlihat pucat, "Aku bukan orang yang baik. Kau sudah dengar semuanya bukan?"

"Kasusmu masih diselidiki bukan?" Naruto melanjutkan, "Kau pengacara yang hebat, jadi pasti bisa menang di pengadilan!"

"Aku berbohong soal identitasku... dan kau tidak marah padaku?"

Suara gadis itu begitu lembut. Seakan-akan sedang mendengar hembusan angin di musim semi. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto marah saat mendengar suara seperti itu? Meski dibohongi seribu kali, Naruto pasti akan memaafkannya.

"Kau pasti punya alasan sendiri..." Naruto terus menggendong wanita itu sampai ke gedung terdekat, "Aku menghormati alasan itu."

"Naruto-kun..."

Kali ini Hinata terdiam lagi. Wanita itu memiliki begitu banyak misteri. Entah kenapa Naruto menyukai misteri itu. Semakin banyak misteri yang terungkap, semakin menarik Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto membungkuk dan melepaskan gendongannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit kecewa. Namun gadis cantik yang digendongnya langsung berdiri dan mengenakan sepatu berhak tingginya lagi. Naruto merasa prihatin melihat kaki Hinata yang memar-memar.

"Hinata... kakimu... Ah! Aku akan membelikan sepatu baru untukmu!" Naruto tampak bersemangat, "Tidak hanya sepatu, aku akan membelikan baju juga untukmu! Kau pasti repot berjalan dengan gaun pesta bukan?"

"Naruto-kun... Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan." Hinata tersenyum dengan sopan, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?!" Naruto tampak tidak setuju, "Kau harus membeli baju baru!"

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah! Lagipula aku memarkirkan kapalku di gedung air ini, jadi setelah berbelanja kita bisa langsung pulang..."

Dengan sigap, Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke toko Louis Vuitton. Mungkin bagi Hinata, Naruto memang berlebihan, tapi ia ingin membuat gadis yang ia sukai tampak nyaman dan cantik.

"Ayo Hinata!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "Ayo masuk!"

Karena Naruto yang keras kepala, Hinata akhirnya mengikutinya. Setelah berlari menelusuri jembatan air, mereka akhirnya masuk ke toko Louis Vuitton. Hari itu toko mewah dari Eropa ini tidak memiliki pelanggan. Mungkin itu karena hari sudah malam dan toko sudah hampir tutup.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Salah satu petugas toko tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto.

"Ah, ya!" Naruto langsung tampak bersemangat, "Aku ingin kau memilih baju dan sepatu santai yang nyaman untuk gadis ini."

Petugas toko itu dengan sigap langsung melayani Hinata. Ia menawarkan banyak baju-baju yang menarik. Sepatu-sepatu terbaru dari koleksi _runway_ juga diperlihatkan untuk Hinata. Wanita lugu itu tampak kebingungan dengan banyaknya pilihan baju dan sepatu untukknya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa senang melihat reaksi gadis itu. Rasanya seperti di film-film saja. Naruto menjadi pangeran yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari kemiskinan. Ya. Ia suka film-film klise seperti itu.

Saat menunggu Hinata mengganti baju di ruang ganti, Naruto mengecek ponselnya. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya sudah meninggalkan banyak _missed call_ dan _voice mail_. Gawat! Ia benar-benar takut ibunya marah! Tapi... ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata sendirian... Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mengetik pesan singkat untuk ibunya.

'Maafkan aku ibu... Aku berjanji kalau kasus Hinata sudah selesai, aku akan menelponmu'

 _-sent_

Saat pesan itu selesai ia kirim. Hinata keluar dari kamar ganti dengan baju yang sopan dan elegan. Kemudian ia mengenakan sepatu _flats_ yang tampak nyaman, tapi tetap feminin. Naruto benar-benar suka memanjakan wanita itu.

"Bagus sekali Hinata..." Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Aku beli ini semua-ttebayo!"

Salah satu petugas toko dengan sopan langsung membawa Naruto untuk bertransaksi dengan kartu kredit. Transaki itu cepat dan seharusnya Hinata senang, tapi wanita itu tampak tidak senang.

Naruto dapat melihat wanita yang ia sukai menerawang jauh sambil duduk di kursi _lounge_ Louis Vuitton yang nyaman. Apakah Hinata masih memikirkan soal kasus itu? Mungkin... Entah kenapa Naruto ingin membuat Hinata ceria lagi. Ia membawa Hinata ke sini karena ia ingin menghibur wanita itu. Ia pikir baju mahal dan sepatu mahal membuat gadis-gadis bahagia. Namun kelihatannya Hinata berbeda...

"Hinata... Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto duduk di sebelah wanita itu.

"Aku..." Hinata terdiam sebentar, "... Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku," Naruto menepuk pundak gadis itu perlahan, "Tenang saja..."

"..."

"Aku ingin menghiburmu Hinata." Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Wanita itu masih terdiam. Naruto benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun ia ingin membantu gadis itu. Sungguh.

"Aku..."

Sebelum Hinata dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto dapat mendengar suara para gadis dari kejauhan. Saat ia menoleh, ia mengenali kerumunan gadis itu! Mereka adalah kru Masterchef! Ternyata meski toko ini sudah mau tutup, masih ada pelanggan yang baru datang. Sial! Naruto harus kabur! Dengan cepat, Naruto mengenakan kacamata hitamnya bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ayo, lari Hinata!" Naruto berlari keluar dari toko itu.

Pelabuhan pribadi Louis Vuitton tampak sepi. Hanya ada kapal Naruto yang berjejer di sana. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menuntun Hinata masuk ke kapalnya. Saat mereka berdua masuk, Naruto langsung menyetir kapal itu dengan cepat. Kapal Naruto dengan kencang berlayar menjauh dari pelabuhan.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata membungkuk, "Terima kasih... kau sudah menyembunyikan identitasku."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa-ttebayo!" Naruto tertawa, "Aku memang suka membantumu! Mungkin ini bisa menjadi hobiku!"

"Naruto-kun... Sebenarnya... Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu..."

"Katakan saja Hinata!" Naruto tampak bersemangat, "Aku pasti akan membantumu!"

"Kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" Suara Hinata bergetar menyebutkan nama sahabat Naruto.

"Ya! Ada apa?"

"Mungkin... ia bisa membantuku..." Hinata tampak gemetar lagi, "... Menyelamatkanku dari..."

"Dari siapa Hinata?"

"Dari..."

"Apakah dari Itachi?" Naruto tampak serius sekarang.

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk. Reaksi wanita itu tampak mirip saat waktu ia trauma. Rasanya seperti ketakutan. Sekarang Naruto yakin seratus persen bahwa Itachilah yang membuat Hinata trauma. Namun ia tidak tahu kenapa trauma itu datang.

"Hinata... Apakah Itachi yang membuat dirimu trauma?" Naruto menatap teman SDnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku dijebak olehnya... Aku menuruti semua instruksinya... Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata akan menjadi seperti ini..." Tangan Hinata mulai bergetar, "Kemudian suatu malam, polisi tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan menarik tanganku. Aku kaget... Kemudian saat tanganku ditarik paksa, aku diborgol."

Naruto dapat melihat rasa takut dari wajah Hinata. Pasti wanita itu merasa kaget karena polisi tiba-tiba menariknya. Ia pasti takut masuk penjara, meksi ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Hinata pasti melihat karirnya sebagai pengacara runtuh begitu saja. Hinata terlalu polos... Ia mengikuti instruksi Itachi begitu saja. Ia pasti percaya kepada orang itu karena Itachi adalah anak dari Uchiha Mikoto.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun bisa membantuku mencari bukti-bukti bahwa Itachi yang menjebakku," Hinata melanjutkan, "Tapi... Sasuke-kun pasti tidak ingin membantuku."

"Eh?" Naruto tampak bingung, "Kenapa-ttebayo?"

"Aku banyak bersalah kepada Keluarga Uchiha, mungkin ini adalah hukuman untukku..." Hinata tampak sedih.

"Jelaskan pelan-pelan Hinata... Memangnya ada apa dengan dirimu dan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun benci padaku." Hinata tampak sedih, "Mikoto-sensei lebih sering bersama denganku daripada Sasuke-kun, karena itulah Sasuke-kun membenciku. Ia yang awalnya benci makanan manis, bahkan sampai belajar memasak agar dekat dengan ibunya."

"Oh jadi dia hanya iri hati saja?"

"Tapi ini semua salahku..." Hinata melanjutkan, "Itachi-san juga jadi jarang bertemu ibunya. Kalau saja aku tidak ada... Mungkin Itachi-san tidak akan jatuh ke jalan ini."

"Jadi kau merasa mereka berdua kurang perhatian orang tua begitu?" Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ini salahku... Aku orang yang jahat."

"Orang yang jahat itu bukan kau! Ini salah Mikoto karena tidak memperhatikkan anaknya... Buktinya sekarang kau juga tidak dekat dengan Mikoto... Jadi dekat atau tidak dekat kau dengan Mikoto tidak ada hubungannya dengan Itachi ataupun Sasuke."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya!" Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Aku akan meminta Sasuke untuk membantumu!"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun benci padaku..."

"Tenang saja! Serahkan padaku-ttebayo!" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata, "Aku akan menjadi sayap pelindungmu!"

Mungkin ini adalah kata-kata tergombal yang pernah ada. Mungkin Naruto itu hanya pria yang terlalu lebay, mesum dan suka berbicara seenaknya... Namun saat itu Hinata tersenyum. Wanita itu benar-benar tersenyum hangat. Rasanya Naruto mulai merasa kalau gadis yang awalnya selalu menutup diri itu mulai suka kepadanya. Biarkan saja kalau ia ge-er, tapi senyuman itu terlalu manis untuknya. Radar kege-eran Naruto sudah mencapai tahap maksimum! Oh, Tuhan... Semoga saja ia bisa terus menjadi sayap pelindung gadis ini.

XXX

Setelah satu bulan, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya setuju untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Satu bulan! Cih! Dasar pria sok sibuk! Telepon Naruto tidak dijawab dan syuting Masterchef mereka juga tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Entah ada apa dengan pria itu. Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa berdiri di 1 Altitude sky dan menunggu Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka minum dan ia juga tidak suka pergi ke bar. Ia adalah lelaki rumahan. Sebagai pria rumahan, ia lebih suka berada di dekat Hinata. Namun pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar pria bar daripada pria rumah.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan Naruto tidak berhasil mencari data untuk membantu Hinata. Namun Naruto tidak ingin tinggal diam. Uchiha Sasuke adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Ia pasti tahu kebenaran dari kasus ini!

"Sasuke..."

"Hn." Sasuke tampak bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Uchiha Itachi..." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Ia kakakmu bukan?"

"Ya, ada apa memangnya?" Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik.

"Aku ingin tahu soal dirinya," Naruto meneguk Whiskeynya lagi, "Terutama soal kasus pemalsuan data dengan pengacaranya."

Kali ini Sasuke tampak serius juga. Pria itu tampaknya merasa kaget saat mendengar kasus pemalsuan data di bank itu. Naruto kali ini merasa bahwa ia bertanya kepada orang yang tepat.

"Kasus ini masih diproses," Sasuke melanjutkan, " _It's not my problem,_ jadi kau juga tidak peduli."

"Sebenarnya ini semua salah Itachi, tapi Hyugga Hinata tidak bersalah bukan?!" Naruto langsung berbicara blak blakkan.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali soal kasus ini?" Sasuke tampak penasaran.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata!" Naruto menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Kau gila ya?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Bukankah kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura?"

"Kami membatalkan pertunangan kami... Lagipula ini hanya pertunangan bisnis," Naruto melanjutkan, "Arrrgh! Lupakan soal itu! Bantu aku Sasuke! Aku harus membebaskan Hinata dari tuduhan ini!"

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" Sasuke tampak tidak peduli, "Apa untungnya untukku?"

"Kalau kau membantuku... Itachi bisa masuk penjara, dengan begitu kau bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluargamu!"

"Kakakku akan masuk penjara bersama dengan Hinata... Untuk apa aku bersusah payah untuk membebaskan Hinata kalau pada akhirnya kakakku akan tetap masuk penjara juga?"

"Sasuke... Kumohon, kita sahabat bukan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Sudah kubilang membantu Hinata tidak ada untungnya bagiku, lagipula aku tidak menyukai gadis itu..."

Kali ini Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam seribu bahasa. Pria itu tampaknya terlalu kaget melihat seseorang di belakang Naruto. Kali ini Naruto hanya bisa menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ia bisa melihat Haruno Sakura mengenakan gaun pesta yang indah. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik sampai-sampai tidak hanya Sasuke saja yang terdiam, Naruto juga ikut terdiam sejenak.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Naruto akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke," Sakura menjawabnya, "Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di sini."

"Benarkah Sasuke?" Naruto tampak tidak percaya.

Untuk apa mereka berdua bertemu? Tidak mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran dalam satu bulan bukan? Apalagi di selama syuting Masterchef mereka berdua selalu saja bermusuhan. Sasuke bahkan sering mencaci-maki makanan yang dibuat Sakura. Ini pasti halusinasi semata.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan dingin, "Ada apa Sakura? Cepat katakan, aku dan Naruto juga sedang membicarakan hal penting."

"Aku hamil."

Kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam lagi. _Damn._ Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Untungnya Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah tidur dengan Sakura, jadi yang bersalah pasti Sasuke. Dasar, ternyata pria dingin ini bisa juga berbuat semacam itu dengan Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tampak kaget.

"Kau sudah pasti ayahnya." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Dengan pria lain... Mereka selalu memakai kondom."

"Itu..." Sasuke tampak merasa bersalah, "Itu memang salahku."

Wow. Naruto seharusnya memikirkan soal Hinata, tapi adegan ini terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan. Rasanya seperti menonton drama-drama yang penuh intrik. Luar biasa! Apalagi korbannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin itu. Rasanya menyenangkan juga melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang awalnya dingin berubah menjadi penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir," Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku akan menggugurkan bayi ini."

"Apa?!" Kali ini Naruto yang berteriak, "Tidak boleh! Itu dosa Sakura-chan!"

"Aku juga tidak setuju," Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab—"

"Kau gila?" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dengan cepat, "Aku seorang artis! Jika aku memiliki bayi sekarang... Bagaimana dengan karirku?! Aku akan dikenal sebagai seorang artis nakal yang hamil di luar nikah."

"Sakura..." Sasuke tampak serius, "Aku adalah ayahnya, aku menginginkan bayi ini."

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu." Sakura menghela napasnya, "Dengan begitu aborsinya akan lebih cepat."

"Sakura... Kau akan menikah denganku." Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan kau tidak akan membunuh bayiku."

"Tapi tidak hanya reputasiku saja yang menjadi masalah!" Sakura tampak kesal, "Kalau anak itu lahir, aku harus mengurusnya... Lalu karirku bagaimana? Aku masih ingin bekerja... Aku ingin mengalahkan Ino! Aku harus mengalahkan Ino!"

" _For God sake_... Aku yang akan mengurus bayinya," Sasuke benar-benar serius, "Kau hanya perlu melahirkannya saja."

Mungkin ini adalah saatnya Naruto pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian... Namun adegan ini terlalu manis. Ternyata pria dingin itu bisa romantis juga. Eh... Tunggu! Entah kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik oleh pembicaraan manis Sasuke. Mungkin hati wanita itu terbuat dari batu atau semacamnya. Ini pasti alasan kenapa Sakura selalu bermain film _action_ dan bukan _romance_.

"Biarkan aku memikirkan ini dulu," Sakura menghela napasnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Pria itu kemudian hanya bisa terus memperhatikan Sakura yang pergi dari kejauhan. Ternyata Sasuke punya hati nurani juga. Otaknya tidak hanya bisnis saja. Mungkin Naruto bisa membantunya meyakinkan Sakura. Dengan itu, Sasuke tidak akan murung lagi.

"Hei, Sasuke..." Naruto menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Aku dekat dengan Sakura-chan jadi aku bisa memberi nasihat untuknya."

"Hn." Sasuke masih tampak khawatir, "Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi."

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kondom itu penting." Naruto menghela napasnya, "Bahkan seharusnya kau menunggu saja sampai menikah."

"Hn." Sasuke menerawang lagi.

"Hei... Kalau aku berhasil membuat Sakura menikah denganmu, boleh tidak kau membantuku mencari bukti kalau Hinata tidak bersalah?" Naruto tersenyum puas, "Kali ini ada untungnya untukmu bukan? _Give and take._ "

"Mungkin aku bisa mencari jejak e-mail beserta telepon antara kakakku dan Hinata," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Ini memang merepotkan dan aku harus menghubungi orang yang pandai IT... Namun kau harus meyakinkan Sakura."

"Serahkan padaku-ttebayo!"

XXX

Uzumaki Kushina duduk di _lobby lounge_ , Pan Pacific Singapore sembari menikmati _afternoon tea_ sendirian. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto tidak menjawab teleponnya selama satu bulan. Padahal selama ini anak bodoh itu selalu saja menunggu-nunggu jika Kushina menelponnya.

Sial. Ketika Kushina stress, ia jadi makan banyak kue. Kali ini satu _set afternoon tea_ dengan kue-kue kecil itu hampir habis dilahap dirinya seorang. Pertama Naruto, kemudian ia jadi mengingat wanita jahanam itu. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto menyukai anak dari wanita itu. Anak dari Hyuuga Akiko itu adalah seorang kriminal. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Kushina ingat Akiko dulu pernah mengejar Minato. Karena itu... Kushina jadi...

"Kushina?"

Suara nyaring yang sangat ia kenal ini... Pasti suara dari Haruno Mebuki. Wanita itu adalah ibu dari Haruno Sakura. Walau Sakura dan Naruto terus menentang perjodohan ini, tapi Mebuki masih saja bersikeras. Sebenarnya Kushina juga sama. Ibu mana yang tidak ingin anaknya menikah dengan wanita yang sederajat? Lagipula jika Sakura dan Naruto menikah, proyek bisnis Kushina dan Mebuki akan jauh lebih lancar.

"Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?" Mebuki tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja." Kushina tersenyum juga, "Silahkan duduk."

"Aku minta maaf soal perilaku Sakura," Mebuki menghela napasnya, "Anak itu memang suka memberontak."

"Ah... Aku juga harus minta maaf soal Naruto," Kushina membungkuk, "Anak itu biasanya menurut... Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti bisa meyakinkannya untuk menikah dengan Sakura."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukan ini kepadamu tapi..." Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sakura hamil dan aku tidak tahu siapa ayahnya."

Kali ini Kushina tersedak teh yang ia minum. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi kepada calon menantunya. Naruto tidak mungkin ayahnya, jika Naruto ayahnya... Mebuki pasti senang sekali.

"Aku ingin Sakura menggugurkan bayinya dengan begitu kita masih bisa menjodohkan anak kita—"

"Tidak boleh!" Kushina langsung berteriak.

Tangannya bergetar dan keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya. Ia jadi ingat waktu ia SMA dulu. Waktu itu ia dan Minato berpacaran. Ia sempat hamil... Ia tahu itu anak Minato... Namun karena saat itu Minato lebih kaya darinya, Keluarga Namikaze menentang hubungan mereka. Minato sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Naruto. Waktu itu Minato menuruti kemauan Keluarga Namikaze. Kushina belum sempat memberitahu kehamilan itu... Ia langsung pergi dari Tokyo dan melahirkan di tempat lain. Ia menitipkan bayinya di jalanan dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Ia tidak tahu bayi itu ada di mana sekarang. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak butuh bayi dari pria jahanam itu. Saat Kushina hamil, Minato malah dekat dengan Hyuuga Akiko.

"Ah! Sebentar... Ada temanku datang!" Mebuki bangkit berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Mebuki duduk. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka teman yang Mebuki maksud adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Selama ini Kushina tidak pernah berbicara dengan Mikoto karena masalah Akiko dan Minato. Ia tahu Mikoto membantu Akiko untuk mendekati Minato.

"Ku...Kushina?" Mikoto tampak kaget juga.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Mebuki tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu... Kalian berbincang-bincang saja dulu!"

Saat Mebuki pergi, Kushina dan Mikoto hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka berdua sempat berteman lama... Namun karena masalah Minato, persahabatan mereka jadi hancur. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa kepada mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," Mikoto membungkuk.

"Ya." Kushina menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"Kushina... Soal masalah waktu itu..."

"Maksudmu waktu kau membantu Akiko untuk mendekati Minato?" Kushina mendengus, "Selamat, karena itu aku meninggalkan Tokyo."

"Kau salah paham Kushina..." Mikoto tampak serius, "Sungguh. Aku selalu ingin menjelaskannya kepadamu, tapi kau masih tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Salah paham apa?" Kushina menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aku hamil dan pria itu malah mengejar wanita lain!"

"Minato dan Akiko tidak saling menyukai..." Mikoto melanjutkan, "Waktu itu Akiko mendekati Minato hanya untuk membuat Hiashi cemburu."

"Tapi..."

"Sungguh, percayalah padaku... Buktinya Akiko dan Hiashi menikah dan punya anak," Mikoto melanjutkan, "Bahkan saat Hiashi dipenjara, Akiko tidak mengejar Minato. Wanita itu tetap setia menunggu sampai Hiashi bebas dari penjara."

Kali ini Kushina melihat ketulusan dari kata-kata Mikoto. Selama ini ia selalu menghindari pembicaraan ini, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa kabur lagi. Mungkin ia memang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa saat itu ia hanyalah gadis SMA yang penakut. Ia hamil dan ia takut Minato tidak ingin bertanggung jawab. Ia takut dan pergi begitu saja. Ia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri... Padahal memang Akiko yang mengejar Minato, ia tidak tahu apakah Minato menerima Akiko atau tidak.

Selama ini ia hanya mengambil kesimpulan. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Minato tidak menginginkan bayinya. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Akiko dan Minato saling menyukai. Ia juga mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hinata adalah wanita jahanam. Mungkin... Mungkin saja Hyuuga Akiko adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin Hyuuga Hinata adalah orang yang baik juga.

XXX

TBC

XXX

A/N:

Halo semuanya! Aku harap kalian menikmati tahun baru kalian! Hows your new year's resolution? Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar! Untuk chapter ini... Aku senang menuliskan bagian afternoon tea. Kalau kalian membaca banyak ceritaku, kalian pasti tahu kalau aku suka menuliskan ritual minum teh ini. It's my guilty pleasure! Hhehhee :)

Anyways, have a nice day everyone! I hope you'll comment and leave a review... It means so much to me !

XXX

Balasan Review:

Keita : Makasih sudah dibilang seruu~ Aaa I love how you add –ttebayo at the end ;)

Alfi : Ga nyangka seru hehehe... I really like that respond! Makasih ya Alfi-san!

NH78 : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut dan terima kasih atas dukungannya hehhee :)

Hanachan L : Makasih yah! Hehhee Iya di sini mami Kushina jadi begituuu~ I like Mami Kushina yang agak evil. Menurutku punya vibe uniknya sendiri hehehe.

Guest 24 Dec : Wah! Ternyata ada yang beneran cewek elegan mendengkur saat tidur! Hehehe That's a first!

Hakeri : Wah! Makasih yah! Tapi aku membuat kue itu hanya hobi :p I think I wouldn't win Masterchef. Aku memang suka membuat kue, kemarin aku baru saja membuat Carrot Cake! Yumm~

End of Balasan Review

XXX


	7. Running Away

**My First Love is My Housekeeper**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Running away**

Uzumaki Naruto punya rencana brilian! Ia akan menolong Hyuga Hinata dan membantu Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan bayi yang dikandung Sakura. Jika ia menyelamatkan bayi itu dari aborsi, maka Sasuke akan mencari bukti-bukti yang menyatakan bahwa Itachi memaksa Hinata memalsukan dokumen-dokumen hukum. Brilian bukan? Ternyata cintanya pada Hinata juga bisa membantu bayi yang tidak bersalah. Cinta memang sangat luar biasa.

Karena cinta itu, Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata di tempat yang sama, The Sanchaya Hotel. Walau Naruto sempat dimarahi, dicacimaki dan ditolak oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun, kedua manusia keras kepala itu akhirnya menyerah dan terbang bersama ke Pulau Bintan, Indonesia. Pulau ini sangat dekat dengan Singapura. Mereka berempat berlayar dengan kapal pribadi Naruto dan hanya butuh waktu dua jam dari Singapore ke Pulau Bintan.

Jerih payah Naruto tidak sia-sia. Ia memandang Hotel Sanchaya Bintan, dengan senang. Hotel yang bergaya rumah kolonial Inggris ini tampak sangat apik. Dinding putih, daun jendela dan beranda berwarna hitam-putih menghiasi _resort_ itu. Kolam renang yang ada di depan hotel tampak menyatu dengan pantai berpasir putih. Pohon-pohon palem berayun-ayun karena angin pantai yang damai. Tempat ini sempurna! Menurut riset, liburan di tempat yang damai bisa membuat hati lebih tenang. Karena itulah Naruto yakin, tempat ini akan membuat Sakura setuju untuk tidak aborsi! Dengan begitu kasus Hinata juga akan selesai dengan bantuan Sasuke! Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Naruto memang pintar!

"Hinata… Kau tenang saja. Pangeranmu akan menyelamatkanmu dari kasus Itachi," Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Bidadarinya itu tampak kaget dan langsung berjalan mundur lima langkah. Pipi wanita itu tampak merah merona. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka dengan perlahan, kemudian suara kecil yang damai terdengar dengan lembut.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu… Aku tidak pantas untuk dilindungi seperti ini…"

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu dari dunia, dari ibuku dan dari media." Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Ya kan Sasuke? Sakura? Kalian akan menyembunyikan Hinata juga bukan?"

"Ini semua untuk Hinata, tapi ingat aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini," Sakura menjawab dengan terburu-buru, "Aku punya urusan lain."

"Urusan lain itu bukan aborsi bukan?" Sasuke langsung menyeletuk, "Kita belum selesai membahas masalah ini bersama-sama."

"Dengar ya Uchiha-san," Sakura melanjutkan, "Yang akan memutuskan aborsi atau tidak itu aku, bukan kau. Lagipula aku ingin memikirkan masalah Hinata dulu. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku dipenjara karena kakakmu memaksa Hinata memalsukan dokumen hukum."

"Aku bisa mencari bukti-bukti bahwa Hinata tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, tapi kau harus setuju untuk menyelamatkan bayi itu dulu." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Tidak mau."

Kali ini Naruto menghela napasnya. Kedua orang itu masih keras kepala. Hinata juga tampak khawatir dan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Sakura-san. Kalau kau tidak mau bantuanku kenapa kau setuju untuk datang ke pulau ini?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Hinata," Sakura menjawab pria itu dengan tegas, "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Kalau kau di sini berharap aku akan berubah pikiran soal aborsi, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pusing. Kelihatannya pria itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Sakura. Perselisihan mereka berlanjut lagi.

"Sakura-san. Kau luar biasa keras kepala ya… Jadi apa rencanamu menyelamatkan Hinata kalau aku tidak mau membantumu?" Sasuke menantang wanita itu.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri." Sakura berjalan masuk ke villa dengan kesal, "Lebih baik kau pulang saja alien egois."

"Aku egois?" Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Aku ingin menyelamatkan bayi, sedangkan kau ingin menyelamatkan karirmu sebagai artis. Kali ini siapa yang egois?"

Naruto mengerti, sebagai artis, hamil di luar nikah itu masalah serius. Jika Sakura aborsi, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Media akan damai dan Sakura bisa menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Jika Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan bayinya…. Karirnya pasti hancur. Artis-artis lain seperti Yamanaka Ino pasti akan menang. Naruto tahu betapa cintanya Sakura terhadap karirnya sebagai artis, tapi Naruto tidak tahu cinta Sakura terhadap karir justru lebih besar daripada nyawa seorang bayi.

"Sasuke-san. Kau tidak mengerti apapun soal hidupku, jadi kau diam saja." Suara Sakura tampak kesal, kemudian wanita itu pergi dan masuk ke _resort_ sendirian.

Hinata yang tampak panik, langsung mengikuti sahabatnya dari belakang. Naruto ingin sekali ikut menenangkan Sakura… Namun ia yakin, Hinata pasti bisa membantu menenangkan hati wanita itu. Hinata adalah bidadari baik hati, jadi Naruto bisa tenang. Bidadari seperti Hianta pasti bisa membantu Sakura sadar!

"Sakura-chan memang keras kepala," Naruto melanjutkan, "Kau sabar saja ya."

"Naruto, kau sudah membuang waktuku di sini, kau ingin aku membantu Hinata atau tidak?" Sasuke tampak kesal, "Sadarkan Sakura secepatnya. Atau masalah Hinata akan tambah parah."

"Apa maksudmu tambah parah?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya tahu masalah Hinata dengan jelas atau tidak?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Hinata dipaksa kakakmu memalsukan dokumen hukum, ditangkap polisi, dibebaskan karena bukti tidak ada, lalu sekarang Hinata kabur?"

"Benar, tapi bisa tambah parah." Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Polisi membebaskan Hinata karena bukti tidak ada. Kakakku juga punya banyak pengacara hebat lain yang sudah menggantikan Hinata. Sekarang kasusnya masih damai-damai saja. Namun jika bukti pemalsuan dokumen itu sudah ditemukan Hinata bisa langsung dipenjarakan."

"Gawat-ttebayo!" Naruto langsung panik.

"Percuma kau menyembunyikan Hinata di sini," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kalau bukti sudah ada, Hinata akan dicari oleh banyak polisi. Sekarang saja, sudah ada banyak spekulasi kalau Hinata bersalah."

"Tapi Hinata tidak sepenuhnya bersalah! Ia dipaksa Itachi!" Naruto langsung menyeletuk, "Jadi kalau bukti dokumen palsu itu sudah ada, maka kita juga harus memberikan bukti bahwa ia dipaksa Itachi! Aku butuh bantuanmu Sasuke!"

"Bagus kalau kau tidak bodoh seperti Sakura," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Sakura pikir ia bisa menyembunyikan Hinata selamanya… Tapi kau pintar. Kau tahu bahwa kau butuh bantuanku Naruto. Tenang saja aku akan membuat seakan-akan Hinata sama sekali tidak bersalah. Semua adalah salah Itachi."

"Eh?"

"Ya… Kali ini Itachi akan menjadi yang terjahat dari yang terjahat. Aku akan membuat seakan-akan Hinata benar-benar tidak bersalah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Semua… bisa direkayasa dengan uang Naruto."

Naruto merasa janggal, ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinya. Namun, jika ini bisa menyelamatkan Hinata… Mungkin ini adalah hal yang baik. Kali ini Sasuke berjalan masuk ke hotel juga. Naruto semakin yakin, bahwa hari-hari di Pulau Bintan ini akan melelahkan dan memusingkan.

XXX

Haruno Sakura menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan iba. Hyuga Hinata, begitu polos, baik hati dan lemah lembut… sekarang hanya bisa bersembunyi di tengah Pulau Bintan untuk mencari ketenangan. Polisi mencurigainya, tapi tidak bisa mendapat bukti kesalahannya. Itachi memanfaatkan kelemahan Hinata untuk melanggar hukum. Sedangkan media sekarang malah menyebutnya, gadis materialistis misterius yang dikencani Naruto. Entah bagaimana perasaan Hinata, pasti sedih sekali. Hebatnya gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini." Hinata mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan mengelilingi hotel, "Namun sebenarnya aku juga tidak setuju dengan aborsi itu…"

Kali ini rasa iba Sakura terhadap Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi serius dan penuh dengan emosi. Ia kaget, Hinata yang biasanya diam dan selalu netral tiba-tiba setuju dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Hinata masalahmu lebih penting," Sakura menaikan nada bicaranya, "Tidak usah membahas aborsi, hal semacam itu bisa kuselesaikan sendiri."

Kali ini Hinata terdiam. Sahabat Sakura itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan terus mengikuti Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Hinata agak sedih mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam terus. Suasananya jadi sangat canggung. Padahal Sakura setuju pergi ke sini untuk menemani Hinata, untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu. Bodohnya, sekarang justru ia yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi bersedih. Ah, ini semua karena masalah aborsi— seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengatakan keputusannya kepada Sasuke. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan untuk menghibur Hinata sekarang?

Ah, makanan! Ia tahu Hinata suka memasak dan menikmati makanan. Sakura akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran The Dining Room di dalam villa itu.

"Hinata kau mau makan?"

"Um… Boleh, tapi—"

Sakura menatap Hinata yang kebingunan mencari dompet di dalam tasnya.

"Aku yang traktir," Sakura memotong kata-kata Hinata, "Dulu kau juga sering mentraktirku, jadi tidak usah merasa tidak enak."

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam restoran dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kelihatannya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menyewa satu hotel, sampai ke restorannya juga. Daritadi semua kosong, tidak ada tamu lain selain mereka berempat. Restorannya hanya dipenuhi oleh _waitress_ dan furnitur-furnitur bergaya Bistronomic. Kayu-kayu _vintage_ , teleskop antik dan buku-buku tahun 1800-an tertata dengan apik. Sinar matahari juga masuk dengan mudah dari jendela-jendela kayu yang bergaya Inggris Kolonial. Restoran ini terlihat seperti restoran bersejarah yang dihiasi oleh sedikit sentuhan modern.

Saat mereka duduk bersama, Hinata langsung terlihat lebih tenang. Kesedihan di wajah gadis itu perlahan sirna. Sekarang mungkin adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari topik yang jauh dari aborsi. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin orang lain ikut campur soal masalah ini. Meskipun orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Permisi," suara _waitress_ yang tenang mencairkan suasana, "Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami ingin memesan tiga makanan terbaik di tempat ini," Sakura tersenyum hangat, "Kemudian untuk minumannya, bolehkan saya memesan Vodka Lemonade?"

Kali ini Hinata langsung berbicara dengan lembut, "Sakura… Vodka— alkohol tidaklah baik untuk… kondisimu sekarang."

Sang artis kekinian itu langsung menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, Lemonade saja. Kau ingin minum apa Hinata?"

"Aku ingin air mineral saja," Hinata berbicara dengan sopan, "Terima kasih."

Setelah _waitress_ itu pergi, Sakura jadi merasa kesal lagi. Padahal tadi mereka sudah hampir mengganti topik! Namun, masalah aborsi malah datang lagi. Itu semua karena Vodka Lemonade.

"Oh ya Hinata," Sakura langsung mendapat ide untuk mengganti topik dengan drastis, "Kau sebenarnya suka Naruto atau tidak?"

Kali ini wajah Hinata terlihat sedikit merona. Lesung pipitnya diwarnai merah muda. Wanita itu tampaknya sedikit malu, tapi senyumannya yang sopan tetap mewarnai wajahnya. Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu mencoba untuk menjaga postur tubuhnya yang tegak dan sifatnya yang lemah lembut. Meskipun ia malu, tapi ia masih terlihat seperti putri raja.

"Maaf…" Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Aku rasa aku tidak pantas untuk menyukai Naruto-kun."

Kali ini Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yang tidak pantas itu Naruto, bukan kamu. Secara logika, Naruto yang seperti anak-anak begitu, seharusnya yang tidak pantas menyukai orang yang dewasa sepertimu."

Hinata masih menjaga posturnya dengan sopan. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar sulit untuk berbicara dengan santai. Entah apakah si bodoh Naruto itu berhasil mencairkan dinding kesopanan Hinata ini. Sifat Naruto itu benar-benar berlawanan dengan sifat Hinata.

"Aku justru merasa Naruto-kun adalah orang yang dewasa."

Kali ini Sakura berhenti tertawa. Naruto? Dewasa? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Sakura. Entah apa yang Hinata lihat dari wajah si idiot itu...

"Naruto-kun berhasil mengejar mimpinya, menjadi artis dan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses," Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Sedangkan aku justru lari dari mimpiku sendiri."

"Jika kasus memalsukan dokumen ini tidak terungkap… Kau tetap saja berhasil menggapai mimpimu menjadi pengacara yang sukses Hinata," Sakura menjelaskan, "Kau juga hebat."

Kali ini makanan mereka datang. Hidangan-hidangan yang lezat mewarnai meja kayu mereka. Kambing yang dipenuhi bumbu-bumbu Indonesia. Kemudian Crème Brulee yang di hiasi oleh asap-asap dingin gastronomi… Semuanya tertata dengan indah.

"Makanan punya seni yang indah ya…." Hinata menatap hidangan di meja dengan takjub, "Kau tahu bukan? Aku punya satu mimpi yang dulu kutinggalkan… Aku ingin mendalami dunia memasak."

"Ah… Ya, dulu kau juga pernah ingin menjadi koki," Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi, "Kau sempat belajar dari koki terkenal dunia bukan? Wanita yang bernama Mikoto kalau tidak salah."

"Ya… Aku menyerah karena aku merasa apakah aku berhak punya dua mimpi?" Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Satu mimpi saja tidak bisa kujalankan dengan baik. Menjadi pengacara yang baik saja aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak sehebat kau dan Naruto-kun…"

Kali ini Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi perjuangannya menjadi seorang artis. Ia sendiri juga merasa ia tidak sehebat banyak orang. Ia masih harus berjuang melawan Yamanaka Ino, musuh terbesarnya di karir ini. Jika ia hamil, media akan mencaci-maki Sakura. Meskipun ia menikahi Sasuke… Media akan tahu bahwa pernikahannya itu hanyalah pernikahan karena hamil di luar nikah. Pernikahan terpaksa…. Karena kesalahan Sakura. Jadi aborsi adalah pilihan terbaik… Jika satu nyawa bisa dikorbankan untuk karir yang sudah Sakura perjuangkan. Apalah arti satu nyawa?

"Aku tidak sehebat yang kau kira Hinata." Sakura tersenyum pahit, "Ada banyak hal yang harus kukorbankan untuk mempertahankan mimpiku."

"Seperti satu nyawa?"

Kali ini suara Hinata terdengar lembut, tapi sangat tajam. Entah kenapa sahabatnya begitu mengerti akan dirinya. Ternyata, apa yang ada di hati Sakura, Hinata sudah tahu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain…" Suara Sakura semakin kecil dan perlahan semakin lemah.

"Kita semua punya pilihan." Hinata melanjutkan, "Aku menyesali pilihanku untuk membantu Itachi-san. Jangan sampai kau juga menyesali pilihanmu untuk bayi ini."

Sakura terdiam, hatinya terasa semakin ragu. Tadinya ia sudah yakin ingin mengaborsi bayi ini. Namun, perasaan bersalah, perasaan janggal semakin menyelimuti hatinya.

Nyawa.

Sakura membawa satu nyawa baru di dalam dirinya….

Mungkin saja, nyawa kecil ini bisa mengubah dunia, menjadi pengacara yang baik atau menjadi dokter yang mulia. Namun, Sakura tidak memberikan nyawa ini kesempatan untuk hidup. Apakah ini hal yang tepat? Apakah karir memang lebih penting dari nyawa kecil ini?

Sakura tidak tahu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Apakah mimpi bisa dikabulkan atas dasar kebohongan, keraguan dan perasaan bersalah?

XXX

Pasti ada manusia yang sedang berlari jauh hari ini. Naruto merasa, mungkin Hinata sedang berlari dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara. Sakura sedang berlari dari keputusan aborsi. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berlari entah kemana. Semua orang punya masalah mereka sendiri. Naruto, sang artis kekinian sendiri…. Sedang berlari pagi di hutan Mangrove Pulau Bintan.

Ia berlari di atas jalanan yang terbuat dari kayu. Mata birunya memandang hutan bakau yang penuh dengan burung-burung yang berwarna-warni. Hutan ini sangat sejuk dan penuh dengan udara segar. Naruto bisa melihat akar-akar pohon bakau yang banyak dan kuat. Akar itu berfungsi untuk melindungi abrasi laut, menjaga kualitas air dan melindungi bencana alam seperti hempasan ombak atau badai. Naruto sungguh merasa kagum dengan akar pohon bakau. Akar ini saja bisa begitu kuat dan berguna… Apakah Naruto juga bisa seperti itu? Bisa berguna dan teguh?

Kali ini matanya yang berfokus pada hutan bakau langsung beralih ke titik fokus lain. Bidadari! Ada bidadari! Ia dapat melihat Hinata sedang beristirahat di gazebo kecil di dekat jalanan kayu hutan bakau ini.

Wanita itu tampak tenang dan sopan seperti biasa. Bajunya tampak sopan tapi praktikal. Walau hanya baju sederhana dan celana panjang, Hinata tetap terlihat mempesona. Mungkin ini adalah arti dari kata-kata, ' _simplicity wins._ '

Hinata masih menerawang jauh ke daerah rawa, tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berjalan mendekat di belakangnya. Kali ini Naruto dengan iseng meniup udara di telinga kecil Hinata. Walau ia hanya iseng, tapi Hinata langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai karena kaget.

"Hinata! Maafkan aku-ttebayo!" Naruto menunduk untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Walau Naruto panik, tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan sopan dan bangkit berdiri dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," suara Hinata terdengar damai, "Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah bangun dan berjalan pagi?"

"Kau juga Hinata, kau justru lebih pagi lagi daripada aku." Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Bagaimana kau suka pulau ini?"

"Aku suka." Hinata ikut tersenyum hangat, "Namun, aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan selamanya… Soal kasus Itachi—"

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku-ttebayo!" Naruto langsung terdengar bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya… aku jadi lebih berpikir banyak tadi malam." Hinata terdengar serius, "Sebagai pengacara yang baik, aku tidak bisa berbohong terus. Aku harus berbicara dengan Itachi dan bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu-ttebayo!" Naruto langsung menaikan nadanya, "Aku dan Sasuke akan membuktikan bahwa Itachi yang memaksamu! Bahkan Sasuke bilang ia bisa merekayasa beberapa hal dengan uang, dan membuat seakan-akan Itachi yang salah total. Kamu bisa bebas Hinata…"

"Dan berbohong lagi?" Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Walau Itachi-san memaksaku, itu tetap salahku. Aku tetap memalsukan dokumen itu… Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan Itachi-san terus. Aku juga ingin bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mimpimu sebagai koki?"

"Naruto-kun… Aku juga punya mimpi ingin menjadi pengacara yang baik… Namun sekarang aku malah gagal total."

"Aku bisa membantumu menggapai kedua mimpimu Hinata! Apapun yang terjadi, walau aku harus menyembunyikanmu, berbohong, berkorban—"

"Namun, apakah menggapai mimpi harus dengan hal-hal seperti itu?" Hinata tampak kecewa, "Saat aku kecil, aku pikir kerja keras yang paling penting... bukan tipu muslihat."

"Hinata…"

"Saat aku melihat Sakura yang berusaha melindungi mimpinya sebagai artis… Ia bahkan sampai rela membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah," Hinata tampak semakin sedih, "Jangan-jangan aku juga seperti itu, melindungi mimpiku sebagai pengacara hebat dan sekarang berfokus menjadi koki… Semua dengan berbohong."

Hinata akhirnya berjalan mengelilingi Hutan Bakau itu pelan-pelan. Wanita itu hanya terdiam. Naruto ikut berjalan di samping wanita itu, sambil berpikir juga… Sebenarnya apa yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang.

Ah. Akhirnya mulut kecil wanita itu terbuka lagi.

"Aku berbohong… Aku bilang aku tidak lulus SMA saat kita bertemu di apartemenmu, padahal aku lulus kuliah hukum."

Ah… Iya, waktu itu Hinata memang berbohong, bahkan menuliskan kebohongannya dengan tulisan yang rapih dan jelas.

"Kemudian kebohonganku berlanjut, semakin lama semakin banyak."

Naruto jadi mengingat lagi, saat ibunya mengatakan rahasia Hinata. Bahwa Hinata mungkin adalah orang yang jahat. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa masalah hukum Hinata sebenarnya bisa berlanjut parah. Setiap kali ada kebohongan yang terungkap, wajah manis Hinata semakin terlihat lemas.

"Naruto-kun, apakah tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranmu bahwa aku adalah orang yang jahat?"

Kali ini Naruto mengingat suara ngorok Darth Vader Hinata dan Naruto malah tertawa.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu sebagai orang yang jahat, tanpa mengingat suara ngorok Darth Vadermu."

Kali ini wajah serius Hinata langsung berubah jadi merah merona. Telinga putih, wanita itu juga berubah kemerahan. Sang bidadari itu langsung menunduk karena malu.

"Itu… Aku… Ah, lupakan saja." Suara Hinata terdengar seperti hamster kecil yang sedang makan biji bunga matahari, "Intinya aku tidak ingin jahat lagi… Aku ingin kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan Itachi. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua dengan mantan klienku dulu sebelum aku berhadapan dengan kepolisian. Aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi."

Ini memang keputusan yang berat… Namun Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Hinata serius. Ia ingin berhenti berbohong, berhenti mencari alasan untuk meringankan beban… Berhenti untuk bergantung pada Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa Hinata jadi terlihat lebih tegar, lebih kuat. Seakan-akan Hinata sudah menjadi akar pohon bakau yang kuat.

Sebenarnya, Hinata berbohong atau tidak berbohong. Naruto sudah terlanjur menyukai Hinata… Namun ia baru tahu, justru ketika Hinata justru menjadi berani dan ingin mengakui kesalahannya…. Hinata justru jadi terlihat makin dewasa, makin mempesona…. Makin membuat Naruto kagum.

"Hinata… Sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang, aku boleh melakukan sesuatu tidak?"

Kali ini Hinata terlihat bingung, "Bolehkah aku tahu apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin membacakan puisi untukmu, aku baru saja membuatnya di benakku."

Kali ini Hinata terdiam sebentar karena kaget. Kemudian wanita itu akhirnya mengangguk perlahan.

"Ehem. Ini adalah puisi dari Uzumaki Naruto untuk Hyuga Hinata." Naruto menunjuk pohon bakau di tempat itu dengan percaya diri, "Judulnya Pohon Bakauku."

"Eh?" Kali ini Hinata hampir tertawa, "Pohon Bakauku?"

"Dimana air laut dan air rawa bertemu,

Di sanalah kutemukan dirimu

Saat ombak lautan penuh amarah

Akar-akarmu tak pernah goyah

Di dunia ini, kaulah pohon bakauku

Melindungi ragaku, menyejukan jiwaku."

Kali ini Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh harapan. Ia menunggu wanita itu merespon puisinya yang gombal. Namun, wanita itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Entah salah tingkah atau hanya tidak punya jiwa seni. Naruto tidak tahu yang mana.

"Hinata… Kau tahu maksud puisinya bukan?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Maksudnya kau itu seperti pohon bakau, karena tidak mau kabur saat ombak dunia datang."

Kali ini Hinata semakin terlihat aneh. Hinata jadi tidak bisa diam dan berjalan maju-mundur. Ah! Pasti salah tingkah! Itu pasti jawabannya! Hinata malu karena Naruto begitu romantis! Mungkin lingkaran _friendzone_ ini akan segera berakhir!

"Hinata," Naruto semakin mendekat, "Puisi ini kubuat hanya untukmu."

"Iya… Tapi…" Hinata menunduk kebawah, "Pohon bakau itu sedikit… u-unik?"

Kali ini Naruto langsung meneliti puisinya sekali lagi. Tunggu dulu! Biasanya, puisi-puisi gombal ala sinetron berhubungan dengan bunga mawar! Kenapa Naruto malah memilih pohon bakau?! Argh…. Naruto benar-benar bukan pria yang romantis! Bodohnya ia malah merasa sangat romantis tadi…. Mungkin pemikiran Naruto masih harus lebih banyak di asah lagi.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Hinata, kurang romantis ya?" Naruto langsung tertawa malu, "Kelihatannya perjalanan _friendzone_ ku masih jauh."

Kali ini Hinata tertawa karena reaksi Naruto. Kemudian karena tawa Hinata, sang artis kekinian itu ikut tertawa juga.

"Pohon bakau ya…" Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Ya. Kurasa kita memang harus kuat seperti pohon bakau… Tidak terus berlari dan kabur… Namun berpegang teguh kepada apa yang benar."

XXX

A/N:

It's finally here again Terimakasih sudah menunggu chapter ini. Aku sangat suka dengan hutan bakau. Entah kenapa, aku sangat bangga menjadi orang Indonesia. Negara ini sebenarnya memiliki hutan bakau terbanyak di dunia. I think that's pretty awesome. Hutan bakau punya banyak manfaat dan sangat penting untuk ekosistem. Perairan di dekat pohon bakau bisa dipakai untuk tempat tinggal kepiting, akarnya menahan abrasi dan ombak besar, kemudian bisa juga dipakai untuk tempat wisata.

Thank you so much for your support! Have a wonderful day!


	8. Genmaicha

**My First Love is My Housekeeper**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Genmaicha**

Uzumaki Naruto mengatur nafasnya dengan perlahan. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Tarik napas pelan-pelan, keluarkan pelan-pelan. Ya. Ia yakin seratus persen, hal yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang bukanlah hal yang baik. Sejak kecil ia sudah ditanamkan nilai-nilai moral dari ibunya.

Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa menguping pembicaraan orang lain bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dilakukan. Namun, Hinata dan Itachi sedang berada di ruangan yang sama, berdua saja! Tentu saja Naruto harus mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata pernah berbicara dengannya di Pulau Bintan mengenai hal ini. Wanita itu akan berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan Itachi mengenai keputusannya untuk menyerahkan diri ke kepolisian.

Sebagai orang yang mencintai Hinata, tentu saja Naruto menghormati semua keputusan wanita itu. Di penjara pun, Naruto akan tetap mengunjungi Hinata. Siapa tahu dengan berjalanannya waktu, wanita itu akan mencintainya. Ia siap melewati segala rintangan untuk memperjuangkan gadis itu. Namun, perjuangan ini juga diliputi dengan rasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi kepada Hinata?

Naruto menatap layar-layar CCTV yang ada di hapadannya dengan gugup. Sebenarnya ruangan VIP Palace Hotel, Tokyo tidak memiliki CCTV, tapi Naruto menyedikannya khusus untuk hari ini. Ia bekerja sama dengan pemilik hotel untuk mengurus semuanya. Ia melakukan ini untuk keamanan Hinata.

Di balik layar CCTV, ruangan VIP itu terlihat dengan jelas. Sang artis kekinian dapat melihat dinding dan lantai kayu yang terlihat tradisional. Tirai-tirai kayu dan lentera kuno membuat ruangan itu terlihat kaku. Namun, ada sentuhan modern dari sofa dan jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan kota Tokyo.

Sebenarnya ruangan ini mirip dengan Hinata... begitu tradisional, tapi juga begitu elegan dan modern. Wanita cantik itu tampak formal dengan blazer dan kemeja. Mungkin ini adalah pakaian yang biasa Hinata kenakan saat menjadi pengacara. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan pengacara cantik ini pada Itachi. Apakah Hinata akan mengeluarkan undang-undang hukum? Ataukah justru bernegosiasi soal kasus ini? Naruto sangat gugup menatap mereka berdua. Semoga saja, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Itachi-san." Suara Hinata yang halus bergema di ruangan CCTV, "Kau mungkin sudah mendengar bahwa kepolisian sedang mencurigaiku."

Fokus Naruto langsung berpindah pada Itachi. Kakak laki-laki Sasuke itu sangat mirip dengan adiknya. Hanya saja kerutan di dahinya dan wajah yang cukup serius membuat pria itu tampak sedikit berbeda.

"Apakah itu alasan kau menghilang dari Jepang?"

Hinata menatap ke lantai dengan masam, kemudian ia menarik napas yang panjang.

"Ya." Hinata tersenyum pahit, "Aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang pengacara."

Kali ini Itachi mengangguk dan menatap Hinata dengan lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Entah mengapa Naruto dapat merasakan rasa kasihan datang dari dalam hati pria itu. Meskipun Itachi terlihat seperti orang yang serius dan dingin, tapi kelihatannya pria ini lebih memiliki rasa empati daripada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak gagal." Suara Itachi terdengar lebih lembut.

"Jika aku menyerahkan diri ke kepolisian sekarang, karirku sebagai pengacara pasti akan berakhir..." Suara Hinata terdengar semakin samar-samar, "Namun, aku tahu... keputusan ini lebih baik daripada terus berlari dari kenyataan."

"Kau tidak gagal," Itachi melanjutkan, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kali ini Hinata terdiam. Meskipun ekspresi wajah gadis terlihat lesu, tapi Hinata masih mempertahankan tatapan matanya yang serius. Wanita itu masih mendengarkan Itachi dengan seksama... Entah kenapa Naruto merasa, ada sebagian dari diri wanita itu yang terus berharap.

Harapan untuk terus menjadi seorang pengacara ada di bola mata hitamnya. Seakan-akan dokumen-dokumen palsu itu tidak ada. Seakan-akan Hinata bisa memulai lembaran yang baru. Tatapan itu sangat Naruto kenali. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang penuh dengan ambisi dan harapan.

Itachi melanjutkan, "Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh? Saat kau ditangkap waktu itu, polisi terus mencari bukti, tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa."

"Itu..."

"Saat kau dilepaskan dan kau kabur dari rumahmu, polisi tidak mengirim detektif untuk mencarimu." Itachi terdengar semakin serius, "Kau hanya digosipkan di beberapa majalah dan tabloid, tapi namamu sama sekali tidak muncul di surat kabar."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto tidak pernah mendengar kabar serius mengenai Hinata. Ia hanya tahu ada kasus semacam ini saat Kushina bertemu dengannya di Singapore. Sebenarnya kata-kata Itachi benar juga. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Polisi tidak bisa menangkapmu, karena kau memang tidak bersalah."

"Apa maksudmu Itachi-san?"

"Aku tidak jadi menyerahkan dokumen palsu itu ke pengadilan. Semua sudah kubakar. Aku menjalankan proses hukum dengan jujur."

Naruto dapat melihat kelegaan muncul di wajah Hinata. Sebenarnya latar belakang Naruto hanyalah sebagai artis dan pembisnis. Ia tidak tahu banyak soal hukum. Namun, secara logika... Jika tidak ada dokumen palsu di pengadilan, itu artinya Hinata tidak bersalah. Jika Hinata tidak bersalah itu artinya wanita itu bebas! Tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, tidak perlu ditentang oleh Kushina lagi.

Sekarang Naruto bisa dengan bebas mengejar wanita pujaannya!

"Itachi-san." Suara Hinata kembali terdengar, "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjalani prosedur hukum dengan jujur? Bukankah dengan ini dendamu akan lebih besar?"

"Hutang budi."

"Atas?"

"Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dulu. Ingat CPR yang kau berikan padaku?" Itachi melanjutkan, "Kau sebenarnya sangat baik Hinata-san. Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku terbawa emosi dan memaksamu."

"Tidak. Aku tidaklah baik hati..." Hinata menutup matanya sejenak.

"Kalau kau tidak baik hati, aku apa?" Itachi menaikan satu alisnya, "Sudahlah, jika kasus ini selesai, aku harap kau bisa berhenti murung seperti itu."

"Ah, maaf." Hinata berhenti terlihat murung dan langsung memaksakan senyuman yang kaku.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" Itachi menggelengkkan kepalanya, "Daripada tersenyum kaku, lebih baik kau pergi dan temui artis terkenal itu."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sudah mendengar gosipnya. Walau majalah hanya sempat memotret bayanganmu dari belakang. Namun aku tahu, wanita misterius Uzumaki Naruto itu kau bukan?"

"Aku tidak pantas untuk bersama dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran. CPR waktu itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak berhak untuk bersama dengan siapapun."

Naruto langsung tersenyum senang. Jika CPR itu adalah ciuman pertama Hinata. Itu artinya... ciuman yang cepat dan dingin yang Hinata katakan waktu itu adalah CPR? Hanya prosedur kedokteran? Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat lega... Namun, di saat yang sama ia merasa kasihan. Meskipun Naruto tidak pernah berpacaran, itu karena ia memang cuek. Namun, Hinata berbeda. Wanita itu tidak pernah berpacaran, karena ia tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Hinata tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Apakah kita bisa menerima cinta orang lain, jika kita tidak mencintai diri kita sendiri terlebih dahulu?

"Kau selalu seperti itu." Itachi melipat tangannya dan menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Seperti apa?"

"Menkritik dirimu sendiri, merasa tidak pantas, merasa tidak berhak untuk bersama dengan siapapun."

Kali ini Naruto terdiam dan menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Sebenarnya kata-kata Itachi benar. Walaupun di Pulau Bintan, Hinata sudah terlihat lebih berani, tapi ternyata di hati Hinata masih ada rasa benci terhadap diri sendiri. Masih ada kritik yang begitu besar... Padahal di mata Naruto wanita itu begitu luar biasa.

"Itachi-san... aku memang tidak pantas dan tidak berhak untuk bersama dengan siapapun."

"Lalu? Kita semua manusia. Kita tidak sempurna, tapi kita akan terus berkembang setiap hari." Itachi mulai merapikan dasinya dan bangkit berdiri.

Pengacara itu terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa ditegur oleh orang seperti Itachi tajam juga. Naruto merasa jika Itachi yang cukup jahat saja punya kepercayaan diri, masa seorang Hinata yang seperti bidadari itu malah membenci dirinya sendiri?

"Hinata-san, maaf tapi aku harus pergi setelah ini." Itachi membungkuk, "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran... Semoga saja setelah ini kau bisa menerima dirimu apa adanya."

Ya... Jika saja Naruto bisa membuat Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri dengan lensa mata Naruto. Mungkin wanita itu bisa melihat kebaikan hati, keberanian, kegigihan dan kelemah lembutan. Jika saja ia bisa meminjamkan bola mata ini... Wanita itu mungkin bisa melihat cahaya yang sebenarnya terpancar dari dalam diri Hinata.

XXX

Sang artis kekinian itu langsung kabur dari ruangan CCTV dan pulang ke rumah. Jika ia bertemu dengan Hinata di hotel, bisa rumit masalahnya nanti. Namun, jika dipikir lagi, ia jadi ingat percakapan di hotel tadi. Ia memandang dinding ruang tamunya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat orang lain percaya diri-ttebayo?"

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sambil berbicara sendirian.

Entah kenapa menyukai seseorang itu sangat memusingkan. Padahal ia pikir semuanya itu mudah, seperti di sinetron. Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, sudah melewati larangan ibu yang galak, kemudian melewati masa lalu yang kelam... Harusnya pasangan itu saling bersama bukan?

Naruto sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hinata, kemudian ia sudah menentang Kushina, Hinata juga sudah melewati jeratan hukum penjara. Sebenarnya Naruto harus bagaimana lagi? Semua rintangan sudah dilalui... Kenapa wanita itu masih tidak bisa menerima cintanya?

Apakah memang karena tidak percaya diri?

Kalau begitu harus bagaimana agar wanita itu percaya diri?

"Apakah aku harus terlihat bodoh?"

Naruto menatap bayangannya di depan kaca, "Mungkin kalau aku terlihat bodoh, Hinata bisa lebih percaya diri."

Ya, bisa juga bukan? Namun, selama ini Naruto sudah banyak berbuat hal bodoh. Lihat, wajahnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat orang lain tertawa. Sebenarnya, peran-peran film Naruto juga rata-rata pasti punya unsur humornya. Jika dia sudah bodoh dan Hinata tetap tidak percaya diri... Maka ia harus lebih bodoh lagi begitu?

"Argh! Tapi kalau aku tambah bodoh, nanti aku semakin tidak keren!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

Ia sudah benar-benar pusing. Otaknya tidak pernah digunakan untuk mengejar wanita sebelumnya. Selama ini ia selalu mengikuti aba-aba dari direktur film dan membaca _script_. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu ternyata jatuh cinta di dunia nyata itu penuh dengan kegalauan.

Perlahan Naruto dapat mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Kemudian ia langsung berlari ke pintu masuk, menunggu-nunggu Hinata yang baru pulang dari hotel.

"Naruto-kun?"

Saat ia sampai di foyer, ia langsung menatap wanita pujaannya. Gadis itu sudah mengganti baju formal kantoran tadi dengan _dress_ santai. Senyuman ringan di wajahnya terlihat lebih damai, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi gugupnya sebelum berbicara dengan Itachi.

Sebenarnya kalau dilihat sekilas, Hinata yang elegan dan cantik memang terlihat percaya diri. Namun, kata orang memang benar, orang yang paling banyak tersenyum di depan umum... biasanya paling sedih saat sendirian. Biasanya orang yang terlihat percaya diri, justru memiliki kegelisahan yang tinggi.

"Bagaimana percakapanmu dengan Itachi?"

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu apa jawaban wanita itu, tapi rasanya aneh jika ia berkata ia menguping dari CCTV. Mungkin pengacara pintar ini justru yang akan membawa Naruto ke pengadilan.

"Ternyata Itachi-san tidak menggunakan dokumen palsu yang kubuat, karena itulah selama ini polisi tidak mencariku." Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Itu artinya aku masih bisa menjadi pengacara seperti dulu."

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang-ttebayo?"

Kali ini senyuman Hinata terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, "Paginya aku ingin menjadi pengacara dan saat pulang aku ingin terus bekerja di sini."

"Kau masih ingin menjadi pengurus rumahku?" Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Iya bekerja di sini tetaplah kewajibanku. " Hinata tersenyum, "Lagipula saat memasak di rumahmu, aku juga bisa mengolah resep baru."

"Mengolah resep apa?"

"Aku ingin bereksperimen dengan teh dan _mousse_."

"Teh dan tikus?!" Naruto langsung berteriak kaget, "Hinata kau ingin membuat teh yang diseduh dengan mayat tikus?!"

Kali ini Hinata menahan tawanya. Sang artis tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu ingin tertawa. Seingat Naruto _mousse_ itu memang Bahasa Inggris dari tikus.

"Naruto-kun... _Mousse_ bukan _mouse_." Hinata membetulkan.

"Memangnya berbeda ya?" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya.

" _Mousse_ adalah makanan penutup yang bahan utamanya terbuat dari putih telur, krim dan gelatin."

"Oh!"

Sekarang Naruto merasa dirinya bodoh sekali. Luar biasa, ia tidak mencoba untuk bodoh saja sudah bodoh. Jika ini tidak membuat percaya diri Hinata naik, ia tidak tahu ia harus menjadi sebodoh apa.

"Aku bisa memasak untukmu sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata dengan cepat berjalan ke dapur. Wanita itu mulai membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dasar seperti putih telur dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Eskpresi wajah wanita itu penuh dengan semangat. Jemari-jemari halus Hinata bekerja dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap bahan-bahan sudah tertata rapih di atas meja.

Seperti biasa, Naruto akan menonton televisi jika Hinata memasak. Dengan santai, Naruto memilih saluran televisi dengan _remote control_. Tidak ada acara yang menarik, sampai ia akhirnya menatap saluran televisi Uchiha.

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung berteriak kaget, "Sasuke telah menyiarkan Masterchef Selebriti!"

Acara itu sudah setengah jalan. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dan juri lainnya mulai mencicipi makanan-makanan peserta. Adegan Sakura dan Sasuke yang bertengkar langsung membuat Naruto kaget. Seingat Naruto, ia sudah meminta pihak televisi untuk memotong bagian pertunangan Sakura dan Naruto. Semoga saja adengan itu tidak disiarkan, kalau sampai disiarkan entah bagaimana jadinya.

"Ah, apakah itu Masterchef yang ada di Singapore waktu itu?" Hinata berbicara sambil mengocok telur.

"Iya." Naruto langsung merasa lega, ternyata bagian pertunangan waktu itu dipotong.

Setelah banyak peserta dievaluasi, acara itu akhirnya selesai. Pemenangnya adalah pemenang yang waktu itu. Lucunya, jadi tidak ada sesi eliminasi. Sasuke telah membuat acara itu berakhir di satu episode saja.

Loh? Kenapa setelah ini malah ada ekstra klip? Naruto dapat melihat adegan terakhir Masterchef itu sekarang penuh dengan _behind the scene_. Di sana ada Naruto yang sedang bersin berkali-kali karena tepung terigu. Ah! Lagi-lagi dia sama sekali tidak keren! Bagaimana ini?

Kali ini Hinata tertawa kecil. Wanita itu melihat layar televisi sambil menata adonannya. Sebenarnya Naruto memang terlihat bodoh, tapi kalau kebodohannya bisa membuat gadis itu tertawa... Mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Hinata, kalau kau tertawa kau terlihat lebih santai," Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Kali ini Hinata tampak agak merona. Wanita itu langsung membungkuk dan mengucakan terimakasih. Lucu sekali!

Kali ini Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil menatap adonan _mousse_ yang sedang dibuat. Adonan itu terdiri dari krim kocok yang kental, kemudian Hinata aduk dengan putih telur yang sudah naik. Putih telur yang mirip dengan awan itu Hinata aduk perlahan seakan-akan Naruto sedang melihat busa ringan dari _wonderland_.

"Wah seperti busa ya..." Naruto menatap adonan.

"Iya, _mousse_ memiliki tekstur yang ringan dan halus." Hinata menjelaskan, "Biasanya _mousse_ dibuat dengan cokelat."

"Loh, tapi hari ini kau membuatnya dengan teh bukan?"

"Iya, aku ingin bereksperimen dengan teh Gemaicha." Hinata tersenyum hangat.

"Apakah ini teh yang kau suka?"

"Aku suka rasa dan sejarahnya... Apakah Naruto-kun tahu bahwa teh Genmacha dibuat secara tidak sengaja... Seorang pengerajin teh tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beras di dalam teh hijaunya."

Naruto dapat melihat tatapan Hinata semakin segar membahas teh ini. Kelihatannya teh Geinmacha ini sangat spesial.

"Teh ini lahir karena kecerobohan seseorang." Hinata tersenyum hangat, "Terkadang apa yang dianggap kegagalan justru bisa membuahkan sesuatu yang baru dan indah."

"Ah! Kau melakukannya lagi!"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak bingung, "Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau menatap ke langit pelan-pelan dengan wajah _dreamy_... Lalu mengatakan kata-kata mutiara."

"Ah. Maafkan aku." Hinata langsung membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf-ttebayo!" Naruto tertawa, "Justru menurutku kau terlihat seperti putri-putri dongeng ketika melakukannya."

Kali ini wajah Hinata merona lagi.

"Sebenarnya hidup itu mirip Genmaicha." Naruto mengambil serpihan daun teh itu dan menikmati aroma berasnya sejenak.

"Bolehkah aku tahu kenapa mirip?"

"Kita melewati banyak kegagalan... tapi di balik itu semua, kita justru menemukan hal baru yang indah."

"Kau benar..."

"Contohnya aku gagal merapihkan rumah, jadi aku membutuhkan pengurus rumah. Lalu kau muncul Hinata. Kau adalah hal yang indah itu."

Kali ini Hinata tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto... Mungkin ia malu. Mungkin saja kali ini kepercayaan Hinata bisa bangkit lebih tinggi lagi.

XXX

Minato telah menghabiskan waktu lima tahun untuk mencari anaknya. Keputusannya buat... ia akan menemukan anak itu. Sebenarnya ia mendengar bahwa mantan pacarnya, Kushina sebenarnya telah melahirkan di rumah sakit sahabatnya. Ia kenal sifat Kushina, ia tahu anak itu pasti miliknya.

Sebenarnya hatinya penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Bagaimana caranya Kushina tega tidak memberitahu padanya soal anak ini. Jika saja wanita itu mengatakan padanya, Minato pasti akan mengasuh anak itu.

Jujur saja cinta antara Minato dan Kushina tidak lagi ada. Minato sudah memiliki istri lain, walau hanya karena pernikahan bisnis. Namun, entah kenapa hatinya terus merindukan anak itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemukan anak itu?" Detektif itu bertanya pada Minato.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

XXX

TBC

XXX


End file.
